The Year I Met Austin Monica Moon
by melimaccc
Summary: Ally and Trish go to Springfield, Tennessee to attend high school at MFAU, Moon Fine Art University, when they get there they meet Austin and Dez. They all become fast friends and soon Auslly and Trez show up. Better than it sounds, please read. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't hate. I am open to any ideas you guys might have for my story, so just put them in the comments. Alright let's get on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Chapter 1

Ally P.O.V

"Trish come on we are going to be late!" I yell. "Hold on I'm coming down!" she yells back. "We are going to miss our flight", I grumble. "I'm here and we still have an hour and a half to catch our flight", Trish says as she drags her suitcases down the driveway. She loads her bags into the back of her jeep, opens the driver's door and starts the car.

 **A &A**

"Ally come on, you said it yourself that we are going to be late!" Trish yells at me. "Hang on I can't find my song book" I reply. "Just leave it in your suitcase" she says. "No! What if my luggage gets lost? - Found it!" I sigh in relief. "Hurry up we still have to check in and go through security, and that will take us at least an hour!" Trish says angrily. "Okay, okay I have everything" I say and we rush into the airport.

 **A &A**

"Flight 11 at gate 3 from Miami to Nashville will be departing in 10 minutes" a woman's voice says in monotone over the airport intercom. "Trish that's our flight, we have to hurry!" I say. "Okay then let's go" Trish replies, and we ran off to find gate 3.

 **A &A**

"We made it on time!" Trish says as she slumps into her seat. "I know" I replied with a smile "I am exhausted from all that stress, I'm going to try to fall asleep" I say. "Okay" Trish says pulling out her iPod. About 15 minutes later, I hear a loud whisper, "Ally are you awake?" "Yes" I reply with my eyes still closed. "What do you think it will be like there?" Trish asks in her normal, loud, voice. "It's going to be great, Trish, we are going to the best fine arts school in the country, and we are going together. We are going to have so much fun" say knowing everything was true. We would be attending MFAU, Moon Fine Art University, a high school only 30 minutes from Nashville. My dad was more than happy for me when I was accepted and given a full scholarship, because he was going to Africa to try and get back together with my mom, and I had nowhere to go while he was gone. I was shocked when I was accepted, and even more shocked when my dad said I could go, since I'm only 15. I am a sophomore and so is Trish, I am young for my class because I skipped a grade. I slowly fall asleep as I I think about MFAU. ' _Maybe I will find someone who appreciates music as much as I do' 'Maybe I'll have a boyfriend'_ I silently laugh at myself for this thought. I wouldn't have time for a boyfriend with school work and music. Besides I don't think I've moved on from Gavin….

 **A &A**

"Ally!" Trish said shaking me, "Ally!" "What?" I grumble back, being awoken from my nap. "Only 10 minutes until we land!" she squealed. "Yay!" I squeal back. "Can you two keep it down?" an annoyed stranger said behind us. "Sorry" I replied looking down at the floor. "Okay," Trish said "I already called a taxi to come pick us up and drop us off at MFAU". "Oh, that's great!" I replied. "I'm so excited Trish. We are only 30 miles away from our new lives. I mean I never expected anything like this until college, but now" – Trish cut me off "Ally you're rambling". "Sorry" I replied. "Don't be- look we're landing!" Trish bounced up and down in her seat. ' _Alright ally, let's do this' I_ silently gave myself a pep talk as we landed.

 **A &A**

"Taxi!" Trish yelled. A yellow cab pulled up beside us and the driver came out to help us with our bags. "Where are you girls headed to?" he asked. "We are going to Springfield, MFAU to be exact" Trish replied. "Ah, so what is your story?" he asks. "Well" I start, "Trish is going to pursue her acting career, and I write songs and play instruments, I used to perform, but I don't anymore". "Ah, why did you stop?" "Stage fright" I answered. After about 20 more minutes of us talking to each other we pulled up to the campus. I paid the cabbie and we grabbed our bags and stood at the front gate in awe. Trish was the first to speak," I think we're gonna like it here"

 **Hey hope you liked it. Sorry that it was short, the net ones will be longer. I should have the next chapter up soon. Sorry about all the time skips, there won't be as many in the next chapter, but they needed to get to the school before I could start the rest of the story. Auslly is coming and so is Trez. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After signing in at the main office, Trish and I were given the password to the electronic lock that unlocks our dorm instead of keys. "I'm glad it's a code we have to enter in instead of keys because I would lose those all the time" she said laughing as we walked to find our dorm. "Okay we are in the Monica building- I think that's it over there." I told Trish. "The Monica building?" Trish laughed, "What kind of name is Monica?" "I don't know Trish, but what room theme do you want?" "Oh! I want navy blue and hot pink chevron with anchors" "okay I wouldn't mind that" I replied. When we walked into our dorm (which was number 317) we saw two twin beds and small dressers, and a fairly big walk in closet beside the bathroom. "Hey this is kind of nice" I said to Trish who is now standing in the closet. "This is way to small it won't hold half of my clothes, and that's not even considering yours!" Trish complained. "Well I guess we will have to figure out how to make it work" I told her. "Alright, let's go out to the activities fair" Trish said. "okay" I agreed as we headed out the door.

A&A

"Ugh, Trish there is nothing here!" I exclaimed. "Yes there is Ally you just want to do the boring stuff like cloud watching club" Trish replied. I gasped, "I will have you know that cloud watching club is very fun and exciting!" "Sure it is" Trish sarcastically replied. As we were arguing we went watching where we were going and run into two boys. "Hey watch where you're going" Trish yells at the redhead, while I was knocked on the floor due to my small frame. I looked up at the blonde who I ran into, he had brown eyes and was really tall. "Sorry" I said as I tried to get up, but I slipped on the grass and fell again. "Oh my gosh" I muttered as I lay in the grass and closed my eyes. "Come on, get up" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw the blonde's hand stretched out towards me. I took it and pulled myself up. "I'm Austin" he said with a million dollar smile. 'Dang this boy is attractive' I thought to myself as he stood there smiling at me, it was starting to looked forced so I smiled back. He looked really confused now and said, "And your name is?" "Oh my gosh I so stupid" I said out loud, mentally face palming myself. "I'm Ally" "Well Ally" Austin said "There's a back to school bash in the auditorium at 8, see you there?" I was about to respond with a confident 'no', but something told me I should let loose a little. "You just might" I replied walking away.

A&A

It was 7oclock and I was reading a book on my bed, "Ally! Why aren't you getting ready for the bash?" Trish yelled. "I'm not going" I said in a 'duh' voice. "No you're going to that party and I'm going to get you ready!" "Triiiiiiiiish" I whined. "Nope, come on I'll do your makeup" I got up off my bed and went into the bathroom. 10 minutes later I had on natural makeup with mascara and a light blush. "Now what will you wear? Maybe something I got you for your birthday but never wear?" she said with an evil smile. "No Trish, there is no way I'm going to wear that dress" "Then why did you bring it with you?" she asked holding up a short, tight fitted dress that had one long sleeve on the right shoulder. "Put it on" she demanded. "Ugh" I groaned as I put the dress on along with red high heels. "Look at you! You look great!" Trish squealed. "I don't know" I said unsurely. "Come on" Trish said "We have to leave before you change your mind".

A&A

It was 9oclock and Trish and I had been hanging out with Dez over by the punch bowl.

"Where's Austin at?" I asked Dez.

"Oh you'll see" he said with a smirk.

I gave him a confused look as Mr. Moon walked up on the stage. "Hello everybody, I am Mr. Moon the founder and principal of this school. I hope everyone has been having a good night, and now for what you all have been waiting for, my son Austin Moon!" everyone clapped and cheered but I didn't know what was going on until I saw Austin walk onto the stage.

'Austin is the principals son?!' I silently screamed in my head. I turned to Dez, "I didn't know that Austin was the principal's son" "Well he is Austin Moon, and this is Moon Fine Art University" he said in a 'duh' tone.

Austin's voice came through the speakers, "Hey everyone, I'm Austin Moon and I'll be singing Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Every one cheered and clapped while I sipped my drink.

Dez turned to Trish and asked her, "Would you like to dance?" she smiled at him and said, "Sure" So I was left alone at the punch table until a boy with brown hair and brown eyes came up to me and said "I couldn't help but notice that your standing here all alone, would you like to dance?" I can't dance to save my life, one time I was dancing in the living room and my dad almost called an ambulance because he thought I was having a heart attack.

"Um, sorry but no thanks" I replied to the boy. "Oh it's okay" and he walked away probably trying to find someone else to dance with. I could see Austin's eyes scanning the crowd probably looking for Dez. He found Dez and they both did a small nod towards each other but he kept searching. 'Who is he looking for?' I thought as his eyes locked on mine.

He smiled at me and winked, I felt a small blush in my cheeks but luckily the lights were dimmed. He continued singing.

"I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways"

"Maybe it's all part of a plan"

"Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes"

"Hoping that you'll understand"

He was still smiling at me and I was smiling back as I took a sip of my punch. "This boy" I quietly whispered to myself shaking my head still smiling

"That, baby, now"

"Take me into your loving arms"

"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars"

"Place your head on my beating heart"

"Thinking out loud"

"Maybe we found love right where we are"

He strummed his guitar one last time and everyone clapped.

He set it on the stage and headed towards me. "Hey Ally" he smirked.

"Hey, I didn't know you were the principals son, or that you could sing"

"Yes well I am a man of many secrets" he said in a deep voice, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I'm sure you have lots of secrets too" he stated while he poured some punch. A slow song came on, "Ally, would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance" I told him.

"What? I don't believe you" he took my drink out of my hand, set it on the table beside us, and dragged me out on the dance floor.

"Austin, let me rephrase that, I can't dance"

"Then I'll teach you" "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope"

"Fine"

He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"Now just back and forth" he said swaying me.

"Hey, this is kind of ea-"

"Ouch!" Austin yelped.

"Sorry" I said looking at the ground. He took his hand off my waist, put it under my chin and lifted my face up.

"It's okay Ally"

I put my head on his chest and swayed. I don't know why but I trust him a lot. The song lasted a little longer and after we walked over to the punch. It was 11:30 now and the party lasted until one. "Hey Austin I'm going to go back to my dorm I really tired" I said with a yawn.

"I'll walk you back" he smiled.

"No you stay here and enjoy the party it's not too far of a walk" I said turning away towards the door. "No Ally I want to" he said with a sincere smile. "Okay" I smiled back.

We told Trish and Dez we were leaving and headed out side. It was surprisingly very cold and I shivered. Austin noticed and started to take off his leather jacket.

"Austin don't, it's not that cold" I told him. "You have goosebumps Ally" he said putting his jacket around me. I was about to take it off and give it back to him, but I realized just how cold I was. I wrapped the oversized jacket around me and inhaled. It smelled like Austin.

"So Ally what's your last name? I mean it's only fair since you know mine" he said nudging me. "Ally Dawson" I say. "What no way!" he said with an excited smile. "What?" I ask him. "Well you're Ally Daw-SUN and I'm Austin MOON" he says "Hey what dorm are we going to anyways?" he asked.

"Oh, I live in the Monica building" I answered. "Why did your parents name it the Monica building?" I asked him. "Oh um I don't know" he said nervously while his face turned red.

"Austin Moon you know why, now spill it!" I shoved him playfully. He sighed "You have to promise to not tell anyone and I mean not even Trish because I will never live it down" I nodded, "It's my middle name" he said sheepishly.

"Wait, Monica is your middle name?" I burst out laughing.

"Hey!" he whines "It's not my fault my parents picked that"

"Alright" I say "I promise I won't tell anyone, because that's really embarrassing" I laugh.

"Oh yeah and what's your middle name Ally Dawson?"

"Ha nice try, I'll never tell you, Moon!"

"Oh, so we are doing nicknames now, Ally-Cat?"

I gasp "No, that's like the worst nickname EVER!"

"Alright Ally-Cat so when's your birthday?"

"November 29th, yours?"

"December 29th" he answered as we walked into the elevator to go to the 3rd floor. "You know Ally I think we're going to be best friends"

"Nice try" I smirked "but Trish is my best friend" I said, as we walked off the elevator

"What room are you in?"

"317" I responded

"What about your parents Ally?" he asked.

"Well when I was little my mom left us to go study wildlife in Africa and me and my dad stayed in Miami because he owns Sonic Boom but when I got accepted on a scholarship he went to Africa to try to reconnect with my mom" I sighed, it felt good to tell someone other than Trish, and know other people would actually care.

"Ah, a scholarship kid, you must be pretty smart and be able to play a lot of instruments"

I nodded "Yeah, I guess I'm smart… Well here's my room, see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" he smiled.

"Goodnight, Austin"

"Goodnight Ally" he walked off and I closed the door to change into my pajamas.

I took off Austin's jacket and realized that I hadn't given it back to him. ' _I'll just give it back to him_ _tomorrow_ ' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin's P.O.V

I stepped outside and felt the chill in the air.

 _'I forgot to get my jacket from Ally, I'll just get it back tomorrow'_ I thought.

I headed over to my house that I share with Dez.

It's on campus and it was supposed to be some kind of musical fraternity house, but I told my parents that Dez and I didn't want to live in the same house as them, so they gave it to us.

Maybe I should throw a party this weekend.

I'm performing at the mall tomorrow for charity, so I put my guitar in its case and put it by the front door.

I go upstairs and get ready for bed. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear Dez come in. He doesn't bother me, but I can hear him talking to someone over his videogame headset.

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V

I wake up and Trish is still asleep. It's only 8:30 but I can see a few people outside. I go to get dressed but I don't have anything that will keep me warm since I'm used to the Miami heat.

I put on some jeans, and a grey Miami Heat t-shirt.

I see Austin's black leather jacket on the edge of my bed. 'Why not?' I ask myself

 _'If I see him I might as well have it with me to give it to_ him' I thought as I slipped it on.

I look in the full length mirror on the bathroom door, the jacket is big but I work it. I put on black heels and wake Trish up.

"Trish!" I yell throwing my pillow at her, "Wake up" "Why?" she grumbles.

"Because we are going to the mall today" I stated bluntly. "Okay!" she gets up and starts getting ready. I go into the bathroom to curl my hair.

"Ally?" Trish asks,

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that jacket from?"

"Um…." I don't know if I should tell Trish or not. I mean, she my best friend but still…..

"Where do you think I got it from?" I ask suspiciously.

"I don't know" she replies, "It kind of looks like the one Austin- was- wearing -last -night" she finishes slowly

"And!" she starts again, "Since was cold out last night he offered his jacket on your way back and you were wearing it last night when he dropped you off so you still have it. Also you're wearing it now which means you like him".

Alright, I know Trish has seen every episode of Crime and Judgment, but how can she tell that much from a jacket?

"First of all Trish, I don't like him, I barely know him, and second, I'm only wearing it in case I see him today, so I can give it back" I responded very matter-of-factly.

"Suuure" Trish said, going back to doing her makeup.

 **A &A**

When we got to the mall, we headed to Starbucks. The barista asked what we wanted and Trish spoke up, "I'll have a medium chai latte" "And for you ?" the barista turned towards me, "I'll have a medium cinnamon dolce frappuccino with java chips and 2 pumps of mocha" (This is my FAVORITE drink ever!) "Alright your drinks will be out in a few minutes"

We sat down at a table and checked our Instagram feed. When we heard our names called we got up to get our drinks and headed out. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked Trish

"I don't know let's just go to any store that looks good"

"Okay, fine by me"

We headed to the far side of the mall and worked our way to the middle, where we heard singing and guitar strumming.

"Do you want to go see who's singing?" Trish asked me.

"Sure I could use a break from walking" we walked over to the stage only to find Austin Monica Moon sitting on a stool singing to the crowd.

"Hey, your boyfriend's here" Trish laughed.

"So is yours" I said pointing behind the stage at Dez who was tap dancing.

"We never speak of this again, agreed?" Trish asked.

"Agreed" I replied.

We walked over to Dez who was now doing a different type of interpret dance.

"Hey, Dez" Trish greeted him, "Oh! Hey Trish! Hey Ally!" he responded while still dancing. "Why is Austin performing here?" I asked.

"Austin's raising money to give to orphans. He is on his last song so he will be done in a minute" Dez said. Trish looked at me "Isn't that so sweet and caring of Austin to be raising money for orphans?" she said obviously teasing me.

"Shut up" I muttered under my breath.

"Alright that's it, I hope all of you had a great time, don't forget donations to the orphans!" I heard Austin say before he came back stage.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" Austin asked. "Oh Trish and I were shopping and we saw you so we stopped to say hi" I said. I could see him eyeing his jacket and he smirked when he saw that I was wearing it "Oh! And I brought your jacket" I said setting my bags down, starting to take his jacket off.

"No, you can keep it" he said still smirking.

"Austin it's your jacket I-"

"Not any more, it's yours now, I have like 3 more of those at my house"

I stood there gaping at him, "Austin I refuse to accept this"

"Well I refuse to take it back" he says slipping it back on my arms.

"Well" I say smirking at him "Since your being such a gentleman today, giving money to orphans and jackets to girls, I suppose you won't mind carrying our bags out to our car?" I said sweetly. "Of course malady" he said, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

I pointed at our bags that we had set down earlier.

"Those are your bags?" now he was the one gaping.

Trish and I had gone to every store in the mall, and each had at least 15 bags that were full. "Dez!" Austin yelled.

"Yeah, buddy?" he asked poking his head around the corner.

"We have to carry their bags to the car" he said motioning to our bags.

Dez's eyes went wide and he gasped, "Austin, what have you done" he whispered almost in tears.

After a 10 minute struggle, the boys finally made it to Trish's jeep.

"Dez! Stop crying, we are men!" Austin shouted back at him.

"But they're so heavy!" he cried.

"You're carrying 4 bags!" Austin yelled.

Trish and I laughed at their arguments, and once they loaded the bags into the jeep we left.

A&A

When Trish and I got back we dumped all of our clothes on our beds to look at everything. Trish headed to the school café with her laptop for free wifi.

I decided to take a shower, even though it was early evening. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on" I called out, trying to find my robe. "I'll be right there!" I heard a knock again, "Campus Police!" someone yelled.

 _'Oh no, did Trish get in a fight ?'_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell.

I open up the door to find Austin and Dez in cop costumes.

 _'This boy has some serious arm muscles' I think to myself_

"Oh my gosh, don't scare me like that ever again!" I let out a sigh of relief.

Austin hands me an envelope, "You are ordered by the MFAU Campus Police to attend my super cool party this Friday at the frat house across the street"

I let out a small laugh, "I don't do big parties, sorry"

Austin smiles, "But it's not a big party, only like 30 people max."

I look at him and Dez, "Well maybe…." I look at the ground.

"Trish is invited too, is she here?" Dez asks

"No" I answer, "She went to the café a little while ago". We all kind of just stood there not sure what to say until Dez coughed.

"Well we better go hand out some more invitations"

"So will you come?" Austin asked with a big smile

"Sure, why not" I answer.

I watch them walk down the hall and quietly whisper to myself as I close the door, _"Man, that boy knows how to work a uniform"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am able to do one more chapter before I leave. Sorry it's short, I will update soon! 256 views right now! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning. _'I still have an hour and a half to get ready'_ I thought to myself, rolling out of bed. "Trish! Wake up!" I yelled. "Five more minutes" she mumbled. "Fine" I said slipping on a yellow strapless dress. I went into the bathroom and curled my hair and did my makeup, as I finished Trish walked in. "I think I like Dez" she said as she applied her mascara. "What?" I snapped my head around, unsure if I heard her correctly. "I like Dez" she repeated, "I couldn't believe it either, I realized it last night". "Wow, Trish this is huge" I said. "Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do" she said pacing in the bathroom. "Just act natural until we can figure out if he likes you back, I can ask Austin about and we'll figure it out" I assured her. "Okay" she replied.

 **A &A**

We walked across campus to the academics building. Trish and I had English first, we entered the classroom and saw Dez and Austin. Dez was wearing a purple shirt with a cat meme on it and tie-dye pants. Austin was wearing a red leather jacket, with a white shirt and black jeans. They motioned for us to come and sit with them, so we took our seats next to theirs and the bell rang. I was sitting next to Austin, and Trish was sitting next to Dez. Austin leaned over to me, and whispered, "Hey, do you and Trish want to hang out after school?" "Yeah, sure, Where at?" I asked. "It's a surprise but we will pick you guys up 20 minutes after school gets out, Okay?" he smiled. "Okay" I responded. I pulled out my phone and texted Trish, she would be excited about hanging with Dez. After English I went to Science with Trish, History with Austin, and Math with Dez. After math was lunch so I followed Dez to the front of the building. "Hey, aren't we going to the cafeteria?" I asked Dez. "Pshh- No" he replied in a _'duh'_ tone. "Then where are we going" I asked again. He kept walking, ignoring me. Trish walked down the hallway meeting us, "Dez I got your text about a buffet, they're serving cheeseburgers in the cafeteria, it's not a buffet" she said. "That's is where your wrong, Trish." He said smugly, "The teacher's lounge is a whole different story". "Dez we can't eat in the teacher's lounge, it's teachers _only"_ I said pulling him towards the cafeteria. "That's where you're wrong Ally-Cat" a familiar voice called out behind me. I turned only to find Austin smirking at me. "Since my dad owns the school, I get unlimited access to the _good_ food, in the teacher's lounge". "Are you sure? I don't want to get in any trouble" I said unsurely. "it's fine, now come on!" he said as he opened the door.

 **A &A**

After lunch were the fine art classes. Trish went to acting, Dez went to directing **( A.N, I forgot to include this in the second chapter when they met, but Dez's dad is a famous director, but Dez wants to build his own career)** and Austin and I went to music. When we walked in a gasped, there were more instruments than I could count. "Pretty cool, huh?" Austin asked standing beside me. "Austin there are so many, is that a Yamaha grand piano?" I asked excitedly. "Yep, my parents only got the best instruments for the school" he stated. "I can tell" I said admiring the black wood. "When I worked at Sonic Boom we kept all of the really expensive instruments in the back because this one kid with red hair always broke them, his dad eventually came in and paid the tab. It was at least $4,000 worth of instruments, but when his dad wrote the check he didn't even look fazed" I said remembering the first few weeks Sonic Boom had been open. "You worked at Sonic Boom? I know about that place, it opened up a few weeks before I moved to Springfield, how long did you work there?" Austin asked. "Ever since it opened up I guess, I worked the cash register and cleaned a little bit, but mostly my dad did everything until I was able to do it on my own" I told him. "Was anyone else ever the cashier?" Austin asked nervously, his face going pale. "Nope always me" I answered, "Are you okay?" I asked him, "You look a little pale". "Oh yeah, I'm fine" he replied the color returning to his face. The bell rang and we took our seats next to each other. The teacher went to the front of the room, "Hello class, I am Mrs. Brown. I will be handing out cards that you will fill out so I can get to know you and your musical talents" she walked around the classroom handing out index cards. When I got mine I filled it out.

 **Name:** Ally Dawson **Age:** 15

 **Class:** Junior **Instruments:** Piano, and songwriting

"I didn't know you write songs, let me see your card" I turned to see Austin leaning so far he was about to fall out of his chair. His arm crossed my desk and grabbed my card. "Hey!" I said trying to grab it back. "Here you can look at my card since I'm _so_ interesting" he smirked throwing his card on my desk. I scanned it. _'Austin-16-Junior-Guitar-Bass-Drums-Piano-Xylogrilling? What's that?'_ I thought. I was about to ask Austin, but he spoke up"Your only 15!" he turned to me with a shocked face. "Um yeah, why?" I asked back. "I thought you were older, that's all" he mumbled. I turned to face Austin, "Hey, um, what is xylogrilling?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't something completely stupid. He smiled "Oh it's great, you grill on a xylophone! It combines my awesome musical talent with Dez's awesome grilling" _'Hope lost'_ I thought as the bell rang. "Hey Dez and I will come pick you guys up in 20, Okay?" he asked. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I said trying to gather my things, "I gotta go, see you later!" I yelled as I ran to the door. "GO! RUN!" Austin yelled from behind me. I jogged off smiling knowing he was smiling too.

 **Hey! I can't wait for the R5 concert! I got the R5 app and is great, you can listen to every song they have for FREE. Why was Austin so nervous when Ally said she worked at Sonic Boom? I know I will update on Thursday or Friday. Thanks so much for all the views**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's P.O.V

"Trish, help me with what to wear!" I cried, franticly throwing clothes out my closet searching for something to wear.

"Red tank top, black shorts and heels, with your gold music note necklace" she replied while not taking her eyes off her Instagram feed.

"Okay" I said looking through my closet.

'Found it' I thought and stripped off my old clothes.

*knock knock knock*

"That's them" Trish said with and evil smile, "I'm letting them in" she teased.

"Trish no I'm not dressed!" I squealed.

"Then go in the bathroom" she said placing her hand on the door knob, "Fine" I huffed walking into the bathroom.

Austin's P.O.V

I can hear them through the door.

'I'm letting them in'

'Trish no I'm not dressed'

'Then go into the bathroom'

'Fine'.

Trish opened up the door, "Hey guys! Want to come in, Ally is in the bathroom changing" she said letting us in.

"I know I heard you through the door" I whispered holding a finger to my mouth, motioning to them to be quiet. I walked up to the bathroom door and jiggled the door knob, "Ally! I'm coming in!" I yelled banging on the door.

"No! I'm not dressed!" she squealed.

"Relax, I'm kidding, but hurry up we have to go" I say to the door.

Ally walks out of the bathroom, I look down to her level, and then look down again.

"You shrunk! Ally what happened?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and walked to her closet grabbing a pair of black heels.

"What, no proper hello?" I ask.

"I think you almost barging in on me when I was changing, is a very acceptable hello" she said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on Ally, I was just kidding" I whined.

Ally smiled, "Come on let's go, I'm ready".

"About time" Dez mumbled.

Ally's P.O.V

"Where are going" I asked, as we took the elevator.

"I can't tell you or else it won't be a surprise, but you'll like it" Austin replied.

"Okay" I said as we all stepped out of the elevator. As we walked into the parking lot I saw a cherry red Ferrari.

"Whose Ferrari is that I asked completely amazed.

"It's mine" Dez said, "My dad had 4 so he gave it to me as a going away present when I came here".

"I call shotgun!" Trish yelled running over to the car.

"No fair, Trish, I wanted to ride in the front" I whined.

"Oh, Ally we aren't riding with them, we're going on my motorcycle" Austin smiled at me.

"Oh" my face went pale, I didn't want to remember but it was flooding back into my mind.

"Ally, you okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Um yeah, I-" tears welled up in my eyes.

"Ally, what's wrong" Austin ran up and hugged me tears streaming down my face. Trish and Dez walked over to us.

"Ally do you want me to tell them?" Trish asked, patting me on the back.

"No- I need to be the one that tells them" I said wiping the tears from my face.

I looked up at Austin and started, "It happened 4 months ago, it was Gavin and I's 6th month anniversary, we had gone to a really expensive Italian restaurant" tears formed in my eyes again, but I didn't care.

"On his way home it started to rain really bad and the roads got slippery, the police said he was going faster than he should have, probably trying to get home faster" I was sobbing now barely able to get the words out of my mouth.

"Do you want me to finish?" Trish asked.

"No" I wiped my tears again.

"He hit a rock and slid out of control into the other lane, there was an 18 wheeler coming" I started crying again.

"He died instantly" I couldn't control myself any more, I was full out bawling and my knees gave out.

"Ally I'm so sorry" Austin hugged me picking me up at the same time.

I clung to his shirt crying into his chest.

"The last thing he told me was that he loved me" I whispered.

"If I had known Ally, I wouldn't have brought the motorcycle" Austin said softly stroking my hair behind my ear.

"It's okay, it's just hard to talk about" I told him.

"I can't imagine what you went through" he said hugging me tightly.

"We don't have to go anymore, if you don't want to" he said pulling away from the hug.

"No, I still want to go, I can't let something from the past get me down now, so let's go" I said walking to the bike.

"Ally I- are you sure? I don't want you to feel forced" Austin asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"No it's okay, now come on!" I said pulling his arm with a hint of worry in my voice.

We got on the motorcycle and Dez started his car. "Lead the way, Dez!" Austin called out.

I placed my arms on his shoulders, not wanting to grab his waist, because that would be awkward.

"Hey you know you'll fall off if that's how you're going to hold on to me, you can grab my waist I won't mind" he said smiling back at me. I hesitantly put my arms around his waist and leaned on his back. 'Dang this boy has some serious muscles' I thought as we rode off.

I laid my head under his neck, and could feel the ends of his hair on my forehead. 'Austin smells good, I wonder what cologne he uses?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's harder for me to get into Austin's point of view, so sorry if it sucks. Any fluff ideas you have I would greatly appreciated! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Chapter 6

Austin's P.O.V

We were following Dez and Trish in his Ferrari, I was making sure to be extra careful since Ally…. you know what I'm talking about. I can't say I didn't enjoy Ally's arms around my waist, I liked it a lot. I liked _her_ a lot. _'What are you thinking, dude, you like her as a friend and that's it'._ Yeah that's it, I barely know her, I thought trying to convince myself of my lies. _'Then why did you go to Sonic Boom every day before you moved?'_ Ugh stupid sub-conscious _. 'Okay, maybe I like her a little bit,'_ I thought _'No big deal'. 'That's not what you said for the last 3 years'_ My mind was right, I was in love ever since I saw the girl at the cashier in Sonic Boom. But I wasn't in love with Ally, right? I mean I didn't know her back then and now, it's too soon to say that I'm in love. I felt Ally pick her head up off my back, "Are we going to a carnival?" she asked excitedly, looking down the road at a ferris wheel and rainbow colored booths. "Yeah" I smiled back at her. "Omg! I love carnivals" she squealed. "Good" I replied, as we pulled up next to Dez's car. "Do you have the wristbands?" I asked Dez. "Yep" he replied pulling them out of his pocket. "Great let's go" I said

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V

"What do you guys want to do first" Austin asked. "Austin look, they have baby pigs! Can we go see them" I begged. "Yeah Austin, please they're just so cute" Dez agreed. We all turned to Dez with confused faces. "I mean- um- If that's what you want to do Ally, then let's go" Dez tried to say in a manly voice. "Please" I turn to Austin, with puppy dog eyes. "Fine" he sighs, "We can go do something you want after, okay?" I say, Austin's eyes light up, "Okay!"

"Okay, so Trish's pig is named Patrick, Dez's pigs name is Becca, my pigs name is Hamilton, what's your pigs name Austin?" I asked him. "I'm not naming mine, I don't want to get attached and then see him as pre-packaged bacon at the store" he says. I gasp, "How dare you say something like that in front of them!". I smile, "I think you should name him Monica" I say slowly. Austin looks up from petting the piglet and has a look in his eye that says _'I will cut you'_. "Or not" I say quietly. "What do we want to do next" Trish asks. "I want to do that" Austin points up at the tallest ride there. "Austin, I'm afraid of heights" I complained. "I did the pigs so you're going to do this" Austin said throwing me over his shoulder. "Fine, just put me down" I said beating on his back with my fists. "Nope" he said and I could hear the playfulness in his voice. When we got to the rollercoaster, I noticed how it looked bigger than before. I gulped, "Hey, I think I will just wait at the exit for you guys" I said slowly walking away. "Oh no, you said that you would ride with me, no backsies" Austin said, grabbing my waist and pulling me into line. "You can't make me ride it!" I squealed due to my extreme ticklishness. "Oh, is little Ally ticklish?" Austin asked with an evil smile. "N-no!" I laughed as he started tickling me. "I beg to differ" he whispered in a husky voice. "A-Austin st-stop it!" I said falling to the ground to get out of his reach. "You okay?" he asked reaching his hand down to me. .I took it and he pulled me up, spinning me in front of him wrapping his arms around me. "Oh look at that it's our turn" he said pulling me to the rollercoaster. I gave in knowing that I would end up riding anyways. We got into the car and pulled down the lap bar. "Are you ready for this" Austin asked. "No" I replied. "Well if you're scared I'll hold your hand" he smiled. "I'm not scared but if you're scared then I insist" I said looking him straight in the eye. "Well I am _terrified_ " he said grabbing my hand as the cart rolled down the track.

 **A &A**

We were at the top of the first hill. "Austin!" I screamed, he squeezed my hand tighter as we went over. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. "WHOOOOOO!" Austin hollered. "AUSTIN!" I looked over at him. "ALLY!" he yelled back mocking me. We heard a super high pitch scream as we went upside down. It was coming from behind us, and it's to high pitched to be Trish. I turn around and it's Dez, he is clinging to Trish, and Trish is clinging to Dez. "ALLY!" I turn back to see us plummeting down, I feel nauseous as we pull into the station. I stumble out of the cart to find a trash can. "Trish! Hair!" I call out and she rushes over to hold back my hair while I puked. "I'm sorry Ally, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have forced you to ride" Austin said. "No it's not Austin I-" I threw up again. "It is Ally I'm sorry" he said putting his hand on my back. "It's not your fault!" I yelled, Austin and Dez jumped back. "I'm sorry I just trying to puke, and you're not helping" I said leaning over the trashcan. I threw up one last time and stood up. "Okay Dez, it's your turn, what's next?" I asked. "Inflatable water hamster balls!" he cried happily. "Okay let's go then" Trish said.

 **A &A**

I was the last one into my hamster ball so everybody else was running around in the small pool. "Wait up!" I called out. I ran over to Trish and Dez, and knocked them both over. I turned to see Austin coming at me. I tried to run but tripped, and fell flat on my face. By now Trish and Dez had gotten up and I was surrounded by them. "Get her!" Austin yelled. I tried to stand up, but every time I would, they would knock me down. After my 4 minutes of torture were over, we got out. "Alight who's ready for some carnival games?" Trish asked. "You guys can go ahead, but I'm going to get some food, since I threw up all mine" I said pointing in the direction of the food booths. "Okay" Trish said "I guess we will catch up later" they walked off and I went to find a food booth. "Ally wait!" I hear a voice call out from behind me. I turn to see Austin jogging towards me. "Why aren't you going with the others?" I ask. "Well someone has to buy your food" he said catching up to me. "Yeah I'll buy my own food, I have money" I said. "Well then I guess I'll have to buy something too" he smirked. "I'm not letting you buy me _my_ food" I say looking at him. "That's what you think" he said looking down at me. "Fine" I mumbled. We walked to a corndog booth. "One for me and the lady" Austin said smirking at me. The man handed him two corndogs and Austin gave him five dollars. We walked over to a bench and ate. "I had a really good time tonight, Austin" I said smiling at him. He looked at me with ketchup on his face, "I'm glad". "Be still you have something on your face" I lifted my thumb to his cheek and brushed it off. "Do we have napkins? I have ketchup on my finger" I say searching for a napkin. "Just eat it" he says. "No it's been on your face, and I know your girlfriend has probably been kissing all _that_ " I say motioning at his face with my ketchup finger. Austin grabs my finger and licks off the ketchup. I look at him disgusted. "I don't have a girlfriend" he says with a smile. "What?! You wear leather jackets and have a motorcycle" **(Think from Pitch Perfect when Jesse and Becca are on the quad. "What? You have juice pouches and Rocky!)** "It's true, there was this one girl when I was 14, and I haven't dated anyone since I saw her, no one else really interests me" he looked at the ground. "Are you going to eat that?" I ask pointing to his corndog, I was starving. "Here you can have it" he said sticking it in my mouth. "Fhank hou" I say, mouth stuffed with corndog. "Come on lets go, it's getting pretty late" Austin says, checking his watch. We walk over to the carnival games to see Trish carrying a big teddy bear. "Hey Dez, Hey Trish, where did you get that bear?" I asked her. "Dez won it for me" she said blushing. "Well we better get going, it's already 9:30" I said. We walked to the front of the fair and as we passed the last booth the man running it called out, "Want to win something for the pretty lady, young man?" Austin looked at me and then said, "Why not" He walked over and threw all 3 balls into the bucket and asked me what I wanted. "I want to giraffe" I said. The man handed Austin the giraffe and we walked into the parking lot. I put my giraffe in the back of Dez's car since I couldn't hold it on the motorcycle. Austin and I got on the motorcycle and we headed back the way we came. Even after the fair Austin still smelled good. "Even after tonight you still smell good" I say not realizing I was talking out loud. "Thanks" Austin says back. "Oh my gosh, did I say that out loud?" I asked tuning red. Luckily Austin couldn't see me since I was behind him, "Yeah, but don't worry you smell nice too". We pulled up to the dorm and Austin got off the motorcycle and walked me to the double doors outside the building. "I had a really fun time tonight, we should do stuff like that more" I say "Yeah we should" Austin said looking down at me. I don't know what came over me but I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Austin's cheek before quietly saying 'goodnight' and running into the dorm, realizing I like Austin.


	7. Chapter 7

**If anyone has fluff ideas, please comment them or DM them to me!**

 **Shout Out to Dancer1768- Thank you SO much, I want everyone to know that I read every review and it makes me so happy to see that people like what I write.**

Chapter 7

Ally's P.O.V

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly and Austin's party was tonight. Trish left at the end of the school day to go down to Miami, for more of her clothes. _'I better start getting ready for the party'_ I thought to myself, looking at the clock. It was 6 o'clock. After doing my hair and putting on light makeup I glanced in the mirror one last time before I left. I was wearing a midnight blue dress with black heels, I made a kissy face in the mirror and laughed. I walked out of my room with the door automatically locking behind me. After about 3 minutes of walking, I saw the frat house and heard music so I walked in. There were probably 50 people at the party, I scanned the room for anyone I knew. As I slowly walked deeper into the house, I heard a familiar voice. _"Hey everyone I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to sing for you"_ Everyone clapped as he started singing. _'Leave it to Austin to sing at his own party_ ' I thought walking into the kitchen to get a drink. I saw a punch bowl and decided to try some. _'This is really good, I wonder who brought it'_ I thought, taking another sip. I could hear Austin singing so I went into the main room.

"We're stayin all night

Got blue jean baby playing in my mind

She gets me so high

Givin' me faith I gotta testify"

A boy from my history class walked up to me, "Hey gorgeous wanna dance?" he asked me, his words were slurred and his breath smelled like alcohol. "Sorry, Elliot, I'm came with someone, I better go find him" I lied.

"And the way that she walks I can't hide it

If I said I don't like it I'm lyin'

Hold tight (Yeah)

A little bit of love will change your life"

I walked away to the small stage that Austin was performing on. I made my way to the front and he looked down at me and smiled.

"She said I'm outta my head, I'm going outta my mind

And when I'm out on the edge will you save me, save me

Can we live for the moment, can you live for tonight

Can we forget what was broken and say say say we'll be"

"All right

'Cause even if we change we'll always be the same

All night

I promise if you stay we'll never fade away

All night"

He reached down and grabbed my hand, twirling me, and then went back to singing.

"And now it's midnight

And I can feel your electricity (Mmm)

Give me that skin tight

Good girls ain't ever makin' history (Nope)"

"And we'll dance in the streets till the morning

Never sleep when the city is callin'

Hold tight

A little bit of love will change your life (Change your life)"

"She said I'm outta my head, I'm going outta my mind

And when I'm out on the edge will you save me, save me

Can we live for the moment, can you live for tonight

Can we forget what was broken and say say say we'll be"

"All right

'Cause even if we change we'll always be the same

All night

I promise if you stay we'll never fade away

All night"

"We'll be all right

We'll be all right

We'll be all right

We'll be all right"

I went into the kitchen to get more punch, it was really hot in here. After he finished his first song he sang a song called "I Can't Forget About You"

"Oh no, here we go

Hear your voice on the radio

Like every single song is about you"

"Every sec that we spent

Lots of mess stuck up in my head

Gets me so distracted and confused"

"Baby, I think I've lost my mind

Feels like you crashed into my life

I keep on losin' track of time

I'm so messed up, yeah"

"I'm so messed up!"

"I can't remember what I did tonight

Or even yesterday

Like, dude, where's my car?

Excuse me, what's my name?"

"Someone gave me these clothes

I can't remember who

My mind's a total blank

But I just can't forget about you, forget about you"

I felt great, I was this happy little atmosphere and nothing could change that. Wait, I know what would make me even happier. More punch! **(Don't get annoyed from all the punch it will turn out into something you guys will like)**

"Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo

Pacific coast highway

This happens every day"

I walked over to the punch bowl and felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to see Elliott walking to me.

"And our song keeps playing on the radio

Like 20 times a day

Man this is so cray-zay"

"Hey, you wanna dance with me" he asked looking me up and down. I was feeling so happy why not. "Sure" I replied. I followed him out to the dance floor and we started dancing.

"I see you pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA

What can I say?

Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today

It's getting hot you see"

Elliot was starting to look at me kinda weird, but I just ignored it. Things were a little blurry, but I was having a great time.

"I like them _Ally_ girls"

I turned to see Austin wide eyed staring at and motioning for me to come over to the stage. _'Is he trying to tell me something?'_

"Like the way they move

Love the things they do

Keep me up at night"

"I like them _Ally_ girls"

I look over at Elliot who is too close for my liking, so I back up, "Hey, I think my friend is trying to tell me something, I'll be right back"

"When they look at me

Not too hard to see

"Or we could just leave" he says grabbing my wrist, painfully. "Let me go!" I say yanking my hand away.

"That a Cali girl is what I need"

I turn from Elliot and walk to the stage, "Get back here!" I hear him yell. I try to force my way through the crowd but everything is so blurry, I feel like I am about to throw up, I stumble around and the last thing I see is Austin taking off his guitar, before everything goes black

Austin's P.O.V

I see Ally dancing with Elliot, he is nothing but trouble. _'One night is all he needs, love me leave me left me numb, did you have your fun?'_ I know that if Ally is with him any longer, there could be trouble.

"I like them _Ally_ girls" I sing into the mic.

Ally looks at me confused, and I motion to her to come to the stage. She turns and says something to Elliot and he grabs her wrist. She pulls away and starts walking over to the stage. She starts to stumble and Elliot is close behind her. I can tell she won't make it, so I take off my guitar and jump off the stage. I run over to where Elliot is, telling everyone she's fine and just drunk and I yell "GET AWAY FROM HER!" and punch him in the face. Elliot tumbles backwards. "Party over!" I yell out and some people start to make their way to the door. I pick up Ally's lifeless body and bring her to the stage. "Party over" I say into the mic. "Everybody go back to your dorms". After everyone leaves I carry Ally upstairs to my room, and lay her on my bed. " _Who would do this to you?"_ I ask quietly, placing a piece of hair behind her ear. I leave and go downstairs to find Dez cleaning, I start to clean too. After about 15 minutes I tell Dez that we can finish in the morning. We go upstairs and Dez asks, "Shouldn't you take her to her dorm" he points at Ally. "I would but I don't know the lock-code to get in" I reply. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch" I say going downstairs. I gather some blankets and look at the couch. There is a huge stain of _something_ on the middle pillow. _'No way I'm sleeping on that'_ I think heading back upstairs. I move Ally's small figure to one side of the bed and I lay down on the other, facing the opposite of Ally. "Goodnight" I say, even though I know she won't hear me.

 **What do you think? Wait until Ally wakes up and sees Austin beside her. Do ya like how I put R5 songs in there. I literally sat there for a whole minute flapping my arms around and squealing when I came up with that. If you didn't know those we R5 songs, go educate yourself. Comment any ideas you have that I can add. Follow and Favorite. Byyeee.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ally's P.O.V

I wake up and reach for my phone on my nightstand, head still buried in the pillow. To my surprise my arm falls to the side of the bed so I turn to not see a nightstand beside me and notice I'm not in _**my**_ room. I sit up remembering the party last night. _'Did I get drunk last night? No, I only drank the punch. Did I leave with someo-'_ I turn and see a blonde mop of hair on the opposite side of me. I let out a small shriek, and cover my mouth with my hand. _'I have to get out of here'_ I thought. I could see them slowly stirring, I probably woke them up due to the noise I was making. _'Gotta find my shoes'_ I think slowly walking around the room. They are at the foot of the bed, so I pick them up and head to the door. As I reach for the door knob I hear a familiar voice behind me, "Ally?" _' . .No. This can't be happening'_ I turn and see exactly who I didn't want to see. _'I slept with my best friend?_ 'I accidentally whisper, wide eyed staring at no other, than Austin Moon.

Austin's P.O.V

" _I slept with my best friend"_ I hear Ally whisper. This gets my attention. I sit up straight and get out of bed. "No, Ally, It's not what it looks like, I swear" I said franticly, grabbing her wrist. "Then explain, because what it looks like is that we slept together!" she yelled. I looked down at her. Fear and anger were in her eyes. "Ally last night, did you drink the punch?" I ask pulling her arm to sit on my bed. _'This is going to be a long talk'_ I thought. "Yeah, It was really good" she said "Why". "Well" I start, "Dez and I didn't put the punch out and we don't know who brought it, we think that whoever _did_ bring it, spiked it" I say looking at the ground. Her breath hitched, "You mean, I was drugged?" she asked quietly looking at me. I looked up at her eyes, knowing she didn't want it to be true. I put my arms around her back and hugged her. "I'm so sorry" I whisper into her ear. _'It's all my fault'_ I thought to myself. "What's the last thing you remember" I ask, pulling back from the hug. "Um, I think Elliot and I dancing, but then I had to leave for some reason, and he grabbed my wrist" she glanced down at her wrist, you could see the bruises from his grip. I lift her hand to where I can see it, "It should heal pretty soon, I have some wrap downstairs we can put on it" I say brushing my thumb on one of the bruises, Ally winces. _"That jerk"_ I mutter under my breath. "Well, you remember most of what happened, I got your attention when you were dancing with Elliot, and tried to tell you to get away from him, because he has a tendency to overpower girls" I look at Ally, who stares in disbelief at me. I squeeze her hand, and look at her reassuringly. "You started to walk to the stage and Elliot started to chase you through the crowd, and you blacked out from all the punch, so I ran over to you and Elliot was trying to drag you out of the party, so I punched him in the face, sent everyone home, and I would have taken you to your dorm but I didn't know the password" I smiled at her, hoping she would understand. Ally smiled and started crying "You're so nice to me and you always have my back, I almost got raped last night but you saved me" she hugged me tightly, "How am I supposed to repay you?" she said quietly. I wiped her tears off her cheeks, "Just be you" I said moving her hair behind her ears. She looked up at me and smiled a genuine smile, which made me smile. "Come on let's get something for your wrist" I say, and we both go downstairs.

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V

After Austin had wrapped my wrist he walked me to my dorm. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask him. His eyes light up, "Yeah, what do you have?" he asks walking over and sitting on my bed. "Um, Iron Man?" I say. "I love that movie!" Austin squeals jumping up and down. "I mean, yeah, sure, why not?" I laugh and sit next to him. In the begging credits I turn to him, "So you live in the frat house?" I ask. "Yeah, my parents built it and realized they didn't need it so they gave it to Dez and I" he said grabbing a blanket and puts it over us, and we lay down. "Oh that's cool, I wish I wasn't cramped in this small dorm with Trish, I love her and all, but sometimes she's a little much" I say. I snuggle in closer to Austin knowing he wouldn't mind, and he puts his arm over my shoulder. I smile, _'Austin would be the perfect boyfriend…WAIT! What am I saying, do I like Austin?'_ I look over at him and he is intently watching the screen with his angle face, as Tony Stark is about to take a picture with a that is in the tank. _'Oh no, here we go, is it getting hot in here?'_ I think as the movie continues. I rip the blanket off me and stand up. "What's wrong Alls?" _'Oh my gosh his nickname for me'_ I think. "Ally?" he asks looking at me. "I..uh.. have to go to the bathroom" I say walking to the bathroom door. I pull out my phone, and text Trish to come back ASAP. _'Pull yourself together Ally',_ I look in the mirror. I walk back out and sit as far away from Austin as I can on the twin size bed, which isn't very far. Towards the end of the movie, Austin wraps his arms around me, and pulls me to him. He then rolls on top of me, my breath hitched, and his face is inches from mine. I stay still and stare into his eyes until he smirks, and rolls off of me, laying down like nothing happened. "What was that about" I demanded, my voice higher than usual. "Nothing" he smiled, watching the last bit of the movie. Flustered, I pulled out my phone and texted Trish. I made sure not to even mention anything about Austin, knowing he could be reading what I was texting her. After the movie, Austin stood up. "Do you want to go on a walk with me" he asked. " Sure let me get _my_ jacket" I said as I opened the closet and pulled out the jacket Austin gave me. He smiled, "You have great taste". "So I've been told" I smirk. We walk outside and Austin leads us to the edge of campus. We walk silently on the sidewalk. "Ally?" "Yeah" I turned to him because he had stopped walking. "You know I would never hurt you, right?" he said grabbing both of my hands, looking down at me. I looked up into his eyes, "Y-Yeah, I guess". "I- um- I- How do I put this-I" he stopped and let go of my hands. "I have to go" he said walking away. I stood there wondering if I had done something, or if it was something I said. I went back to my dorm and cried, thinking how Austin had just left me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I NEED fluff ideas badly I have one more big event, but I would really appreciate it if anyone could give me ideas! I am going to try to do one sentence paragraphs now instead of 3 huge ones for the whole chapter. I know it's probably hard to read. Anyways, it's probably time for a recap of what has happened.**

 **Ally and Trish go to MFAU. Ally is 15, and Trish is 16 and they are both Juniors. They meet Dez, 16 and a Junior, and Austin, 17 and a Senior. ( If you read my Authors note in one of the earlier chapters, I changed his age, and grade because I have plans for it in the story). They all hang out a lot, and soon Austin and Ally like each other.**

Chapter 9

Austin's P.O.V

' _Why would I do that?'_ I thought to myself.

I was going to tell Ally that I really liked her, heck, loved her, for _three_ years. I am pretty sure that Ally likes me back. But when I asked her if she trusted me and she said _'I guess'_ that completely threw me off.

Now I am back in my room, wondering what I can do to gain Ally's trust.

 **A &A**

It's Monday now, and I walk into English. I see Ally sitting alone so I sit with her. "

Hey" I say, hoping to strike up a conversation, we haven't talked since I ran off on Saturday. "Hey" she replies quietly, looking at her phone.

"Where's Trish?" I ask. "Still in Miami" she responded, still not looking at me. I frown, I know I upset her when I ran off, and I'm trying to fix what I did, but Ally won't talk to me.

"Ally, I know your mad at me for running off, but please talk to me" I begged.

"Austin, I'm not mad at you I am just confused and I need time to think about some things" she replied.

"So we're good?" I ask with a smile. "Yes, Austin, we're good" she smiled back.

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V

After English, I went to science, which was super boring without Trish, she should be coming back tonight, after that was History.

I walked over to Austin and sat down. I rested my head on his shoulder, "Hey". He looked down and smiled, "Hey".

The teacher walked to the front of the room, "Good morning class, this week we will be doing a project on someone famous who's career is what you are attending for, so if you are pursuing acting, you would choose an actor or an actress, or if you want to sing you will pick a singer , you will get to pick your partner and your person that you want to write about".

Austin grabbed my hand, "Do you want to come over to my place after school and work on our project". "Whoa, wait up, who said that we are partners?" I said pulling my hand back, my wrist was still sore. "Um, I did" he smiled. "Alright then, who do you want to do the project on, I was thinking Elvis Presley" I said. Austin frowned, "I wanted to do someone cool, a current singer".

"Austin, we can't do a current singer, that won't be fun" I whined. "Fine, but not Elvis" he said. "How about… Michael Jackson!" I said excitedly. "Yes! He is the perfect person to do our project on!" Austin agreed. "What time do you want me to come over" I asked him looking to see what time it was, 5 minutes until class ends. "Um, right after school gets out?" he asked. "Sure" I responded.

While I was packing my things Dallas came over to my table, "Hey Ally, I know we don't really know each other, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me on Friday?" he asked. "Um, like a date?" I asked, blushing. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that" he said. "Why not?" I said with a smile, "Oh, you're going to have to pick me up, I don't have my driver's license yet" I said, blushing, again. "Well it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to not pick you up, I will see you later, Ally, bye" he said walking back to his desk.

"What the heck!" I heard a sneer beside me. I turned to see Austin, who is very upset. "Why would you agree to go on a date with him?" he asked angrily. "Austin, it's just one date why do you care so much?" I asked, upset that he was making it such a big deal.

Austin stopped glaring at me and exhaled, "Ally, I- I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all, first Elliot, and now Dallas, I just want you to be safe". I looked into Austin's eyes and could see concern and _hurt?_ "Austin, I can take care of myself, but thanks for watching out for me" I hugged him and he was tense but slowly relaxed into the hug.

RRRIIIINNNGG! That's the bell for lunch. "Hey, do you want to go into town to get something to eat" Austin asked. "Yeah, isn't there a Panda Express? I haven't been there in ages" I said. "I think so" he said grabbing his bag. We walked out of the building and headed to the house.

"Can we take your motorcycle?" I asked looking up at him. Austin's eyes lit up. "Really? This is great Ally, you're getting over your fear!" he said picking me up and spinning me around. "Only because I have the best driver" I smiled. "I am a pretty good driver, I should get an award" he said popping his imaginary collar. I laughed as we walked into the house, "Let me grab my keys, and then we can go, you can leave your bag here if you want" he said climbing up the stairs.

I took off my backpack and pulled out my phone going through my contacts. I realized I didn't have Austin's phone number. "Hey Austin!" I called out. "Yeah?" he said coming down the stairs. "Put in your number" I said, handing him my phone. "Ooh, getting' the digits" Austin sang, while typing in my phone. "Here" he said handing me my phone, and walking into the garage. I looked down at his information, and saw that he put the heart eyes emoji around his name. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the garage. He opened the garage door, and started the engine. I hopped on behind him and put my arms around his waist. I loved riding with Austin, it made me happy.

Austin's P.O.V

We pulled up to Panda Express and I offered my hand to help Ally down. When she got off, I didn't let go of her hand and we walked into the restaurant.

Ally squeezed my hand a little and smiled at me, leaning her head on my arm. _'Butterflies'_ My arm and hand tingled at Ally's touch while we waited in line. I was jealous that Dallas beat me to her, but I need the time to be right so it doesn't ruin or friendship.

It was our turn in line and I order fried rice with orange chicken, Ally got noodles with beef and broccoli. When we had to pay I see Ally reaching for her wristlet, so I quickly get out my wallet and hand the cashier a $20. "Austin, you have to stop buying all of my food" she lightly slaps my chest. I just smile and thank the cashier.

"I'm going to get us drinks, you go find us a table" she says letting go of my hand. "Okay" I say back, turning to find a table. I go to the corner of the store and sit in a booth, waiting for Ally. As she is walking to the table a boy, probably our age stands up in front of her. "Excuse me" I hear Ally say with a smile, she steps to the side but the boy blocks her, "You're pretty hot" he says with a smirk.

I stand up and walk over, _'I hope I get to punch this jerkwad'_ I think as I get closer, "You should come eat with u-" I cut him off mid- sentence. "I hope you don't mind but my girlfriend and I will be leaving now" I say, snaking my arm around Ally's waist pulling her closer to me. "Oh, sorry man, I didn't realize she was taken" he says stepping back.

"Obviously, someone this beautiful would be taken already". I look down at Ally to see that she is blushing. We walk over to the table and I glare at the boy and his friends. "Austin, stop staring, it's rude" I hear Ally say.

I sigh and pick up my fork, "That guy has some nerve to try to stop women and flirt with them" I mumble, stirring my food. "Austin, it's fine" she says, putting her hand over mine, "You were there, you're always there" she smiled.

"But what if I'm not there Ally? Then what?" I asked. She looked down at her food, "I'll train you" I said smiling. "What?" she asked, almost choking on her food. "I am going to teach you self-defense, starting this afternoon" I smiled.

"Austin, I will be fine" she said. "Please, Ally, it would make me feel better if I knew you could defend yourself, for me? Pleeeeaaaase?" I dragged it out. "Fine, but only so you'll stop asking" she smiled.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About me being beautiful?" Ally blushed. I almost choked on my soda, "Ally, you are the most beautiful girl I know, anyone who can't see that isn't the guy for you" I said. She smiled, and that made me tingly. "Austin, you truly are something else" she sighed.

"Come on, we are going to be late for class if we don't leave" I say gathering our trash. "Okay" she said standing up. We threw our trash away and rode back to campus. "Thanks for lunch, Austin" Ally said as we walked into the building. RRIIINNNGGG!

"Come on Ally, we're late!" I yelled running down the hallway. "Hold on, I can't run in heels" Ally called. I turned back around and went to get Ally. "Then get on!" I said. Ally jumped onto my back, and I ran down the hall to the music room.

Just before we got to the hallway the music room is in I heard a voice behind us. "Austin?" I froze knowing that voice all too well. "Hey, Dad" I said sheepishly, turning around. "You two, my office now" he said, motioning for us to follow him.

I walked down the hallway, with Ally still on my back. When we entered my dad's office he gave me a frown. _Oh yeah, Ally_. I set Ally down, and we took our seats in the chairs by the desk.

"Austin, just because you are my son doesn't mean there won't be consequences" he said sternly. I looked at the ground, "I know" I said quietly. "And you, Ally Dawson?" he asked. "Yes sir" she replied.

"Let's just see about you, shall we?" he said typing her name into his student data base. "Ah, you're the scholarship girl, those can be taken away, you know" he said. Ally let out a small gasp, I grabbed her hand `for reassurance.

"Dad let me explain" I said. "No, no explaining you two were late so that will go on your attendance record. And let me remind you Ally, if you are purposely late or skipping classes, you can lose your scholarship" he said. "I am sorry Mr. Moon, it won't happen again" she said with wide eyes.

"I hope it won't, you can go to class now" my dad said. We stood up and pushed in our chairs. "Not you Austin, I need to talk to you"

I looked over at Ally who was standing at the door, ' _sorry'_ I mouthed. She smiled and quietly said, "Bye". "Bye" I smiled back. She left, and I turned to my dad. "So, you've taken a liking to the scholarship girl?" my dad asked, with a smirk. "She has a _name_ " I gritted through my teeth.

"So you do like the scholarship girl" he smirked. "Dad, I am going to be straight and honest with you, Ally Dawson isn't just some girl, I have loved her for _three_ years, three years, dad. And you might think that I never dated anyone because of your stupid rule, that I can't date anyone because it will _interfere_ with my education, but it was because I was in love with the cashier at Sonic Boom!" I yelled in his face.

"But I don't care about your stupid rule dad, I'm 17 and able to make my own decisions. And now that I found Ally I don't plan on letting her go!" I finished, letting out a sigh. I had held that in so long, I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. My dad just sat there, smiling. _'I just screamed in his face and he's happy?'_ I was confused.

"Son, I've been waiting for the day you would stand up to me for something you wanted. And I know you say you don't are about my rule, and you are old enough to make your own decisions, and I know it probably wouldn't be the best to date someone your old man doesn't approve of. So I am giving you my blessing" he said slapping me on the back. I smiled and let out a small laugh. To know that my dad approved was great. "I'll see you later dad, bye" I walked out of his office. "Goodbye, son."

I entered the classroom and took a seat next to Ally, with a smile. "Why are you smiling, didn't your dad yell at you?" Ally asked while the teacher sat at her desk. "No, he just wanted to talk, what did I miss?" I asked. "We are doing evaluations today, so the teacher can see where we are with our skills, so it's basically a free day" she said. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages.

 _Dez: I am going to Nashville today to get some film supplies, need anything?_

 _Austin: No I'm good- see you later_

I looked up and Ally was writing in a brown book, I reached over, "Hey, what's that?" I grabbed the book. Ally slapped my hand, "Don't touch my book!". She went back to scribbling. After 2 hours of playing on my phone and talking to Ally, school was out, "Hey I have to go to my dorm and get some stuff, and then I will walk over to your house, okay?" she asked. "Yeah, sure".

 **A &A**

When I walked through the front door, I looked around. How do Dez and I live in such a mess. I grabbed everything on first floor, and shoved it into the closet under the stairs. I ran upstairs and looked in the game room. Why is my house such a mess?

I quickly cleaned and then went into my room. I threw everything into my closet, and ran into the kitchen. I searched through the pantry for potato chips. I heard the front door open, "Austin?" I heard Ally's voice. "I'm in the kitchen" I called out, grabbing the chips.

I walked into the living room, "Hey, so I have chips" I held up the chips. "And I have a punching bag upstairs, so we can train later" I said. "You were serious about that?" Ally asked. "Dixie- Chic serious" I replied.

She laughed and pulled her laptop out of her backpack. "What should we do for our project? I was thinking a report and then maybe a timeline of his life" she suggested. "Ally we have to do something cool, we should do a song!"

"But Austin, this is history, not music, we could do a visual representation, but what would we do?" she asked. "You know his signature red jacket? I have one that looks just like it, I have an older one from when I was younger that would fit you!" I said. After researching for an hour, we took a break and went upstairs.

"Okay, I am going to teach you self- defense" I said. Ally put on the punching gloves. "So what are you going to do if a guy is forcing you to go with him" I asked. "Punch him in the face?" Ally asked. "Yeah, pretend you are going to punch me" I said. Ally raised her arm, and I grabbed her hand and spun to where I had her arms pinned behind her back, and I was behind her. "Now what?" I asked. Ally bent her knee and kicked me in the groin. I let go and fell on the floor. "Are you okay?" Ally asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said a few octaves higher than normal.

After I recovered we did punching. I showed her how to punch without hurting her fists. When she went to punch the bag I stopped her, "Your stance isn't right" I put my hands on her hips and turned them. I positioned her arms to where they were bent and by her chest. _'I hope she can't hear my heart'_ My heart was beating a million miles a minutes. I stepped away, "Okay, go". I watched her for a bit, "We can stop now" I said. "Okay, I am exhausted" she said, taking off the punching gloves.

"I'm going to go Austin, it's getting kind of late" she said packing her things. "Okay I'll walk you out". She walked to the front door and I stepped onto the porch. I hugged her, "Be safe, okay?" I said, looking into her eyes. "I will" she said with a smile, and then she left.

' _What am I going to do about her?'_ I wondered as I closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I haven't updated in a while, so I am updating! Everyone has been so positive in their reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

Chapter 10

Ally's P.O.V

When I got back to my dorm, Trish was there. "Oh my gosh Trish, thank goodness you're here!" I said throwing my bag down and laying on my bed. "I got your text, why did you need me so badly?" she asked. I turned to her, "I like Austin".

 **A &A**

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school. I got on my motorcycle and went to Ally's dorm just in time to her walking out. "Hey Austin, what are you doing here?" she asked walking over.

"Here to pick up my best friend" I smiled. She walked over and got on the motorcycle. "Um, I said I was picking up my best friend" I said teasing her.

"Just drive, doofus" she said, grabbing my waist. I drove to the academics building and we walked into Ela. We walked in to see Trish and Dez talking about something. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ally asked. "Nothing" Trish said. "Stuff" Dez said leaning back in his chair. "Okay?" Ally sat down.

"Today class, we will be writing poems about your partner, which I will assign, you will do 4 different kinds of poems, and then present them on Friday, since I am giving you so much time, I expect very good work, Okay partners will be Cassidy and Dallas- Trish and Dez- Austin and Ally- Morgan and Luke" the teacher continued and Austin and I looked at each other.

' _My house?'_ Austin mouthed. I nodded. After Ela the rest of the day went by. In music we are writing a song, and we can choose partners, or work by ourselves. I was planning on using one of the songs from my song book, but then Austin leaned over. "Ally, will you be my partner, I can't write a song to save my life" he begged. "Fine, we will work on it at your place" I said. Austin smiled, "Thanks, Ally"

RIIIIINNNNGGGG

"I will see you at you house, I have to grab some stuff" I said gathering my things. "Okay, do you need a ride?" Austin asked. "No, I will walk" I smiled and left.

I got to my dorm and grabbed my laptop and my songbook. I had spent all last night writing about Austin and how we became friends. I walked out and headed to Austin's house, when I heard someone call my name, "Ally!" I turned to see Elliot, "We are still on for Friday right?" he asked jogging up to me. "Yeah, I mean it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything" I said, thinking of Austin. "Okay, well I'll tell you this much, we are going to a fancy restaurant so wear something nice" he said.

"Okay, I will, I have to go I am meeting up with Austin for our project, bye!" I walked away. I got to Austin's door and let myself in. "Austin" I called out not seeing him. "Austin?" I walked upstairs, to find him shirtless, and angrily punching the punching bag, that I had used just the day before. "Austin, are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned, "Oh, Ally you're here, I didn't hear you come in" he said taking off his gloves. "Yeah, I let my..self…in" I said slowly, noticing how muscular he really was. He had a 6 pack, and his biceps were huge. "You like what you see?" he asked, flexing his pecks. "You need to put a shirt on" I said, turning away. Austin jumped in front of me, "Am I a distraction?" he asked, flexing his pecks more. I ran down the stairs, "Don't come down until you are properly clothed!"

I sat on the couch, and opened up my laptop. I reached into my bag and got my song book, about to write about what just happened, when Austin came down the stairs. "Hey, what's this?" he asked reaching for my book. I slapped his hand away, "Don't touch my book!" He plopped down beside me, "So what are you going to do for your poems about me" he smirked. "I don't know" I said, scrolling through my music on my phone. "Maybe you could write one about my muscles" he said, flexing his biceps. "In your dreams" I pushed him playfully. "Well lucky for you, all my dreams come true" he said rolling on top of me, holding his weight up. Our faces were inches apart, so I leaned up slowly and closed my eyes. I stuck my tongue out and licked his nose and fell down laughing. Austin sat up trying to figure out what just happened. "Did you just lick my nose?" he asked, rubbing his nose. "Yep" I laughed rolling off the couch.

Austin's P.O.V

I thought she was going to kiss me _. I thought she was going to kiss me._ I was mad at myself, letting her toy with my emotions like that. _Maybe if she knew how you felt_. No, not yet, I thought. I was already mad about her going on a date with Dallas, that's why I was beating up the punching bag earlier. I reached into her bag and grabbed the brown book she didn't want me touching. "Let's see what's in this book shall we?" I smirked at Ally and she stopped laughing and stood up, "Austin, give me my book" she said.

"No way" I replied and stood up with the book out of her reach. "Austin, stop it, please" she jumped up trying to grab the book. I flipped through the book, _songs….songs…drawings…songs... diary entry! "_ Oh Ally, this one is dated just yesterday" I looked down, feeling my shirt being wet, into Ally's eyes streaming tears. "Oh my god, Ally I'm so sorry I didn't know how much this meant to you" I tried to hug her but she pushed me away, grabbing the book. "Goodbye, Austin" she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. I really screwed up.

Ally's P.O.V

 _Too close._ He got too close to seeing what I wrote about him in my book. I ran into my dorm, crying.

I threw myself onto my bed, "Ally, what's wrong" Trish asked, rubbing my back. "Austin" I sputtered out. "What did he do? I will kill him!" Trish punched her pillow. "No, I am just being an emotional teenage girl" I said curling into a ball. "Did you tell him that you like him, and he doesn't feel the same way?" she asked, plopping on my bed. "No I just- I- he almost read my book, Trish!" I started crying again. "Shhh, it's okay Ally, he didn't actually read it" she rubbed my back. I sat up, "You're right, why am I even crying?" I asked wiping my tears. "How about you go to the café and get a coffee" she handed me $5, "On me" she smiled. "Okay, let me clean my makeup off so I don't look like a freak" I laughed.

I went in the bathroom and wiped off the mascara running down my face. "Bye Trish, I see you in a bit" I said walking out of the room.

Trish's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room doing my homework, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, "Austin what are you doing here?" I asked. "Is Ally here" he said, revealing the flowers behind his back. "No she just left to go to the café" I said. "Good, can you put these on her bed, I feel bad for making her cry, I didn't realize that her book was so special to her" he said, looking at the ground. "Didn't she tell you not to touch her book" I asked. "Yeah…" he said. "Well Austin, I know you and I know you wouldn't invade Ally's privacy like that unless she did something, so what happened?" I asked. "Nothing" he muttered. "Something went on and I'm going to figure it out" I said taking the flowers. "See you tomorrow Austin" I said as I shut the door.

 **If anyone has fluff ideas please tell me! I love all of you so much, thank you for all the reviews. Please share and comment what you think! The last chapter I wrote was 2x longer than most of my chapters. I think I will make the date with Dallas in the next chapter, there will be lots of DRAMA. BBBYYYEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone, there has been a little confusion. Ally I going on the date with Dallas because she didn't want to be rude. She also didn't realize she liked Austin yet. ALSO, Austin rolled ontop of her during the Iron Man movie because he knew if she wanted him to stop, that she would tell him, so he is pretty sure she likes him.**

Chapter 10

Ally's P.O.V

When I came back to my dorm, there was a bouquet of flowers sitting on my bed. I reached for the tag and read, ' _I'm sorry, Love Austin'_ Oh my gosh I am about to faint, he said _love_ Austin. I grabbed the flowers and put them in a vase with water. ' _I guess I will talk to him tomorrow'_ I thought, slipping under my blanket going to sleep.

 **A &A**

I got to school the next day and looked for Austin. Dez was there so I asked him and he said he didn't know. I was about to pull out my phone, to text Austin, but the bell rang and the teacher started class. The rest of class went by and by the time lunch came, I was getting worried.

I left the academics building and went to Austin's house. I tried the door but it was locked. I went around back, and thankfully the backdoor opened.

I went in seeing no sign of Austin, "Austin? Are you here?" I called out. I walked up the stairs, searching for any signs that he was here. When I got to the top of the stairs I heard snoring coming from Austin's room. I shook my head walking in seeing him sprawled out on his bed. I thought about the last time I was in his room and how I thought we had slept together.

"Austin! Why aren't you in school?" I asked pushing him off the bed. "Huh, what was that for- Ally? What are you doing here" he asked, sitting up. "You weren't answering my texts and you weren't at school!" I said loudly, helping him up. But instead of him coming up, he pulled me down. "Ally, I'm so tired" he said wrapping his arms around me. "And I also have a cold" he added snuggling me. I was still tense from us being so close but I relaxed into it.

"Austin, you're sick, you need to get in bed" I said, pulling myself out of his arms. "Are you going to leave me with no food?" he asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I will make you some soup" I said exiting the room and going down to the kitchen. A few minutes later I came back up, to find Austin asleep again. "Austin, wake up, I made you soup, remember?" I said, gently shaking him. He fluttered his eyes open, _'Those eyelashes though'_ I thought.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" he asked with a confused look. "I made you soup" I said. "Oh yeah" he said laying down. "Austin, are you okay?" I asked, I put my hand on his forehead, "Austin you're burning up" I said putting the soup on the desk beside his bed. "Ally I'm fine" he suddenly ran out of his room and into the bathroom and I could hear him throwing up. "Austin, I am going to take you to the doctor" I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"You can't drive" he said, holding on to me for balance. "I have my permit and you are almost 18, we will be fine" I said. I pulled him down the stairs and got in his car. "If you have to throw up, just roll down the window" I said starting the car.

 **A &A**

When we got to the doctor's office, I went to the desk and put Austin on the waiting list, while Austin had taken a seat in an empty chair with his penguin blanket. I took a seat next to Austin and he placed his head on my shoulder. "Ally, why do you care so much about me?" he asked, in a weak voice.

I combed my fingers through his hair, "Because you're my best friend, and I don't want you sick" I said softly. I don't know what came over me but I was feeling brave, so I turned and kissed his forehead. Austin looked at me and smiled. He was about to say something when the nurse called us, "Austin Moon, the doctor is ready to see you now" I stood up, and pulled Austin up as well.

"I'm scared of the doctor" Austin whispered. "You tell me this now? Austin suck it up and deal with it" I said sternly. He laughed. We followed the nurse down a long hallway, I noticed Austin was having a hard time walking straight, so I wrapped my arm around him, "What are we going to do with you?" I muttered to myself, as I adjusted his blanket. "Drop everything including school to come take care of me?" Austin asked, pleadingly. "You wish, I have to get good grades in order to stay in school Austin, I'm already taking a risk bringing you here" I said as the nurse opened the door.

I lead Austin to the examination table. "The doctor will be with you shortly" she said. When she turned to leave I saw that Austin was staring her up and down, "Austin Monica!" I yelled. Austin turned to me with wide eyes, and flipped the blanket over his head. "You said my middle name!" he yelled. "Stop checking the workers out then!" I said annoyed.

I spoke too soon because as soon as those words left my mouth, the most gorgeous doctor came in, and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. "Hi I am Doctor Smith He could have been a model and I was in the middle of imagining what our children would look like when my phone buzzed.

 _Austin: Stop checking the workers out ;)_

I looked up at Austin who now had the blanket wrapped around his head like a nun. I glared at him and he just smiled. "So what seems to be wrong, Mr. Moon?" the doctor asked. "Austin has a really high fever and a bad headache" I said. "Austin, is your neck sore or stiff?" the doctor asked. Austin moved his head back and forth, "Yeah". "Well Austin I think you have meningitis, but since you came right when it started, it should be gone in a few days with the medication I will send a prescription to the pharmacy, for now just get some rest, your girlfriend can pick it up for you" he said.

"We're not-" I started but Austin cut me off, "That will be great, thank you" Austin said, and then let out a sneeze. "Come on Austin, we have to get you home" I said rewrapping his blanket around him. "Thank you Dr. Smith" I called out before we left the room. I heard Austin let out a low growl, as he put his arm around my waist. When we were out of earshot of everyone in the hall, I stopped. "Is Austin Moon jealous?" I asked. "No" he scoffed. "Smith is just way too old for you" he said. "Come on we have to get your medication" I said.

 **A &A**

After we went to the pharmacy, we went to Austin's house.

"Austin come on you have to go up the stairs, I know you're tired but the couch won't be comfortable" I said dragging him to the stairs. I looked behind me to find Austin clinging onto my back with his eyes already closed. I sighed and dragged Austin up the stairs, and into his bed.

I pulled the blanket over Austin, and sat watching him sleep, I know, creepy right? I went downstairs to get my backpack and went back up to do my homework. I did my poems of Austin while listening to my music, and all that was left was to write the song. I got out my songbook and started humming some melodies. Once I had a good chorus, I added lyrics.

"They wanna know know know your name name name, they want the girl girl girl with game game game, and when they look look look your way way way, you're gonna make make make 'em do a double take" I sang. "You have a really pretty voice" I snapped my head up to see Austin, awake. "How much did hear?" I asked nervously. "All of it" he said sleepily. "Austin you go back to sleep, I will make you dinner" I said standing up. "Okay, I'll be waiting" he smiled, closing his eyes.

After the soup was done I went back upstairs. "Austin, I am back with soup" I said walking in. "Mkay" he mumbled into his pillow. "Sit up so you can eat" I said sitting on his bed. "Can _you_ feed me?" Ausin asked, propping himself up. "Fine, but only because you're sick" I smiled.

I fed Austin his soup, there was some awkward silence until Austin spoke, "Ally, I really like you, like, a lot" Austin said softly, staring into my eyes. "Austin, you need to rest, the medication is making you delusional" I said. Even though I wished that what he said was true, I could'nt take any chances with him on medication. "No Ally, I mean it, I have to tell… you … something" he said dozing off from the medicine. "You can tell me in the morning, Austin" I combed my fingers through his hair, and he was out like a light. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Austin" I said, leaving the room.

 **How do you guys like it? The date with Dallas is in the next chapter and Austin will be fine by then. Review about what you think. I love you guys! BBYYYEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a week, school just started so I will try to update on days I don't have anything, and weekends. I have a set story line so I plan on finishing. I don't plan on doing a sequel, but I might if this story is successful. I plan on about 30- 40 chapters but I don't know how long it will take to write. This story will hopefully be finished in the spring, so hang in there! Anyways I'll get on with the story.**

Chapter 12

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up with a pounding headache, I turned to see what time it was. _'11:30'_ I thought rolling back to the middle of my queen size bed. I groaned getting out of bed. I didn't feel like I was sick anymore, just my head hurt. I checked my phone to see if Ally had texted me.

 _Ally: Our poems were due today, I don't know if you wrote them, but the teacher will probably give you some extra time since you were sick. We also need to work on our song. I don't know if you will be up in time for school, but text me if you are going to come._

It was Friday and I didn't go to school yesterday so I decided I could put up with a headache. I got dressed and headed to music.

 _Austin: I will be there in a bit_

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V

I waited for Austin outside the music room, but I didn't see him so I went inside as the bell rang. I took my seat in the back and turned around when I heard the door open. Austin snuck in and sat beside me. "Hey", he whispered, nudging me with his shoulder. "Hey, Austin" I yawned, I couldn't fall sleep last night.

"Either I am really boring or I am exhausting to take care of" he laughed, looking at me with the biggest smile. "Thanks for that, by the way. I would never had gone to the doctors" he said. "It's fine Austin, I actually really enjoyed yesterday" I smiled, "You were going to tell me something last night before you fell asleep, what was it?" I asked. Austin had a puzzled look on his face, "I don't remember" he said. "It's okay" I replied.

Later in class Austin and I had finished our song that was due. "This song is great, Ally, we are definitely going to have to write more songs together" he said picking me up and spinning in a circle. "You can put me down now" I said wiggling out of his grasp.

He lunged at me and pinned my arms at my waist, while wrapping his around me. "No Ally I won't ever let go!" he said playfully. "You'll have to let go at some point" I say, relaxing into his arms. "No I won't" he yelled playfully "I love you too mu-" Austin froze, "Sorry, like as a friend, I don't love you, I do, but as a friend" he said nervously. "It's fine" I said with a sigh.

"Hey, you want to come over later?" Austin asked. "I can't" I said. "My date with Dallas is tonight, I have to get ready for it".

"Oh, okay" Austin said with a pout. "Can I come over to your place then, before Dallas comes?" he asked, with a hopeful smile. "Fine, you can come over" I said with a teasing tone. RRIIIINNNNGGG

"You ready to go?" Austin asked. "Yep" I said.

 **A &A**

It was 6:30. "Austin you have to go, Dallas will be here any minute now!" I cried. "No, I want to be here when he picks you up!" he said loudly. There was suddenly a knock at the door. "He's here" I whispered, apparently loud enough for Austin to hear. "You nervous?" he asked. "A little" I answered.

I opened the door to see Dallas in a tuxedo. I was wearing a teal, knee- length strapless dress. "Hey Ally, and Austin?" Dallas questioned.

"Yep" Austin said, putting his arm in the doorway. "Just here hanging with my best friend".

"Well, Ally and I should be going, we have reservations" Dallas said, putting his arm out for me to grab.

I stepped out the door, not taking his hand. I was jerked back by a hand on my arm. "Ally" Austin looked into my eyes with his sincere ones. "Call me if you need anything- anything" he repeated.

"Okay" I said. Austin glanced at his watch. It was about 7:30. "Have her back by 10" Austin said to Dallas. "I can't make any promises" Dallas smirked, pulling me out the door.

 **A &A**

"So Ally, tell me about yourself"

We went to a fancy Italian restaurant. Austin would've known to take me to any kind of restaurant but an Italian one. But it wasn't Dallas' fault, he didn't know.

"Well, I go to the university on a scholarship, I go for music, and my best friends are Austin, Trish, and Dez, what about you?" I asked.

"Um, I go for acting, I grew up south of Tennessee, and I play soccer" he said. "This food is so good" I say, stirring my alfredo. "Yeah, it's one of the best places I've ever been" he said eyeing me creepily.

I looked down at food, flustered, until he leaned across the table. "You know, you don't have to go back tonight" he whispered huskily. "What do you mean?" I ask, putting my fork down. "I treated you to dinner, so you will treat me" he said smiling a fake smile. "No, I don't think so" I said shifting my weight, uncomfortable with where this was going.

"I didn't just pay over $100 to not get what I want, Ally, you're coming with me and that's final" he said reaching across the table and grabbing my wrist. Austin's words echoed through my head _'Call me if you need anything- anything'._ "Let me go to the bathroom first" I said hoping to be able to call Austin. "Alright, be fast" he said checking his watch.

I hustled to the bathroom and pulled out my phone, dialing Austin's number. On the last ring he picked up. "Ally, you okay?" I heard his voice. "Austin you have to come help me" I whispered.

"What! What's going on?" he asked. "Dallas is going to try to rape me" I whispered in the small bathroom. "I heard Austin yell in frustration, "I will be there in a few minutes, it's the Siena right? try and stall, Ally, if anything happens to you, I swear, I will kill him. Also, I want you to know, that I love you Ally" I heard a light buzz signaling he had hung up.

I walked out of the bathroom, trying not to show that I was scared. "You ready to go?" Dallas licked his lips and roughly grabbed my waist. I thought fast, "I was thinking we could get some dessert first, and then I could give you some dessert later" I stroked his chest, trying to be seductive. "I like the sound of that" he smirked. We sat down and Dallas waved a waiter over.

"We will have two slices of triple chocolate cake" Dallas said.

The waiter quickly came back with our cake and I took a bite and moaned to get Dallas' attention. "This is _so_ good!" I squealed. Hopefully my plan was working. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out.

 _Austin: I'm in the parking lot, hang in there_

I looked up to see Dallas eyeing my suspiciously, "Who was that?" he asks with a furrowed brow. "Just an Instagram alert" I lied. Dallas motioned for the check and the waiter came and gave the bill to Dallas.

I looked up to see Austin walk around the corner and I stood up and ran out of the booth, but before I got to Austin, Dallas grabbed my wrist. "Where do you think you're going, Pretty Girl?" Dallas smirked.

Austin walked up and pushed Dallas, "Don't touch her" he hissed. Dallas bumped chests with Austin. "Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me, huh?" he teased. "Me", Austin said staring straight into Dallas' eyes.

In a flash, Austin punched Dallas straight in the jaw. He fell to the ground and Austin grabbed me by the shoulders, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Now I am" I blushed. I was lucky to have someone who cared about as much as Austin did. "Let's go" Austin said grabbing my hand.

 **A &A**

Austin pulled into his driveway, and I couldn't help but let all the tears out, that I had been holding in. I curled into a ball and started bawling. Austin cut the engine and ran to my side, opened the door, and brought me inside.

He set me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I feel so safe when he holds me. I buried my head in his neck and let him comfort me.

"Austin?" I asked quietly. "Yeah?" he whispered. I leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't a peck, it was a full 5 second kiss. I was about to pull away, until I felt him kissing back. It felt so right and I couldn't help but smile through it all as our lips synched together perfectly. We pulled away gasping for breath.

"Austin I-"

"I'm sorry" Austin whispered, he leaned in and kissed my cheek and jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

 **I am so sorry for not updating in two weeks. School has kept me busy, but I have a 3 day weekend so I will defiantly update this weekend again. Reviews please, even though you might not think it's important, just tell me if you like it. See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I am almost at 4,000 reads! Like I said in the last chapter I will probably only update on weekends, but if I have time in the middle of the week then I will try to write an extra-long chapter. Anyways, I will get on with the story. Here we go.**

Chapter 13

Austin's P.O.V

I ran.

I didn't want to face what would come after, so I ran.

When Ally and I kissed, it felt like a thousand firework going off in my stomach. What I felt was real, but I wasn't sure if Ally felt the same way **.** Sure, she kissed me first, but she had an emotional night, and I don't want her to know how I feel right now.

 _'But what if she does like you back, you already told her you love her over the phone'_ my conscious echoed. "I meant I love her as a friend" I said out loud, panting. By now I was in the woods a bit off campus, "She knows that" I said, finally stopping and leaning on a tree. _'But what if she wishes it was more? You can't run away from your problems forever Austin"_ my conscious said as it faded away.

I sighed, I couldn't run away from my problems. I started to jog back to my house, where Ally was waiting. After a few minutes I reached my front door, I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Ally" I said pressed against the door, "I realized I can't run from my problems anymore, so I'll just say it" the house was really dark, and I was talking fairly loud, so Ally should be able to hear me, "I love you Ally, and if you don't like me back then that's okay, I fall you a little more everyday" I said nearing the couch, "And I would never let anyone hurt you" .

I saw her small figure laying on the couch, she was asleep. At first I was mad that she wasn't awake to hear my heart- felt confession. But then I saw how her eyes were puffy and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

I had caused those tears.

I made Ally cry.

I made a promise to her just then that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, but I had done just that. My vison soon became blurred as I sat there on the coffee table watching her chest slowly rise and fall. Tears ran down my cheeks and I stroked her hair out of her face.

She shifted her weight and mumbled something that I couldn't make out, I leaned in to hear what she was saying, "Austin" she said quietly. I leaned back wondering why it was my name she said, but that was soon answered when a tear ran out the corner of her eye.

My heart wrenched. It took everything I had to not start crying again. Her foot twitched which caused me to look down at it. She still had her shoes on, so I slowly took them off not wanting to wake her. I realized she still had her dress on as well _'That can't be comfortable to sleep in'_ I thought.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the smallest shirt I owned and 2 pairs of sweatpants. I went back down and took the dress off of Ally (I didn't look, I looked straight ahead. It is very hard to dress someone who is sleeping by the way) and slipped her into the sweatpants and t shirt. I put on the other pair and took my shirt off, laying down beside her. I thought about what tomorrow would be like as Ally's heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up on Austin's couch. I didn't know why I was there but who cares. I tried to get but a pair of arms stopped me. I turned to see Austin asleep, behind me with his arms around me. Was it bad that I liked it?

I snuggled into his chest and heard a light chuckle, "Getting comfortable are we?". I sat up and saw that Austin was very much awake, with no shirt on. I smiled, "You scared me". "I have that effect on some people" he laughed.

I went to get up but Austin pulled me back down, "Stay" he said with pleading eyes. "Bu-" I started. "Don't think about last night, just right now" he said pulling me down. I laid beside him and put my head in the crook of his neck. I realized that I wasn't wearing my dress from last night.

"Austin, where's my dress? Are these your clothes?" I asked. "Well, that dress didn't look very comfortable so I put you in my sweats and a T-shirt. But I didn't look! I swear!" he said, flustered. "Okay I believe you" We laid like that for a while until we heard the front door open, "Austin, I'm back from camera con!" Dez exclaimed.

We both scrambled to sit up in a normal position; I guess we aren't telling anyone yet. "Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" Dez asked. "Um, just hanging out with Austin" I said nervously. "I was just about to leave" I stood up, but Austin grabbed my wrist, "I have to go" I said knowing my eyes would say more than my words. Austin let out a defeated sigh, "Okay, I'll see you later, I guess"

"Goodbye Dez" I walked to the door and looked back at Austin one last time, "Bye" I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't updated in a while, and I have had a really long day. This story has almost 5k reads! Review and follow for more.**

Chapter 14

Ally's P.O.V

I didn't talk to Austin for the rest of the day. After several unanswered texts of him asking to talk to me, I responded so that he would leave me alone.

 _Austin: Ally- please, can we talk about what happened_

 _Austin: I'm sorry for whatever I did, just don't be mad at me_

 _Austin: Can we talk, please, I haven't seen you in forever_

 _Austin: Alllllyyyyyyyy_

 _Ally: Meet me by the fountain in 10 minutes if you want to talk_

I headed to the fountain as soon as I sent the text so that I wouldn't chicken out. When I got there I sat on a bench and pulled out my phone.

"Well who do we have here?" a familiar voice said slyly from behind me.

I spun around to see no other than the spawn of satin himself, Dallas Centino .

"Wh-what do you want Dallas?" I asked nervously.

"There's only one thing I want, and you know what that is" he said dragging his finger on my shoulder.

I stood up, "I can't talk to you, I'm meeting someone here" I said stepping away.

"I don't see anyone here, baby, no one to see me do this!" Dallas grabbed my arms and pinned them by my waist, trying to drag me to his car that I hadn't seen. As I struggled he gripped tighter, "If you don't struggle it will hurt a lot less, baby" he whispered in my ear.

The hairs on my neck stood up as we got closer to his car, any longer and I'd be gone. I was exhausted from trying to pull away and defend myself, I was about to give up until I saw a familiar figure running our direction.

Austin's P.O.V.

I went to the fountain expecting to see Ally, but she wasn't there

' _Must've stood me up'_ I thought. I turned to leave but something caught my eye.

I saw two people who looked like they were playing around with each other, one of them holding on and the other trying to get away.

I couldn't see them clearly, but they looked familiar.

' _Who is tha- Ally!'_ I ran faster than I ever had, sprinting to get to Ally in time. I could see clearly that the other figure was Dallas.

As I neared them, I saw Dallas use more force trying to pull Ally to what I assumed to be his car by the curb.

When I was 6 feet away from them I jumped out at Dallas, tackling him to the ground. We rolled in the grass, fighting each other, but I was bigger so I had an advantage.

When I had him pinned on the ground, I started to punch him repeatedly. "How *punch* many freaking times *punch* do I have *punch* to do this" I screamed at the now bloodied Dallas.

I stood up, panting, looked down satisfied with what I had done, and then turned to Ally, who ran to me and hugged me tighter than ever.

"Austin I-"

"Shhhh" I said rubbing her back as her eyes began to water.

"Let's go" I whispered, wrapping my arm around her waist, not caring where we went.

 **A &A**

We ended up going to my house and sat in my room.

"Austin, you're always there just in time, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you" she said.

"You can talk to me about what happened Friday night, that will make up for it" I said, looking into Ally's eyes for any emotions.

"Austin I really like you, I just- I- I think it's too soon. I've only known you for three weeks, and I know there are some people who know it's true love when they first meet, but I'm only 15, and your 17, so I really want to take this slow if we are going to be more than friends in the future, but not now, I don't think I'm ready" she said, looking at the ground.

"That's okay Ally, I'll respect what you want, and I will wait until you're ready, but until then I think we can just be friends" I smiled.

Ally let out a frustrated groan. "Is it something I said?" I asked.

"No, it's just you always have to go and be a perfect gentleman" she laughed .

"I can't help that I'm a charmer" I said. She laughed again.

"DO you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you have" she asked.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked hopefully, it's my favorite movie ever.

"Sure" she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Austin's P.O.V

Sometime during the movie Ally fell asleep, so I put a blanket over her.

How did I manage to find the girl I have loved for 3 years, and her be sleeping in the same bed as me.

What are the odds. I just didn't understand.

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up in a familiar bed. I turned over to see Austin with bed head while snoring. I'll admit it was pretty cute.

"Austin" I whispered.

"Austin" I said louder.

I started to shake him, "Austin wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open, "What? Huh? Ally?" he sat up and franticly combed his fingers though his hair. "I liked your bedhead hair" I laughed. "Oh, really?" he smirked, messing his hair up again.

"Let's get out of here" I whispered with a smile.

"Where do you want to go?" Austin asked playfully.

"Anywhere" I said and grabbed his arm, dragging him down to the garage where his bike was always waiting.

 **A &A**

 _2 months later. Austin and Ally have written a few songs together, Double Take, Billion Hits, and Break Down the Walls. They have continued to be close friends, but Austin is falling for Ally, hard. It is around Thanksgiving break, and if you are Austin and Ally fans at ALL, you know that Ally's birthday is coming up, on the 29_ _th_ _._

Ally's P.O.V

Austin and I are silently walking in the cool fall air down the sidewalk on campus, enjoying each other's company. Austin is wearing a beanie, and I've never seen him wear one before so it is absolutely adorable.

"What is your family doing for thanksgiving, Austin?" I asked.

"Every year we go to Barren River Lake and hang out at our lake house for about a week, sometimes our relatives come for a few days, since we never get to see them" he said looking straight ahead.

I sighed, since it was only ever me and my dad, our Thanksgivings we never eventful.

"What are you doing during break?" Austin asked.

"I'm staying here" I said bluntly.

"What! Why?" he asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I don't have a car to go anywhere, and my parents are in Africa, Trish is going to Miami, so I can't do anything" I stated.

Most people would be upset to be alone on holidays, but not me I was used to it, all of the music store conventions were during holidays, so my dad was never there, I sometimes walked to Trish's house, but that was about it.

"Come with us" Austin said.

"Like to your lake house?" I asked, flustered.

"Yeah, you can meet my parents properly, and I won't miss your birthday" he said cheerfully.

"Okay, but on two conditions" I said sternly. "Anything" Austin nodded his head with a huge smile.

"First, your parents have to be completely okay with me coming, I _cannot_ stretch that enough Austin".

He nodded in agreement.

"And secondly, since it's going to be my sweet 16, you get to take me to my birthday dinner, and I don't want to go to Ihop or Chili's, I want to eat somewhere absolutely wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Austin chuckled, "It would be my pleasure".

 **A &A**

 _1 week later_

"Ally, hurry we have to go!" Austin yelled.

"My bags!" I exclaimed, dropping them. Austin rushed over to help.

"Why did you bring so much stuff?" he asked. "We were supposed to leave 30 minutes ago"

"I have to look good for our date!" I said, immediately realizing my mistake. "I me-" Austin cut me off.

"Oh, it's a date now, huh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I didn't have time for this. "Austin, come on" I said loading one of my bags in the back of his car. He came with my other two and then opened the passenger door for me.

"Why thank you, Austin" I said in a horrible British accent.

"Any day, my love" he replied with a wink, and his perfect accent. My heart fluttered. Wait! I'm not supposed to like Austin, am I falling for him?

Austin's P.O.V

We drove the hour and a half talking and singing to whatever was on the radio.

When we pulled up to the familiar cabin, Ally gasped.

"Pretty nice, huh?" I said, getting out of the car. I grabbed mine and Ally's bags and led her inside.

"My parents should be getting here in a bit, they had to get some food before coming, and tomorrow my cousins should be getting here, so we have to share a room and a bed" I said, unlocking the front door. I looked back to see Ally's face noticeably paler. "We're _sharing_ a bed?" she asked nervously. "Nothing we haven't done before" I winked. Ally blushed and looked down at the ground, fidgeting with her hands. "Come on, I'll show you around" I said walking into the immaculate cabin.

 **IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT:::::::**

 **For the next chapter Austin's cousins will be coming, which means, Riker, Rydel, Rocky,Ross, and Ryland. Since Ryland will be 16 there is no doubt he will hit on Ally within the first 30 seconds they arrive, BUT Ross will be 17 along with Austin and could have an eye for Ally depending on what you vote for. In the comments vote for**

 **-Ross liking Ally, but her not liking him back**

 **-Ross liking Ally, and her liking him back**

 **-Ross not having a crush on Ally at all**

 **If you have gotten this far into this story that means you need to vote for this please.**

 **I will take majority votes so everyone needs to vote.**

 **Remember comment what you want to read!**

 **I I I**

 **I I I**

 **\/ \/ \/**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT: I plan on making this a 2 part story maybe 3, I have a set plot line and the entire series probably won't be finished until spring. I will be getting to a more interesting part of the story soon, with more Auslly! Yay. Thank you all so much for reading, leave comments or fluff ideas that you want in the story. Anything you put I will try and incorporate it into the plot line. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally . I have already decided what will happen with Ross and Ally, I spent two hours thinking about it last night, it's going to be good. More details in next chapter.**

Chapter 16

Ally's P.O.V

When I walked inside, the first thing I saw was the huge living room with a large wooden coffee table and a 72" flat screen tv. There was a long bar with four stools that you had to walk around to get to the kitchen one the left. And to the right was a long hallway with, what I assumed to be bedrooms.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Austin smirked, staring around. I could tell he was glad to be here.

"You really like it here, don't you?" I asked, setting my bags down to look around more.

"Yeah, it's the only place where my parents can come without being surrounded by work, so it's probably my favorite place in the world" he said running his fingers on the leather couch.

"Where do you want me to put my bags?" I asked.

"I'll take them for you" he said.

I followed Austin down the hallway, and we entered the first door on the right. "You can unpack if you want" he said, "There's the dresser and the closet has some hangers for you to use" he exited the room and I started to unpack. A few seconds later Austin came with his stuff from the car, set it down and started unpacking.

"Wait, you were serious about us sharing a room!" I said in shock.

"You weren't?" he smirked and went back to unpacking.

Austin finished unpacking in about 10 minutes but with me bringing three bags, I took longer. As I finished, Austin sat on his, wait, our bed, doing something on his phone. When I put the last of my clothes away, Austin stood up.

"Come on, I want to show you something" he said pulling me to the backdoor.

When we got outside I saw a dock at the edge of what I assumed to be their property, with a boat and jetski, leading into a beautiful lake.

"Do you want to the jet ski for a ride?" Austin asked.

"Of course" I exclaimed. We ran inside and changed into our swimsuits and then Austin grabbed life jackets from a shed and handed me the smaller one. We ran down to the end of the dock and Austin immediately started it, waiting for me to get on.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said hesitantly.

"Don't be scared Ally, it's just like my motorcycle" he said reassuringly. I got on and he sped off. It was really difficult to hold on to the side bars of the jetski when your driver thinks it's fun to go 60 miles per hour, so I ended up clinging to Austin so I wouldn't fall off.

"Can you slow down?!" I yelled, trying to be heard.

"Speed up? Okay!" he smiled, flooring the gas pedal, causing me to wrap my arms around him tighter. I felt his chest erupt in laughter. We went a few seconds probably going 70 mph, until he hit a huge bump in the water, sending me flying off the jetski. I smacked onto the water causing the life jacket to slip off since it was too large for me.

As I sunk further into the water I remembered why I was hesitant to get on the jetski, why I clung to Austin so tight. I can't swim. I thought about never seeing my mom or dad, or Austin, Trish and Dez. No it can't end like this, I stopped panicking and let my body float almost to the surface and screamed Austin's name.

"Austin!" I yelled. "Austin!" I said one last time before sinking under and accidentally taking in a huge breath of air. I flailed my arms trying to get to the surface, to get air, but the water was stuck in my throat. The last thing I saw was Austin diving into the water, before everything blacked out.

Austin's P.O.V

I felt Ally fly off the jet ski so I made a u-turn, only to not see her anywhere. I drove to where the empty life jacket was, picked it up and looked into the water. I didn't know how deep the lake was, or if Ally could swim, but she would have told me if she couldn't, right? My thoughts were interrupted by screaming, "Austin!" I heard Ally's frantic voice call out, "Ally!" I yelled diving into the water.

I swam a good 20 feet until I got to where ally had gone under I pushed myself under, searching in the murky water until I saw her slowly sinking below me. I went down as fast as I could and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to the surface with me. When I got a breath of air, I turned to see Ally unconscious, I started shaking her, "Ally! Ally wake up" I cried. I dragged her lifeless body to the jetski. I hurled her body over the seat and started to press on her stomach. After a few seconds it wasn't working , so I ran my fingers through my hair, shook my head, and leaned in to give her mouth to mouth.

Ally's P.O.V

Everything was black but I could feel myself throwing up the water, I coughed and took a large breath of air and my vision slowly returned. "Ally? Ally!" Austin hugged me tightly, before kissing my forehead. "You're alive!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying Austin Monica Moon?" I asked hugging him back.

"No it's just water" he laughed.

"Sure it is" I said pulling back from the hug.

"Do you want to head back, I think we've had enough for one day" Austin asked, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Sure" I said. Austin handed me my life jacket, and tightened it more securely than before. Austin was on the back of the jetski and I was turned facing him, closer to the handle bars.

"Do you want to drive" Austin asked, raising his eyebrow. "I don't know how" I said. "I'll show you how then" he smirked.

I grabbed hold of the handles, and Austin grabbed them from behind, "Now just twist the clutch" he said softly. I twisted it all the way and we lurched off, surprising me, so I let go. "You have to twist it slowly" Austin laughed. "O-Okay" I said unsurely. "Let me show you" Austin said. He slowly pulled the clutch and we went back to the dock.

 **A &A**

Austin's P.O.V

We were walking back up the stone path from the dock silently so I purposely bumped into Ally. She looked up at me and then bumped into me, giggling. I went to go bump her again but she stepped to the side and ran ahead to the house. "Come back!" I yelled chasing after her. "Catch me, Moon!" she yelled back.

She ran inside and closed the door, so I kept jogging. I opened the door to see Ally just standing there. "Ally I-" I looked up to see my parents standing in the kitchen. "Hey Austin, who's your friend?" my mom asked, with a confused face. "This is ally, I told you she was coming, oh crap I forgot to tell you guys, sorry" I said. Ally turned to me, "Austin! You said you would ask your parents! I'm going to go pack up my stuff" Ally said walking away.

"Ally wait!" my mom said, "You can stay we just weren't expecting you, no need to pack your stuff, sweetie" she finished. "Thank you Mrs. Moon, I don't want to barge in on your family trip but- " my mom cut her off, "Please call me Mimi, and we would love to have you stay, you seem like a very nice girl from what all Austin has told us". "Mooooom" I groaned. Ally giggled, "Looks like I'm staying" she said.

 **A &A**

Later that night, Ally and I were watching a movie. I was in a pair of sweats, with no shirt on, and Ally was wearing one of my old band t-shirts, with her Nike shorts. She was sitting in my lap, and we had a blanket wrapped around us.

"Your hair smells nice" I said quietly.

"Thanks, I guess" she laughed back. "Austin?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Ally positioned herself so she could see me.

"About today on the jetski-" she started.

"If it's about the mouth to mouth, I'm really sorry, but it was kinda necessary for you to live" I said.

"No it's not about that, let me finish one sentence, okay?" she asked.

"Okay" I said.

"When I fell off the jetski, and I was sinking to the bottom of the lake, I thought about never seeing anyone I love again, my dad, Trish, but the first person I thought of" she paused and looked me in the eyes, "Was you" she said softly.

"I think I really like you" she finished. I sat looking at her not knowing what to say. "Say something" she said, pleadingly.

"I think I really like you too" I said glancing at her lips.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" she smiled.

"No" I said huskily. It took all my strength to not kiss her right then and there, on the couch, but I wanted to wait.

"What? Why not" she asked in a panicky voice.

"We have to save _that_ for our date" I smirked, walking to our room.

I got under the blankets on the left side of the bed and Ally walked in, so I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. Ally laid down beside me, leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I flashed my eyes open to see her turning off the lamp. When she layed back down, I wrapped my arms around her small frame. Ally tensed up for a second, but then relaxed into my bare chest. I opened my eyes one last time to see a small smile on her face, before actually going to sleep.

 **How was that? I don't feel to confident about this chapter, but review what you think. The cousins are coming tomorrow! I have already decided the plot for the relationship with Ross and Ally, so if you have already voted, that's great and I am glad everyone gets to choose what they think. I will try and update in the middle of the week if I have time, because I'm super excited about where this is going. See you soon! Byeeeeeeeee**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up to a soft whisper.

"Austin, Austin wake up" Ally said softly. I rolled over, "No, I don't want to" I said flopping my arms to the side.

"Your phone has been going off all morning, I think it's your cousins" she said.

I jumped up and grabbed my phone off the charger, I loved it when my cousins came, because since there are so many of them, there is never a dull moment.

 _Riker: We will be there in about 30 minutes_

From 25 minutes ago.

They will be here in 5 minutes!

"Ally we gotta get dressed, they'll be here in 5 minutes!" I said running into the bathroom to do my hair. When I came back in the room, Ally had on a Tyler's t-shirt with jean shorts. "I'm ready, are you?" I asked.

Ally smirked, "Shirt much?"

I looked down to see I was still wearing my sweats. I looked out the window and saw a familiar white van pulling in the driveway.

"AH!" I screamed. I ran to my dresser, "Shirt shirt shirt shirt shirt" I said frantically throwing clothes everywhere. I pulled out a light blue v neck and slipped it on. It didn't match with my sweats so took them off and started digging for shorts.

I heard a gasp and then a small laugh, and turned around. "What's so funny" I asked.

"You wear hot pink underwear?" Ally managed to ask through laughs. I looked down slightly embarrassed, to see I was wearing my favorite pair of American eagle boxers, but I knew how to turn the tables. "You don't?" I smirked.

Ally ran out of the room yelling, "I can't take this!"

I found a pair of coral colored shorts, and put them on, running outside to greet my cousins. Ally followed me down the gravel driveway to the white van.

Rydel jumped out as the van was still moving, and ran to me giving me a huge hug.

"Austin, I missed you so much, how are you?" she paused and gasped, " _Is she your girlfriend?"_ she asked with wide eyes.

"No no no no no, Ally and I aren't dating, we're just friends" I turned towards Ally and smiled. The next person out was Ryland.

"Hey, Austin! I'm really glad we were able to come" he turned and saw Ally, and muttered, " _Really_ glad we could come" he walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulder and said, "Hey girl, do you have a name, or can I call you _mine_ " he smirked.

I slapped him on the back of the head, "Jack off, she's too old for you" I said. Ally let out the loudest laugh I had ever heard from her, and Ryland went inside with his bags.

Next was Riker and Rocky, they came out and gave me a hug and introduced themselves to Ally. I was about to ask if Ross came until I saw him get out. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I haven't heard from you in forever, what's up?" I asked, patting him on the back.

"Nothing much, I've been good, what about you, and her?" Ross asked pointing to Ally, who was talking to Rydel.

"Oh, that's Ally, but we're not together, just friends" I sighed happily.

"Okay, well we have all of our stuff out of the van so we're going to unpack our stuff and then we can all do something together" Ross said, walking to the front door.

"Yeah, that's cool, my mom should be making lunch pretty soon, so don't take too long" I laughed walking over to Ally.

"I didn't realize there were 5 of them"

"Yep, they've always been quite a handful" I said.

"Do you want to do something?" Ally asked.

"Like what?"

"Like whatever you do for fun around here" she said.

"We can ride the 4-wheelers" I suggested.

"You have multiple 4-wheelers, like for racing?" she asked with the biggest smile.

My face quickly inched into a smile equally as big, "Race ya" I said before quickly sprinting off to the shed.

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V

After Austin and I raced 4 wheelers in the woods beside his house, we went back inside where everyone was eating lunch.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Austin asked running over to the table.

"We did but then we got hungry" Rocky replied.

I quietly took my seat in between Austin and Rydel, she looked about 19 or 20, we could probably talk about girl stuff together. As I listened to everyone have their own conversations, I caught Ross looking at me a few times. I talked to Rydel a little, turns out that they live in LA, but were all born in Colorado, and they drove all the way here. They all live together without their parents, because they died in a car crash about 3 years after Ryland was born. Also they all really like to be in the water, ocean or lake, and they can all surf.

After about 20 minutes of eating I excused myself and went to my room to be by myself. After an hour of working in half completed songs, Austin comes in.

"Hey, we are all going into town to see a movie, wanna come?" he asks.

"Sure" I say, I grab my stuff and we walk outside to the van. We get in waiting for everyone to come until Austin speaks, "Crap, forgot my wallet, I'll be back" he says. He walks in and Ross comes out joining me.

"So, Ally, what do you think of this place?" he asks.

"Um, I really like it, actually, it's just far enough from the city to feel like you're in your own little world" I reply.

"You're really pretty" he blurts, blushing slightly, scratching the back of his neck. "Has anyone ever told you that?" I blush at his compliment and reply, "Austin's tells me a lot".

I look back to the front door to see Ryland coming out, yay I won't be alone with Ross anymore. Ryland gets in the van and pushes Ross, "Move so I can sit by the lady" he says sassily. Ross rolls his eyes and sits in the back while Ryland turns to me, "Sup" he nods his head and puts his arm over my shoulder. I take it off and put it by his side, "No thanks, I'm good" I say as Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and Austin come out. Finally.

We drive about 20 minutes until we are in town, Riker must know the way, because he drives straight there. As we walk inside I see a display with a zombie alien thing on it. "We should see Zaliens 12!" Austin says. Everyone else agrees, but I think scary movies are boring. I go along anyways since it's 6 against 1.

During the movie I sat watching the screen, unamused, eating popcorn, while Austin was clinging to me like a baby. "Is Austin scared?" I asked in a teasing voice, throwing popcorn at him. "No" he scoffs, sitting up and straightening his shirt. On the screen, a Zalien pops up and he lets out a small scream and grabs onto me again, "Just making sure you weren't scared" he says. ' _Yeah right'_ I think to myself. After an hour and a half of girlish screams from Austin, we all head back.

 **A &A**

Once we all had dinner, I was in my room writing in my song book when Rydel came in.

"Hey, we are all going on the boat in a bit when it gets dark, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Is Austin going?" I asked. I wouldn't feel safe if he wasn't on the boat with us.

"He should be, you can ask him though if you want" she said and then left the room.

Austin came in and plopped onto the bed right beside me, "Whatcha thinking about? How hot I am?" he teased.

"Nope, I was thinking about asking you if you were going on the boat tonight" I said.

"Yeah, I'm going, why?" he asked

"Well, I don't want to go if you're not going to go" I said.

Austin smirked, "Well it's going to get dark soon so I'm going to get the boat ready".

"Okay I'll come out in a bit then" I said as he walked out. I went in the bathroom and got my swimsuit on, and then put a t-shirt over it, since I don't like showing my stomach to the whole world. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a ziplock for my phone and headed down the stone path to the dock.

 **A &A**

About 15 minutes later everyone was outside and ready to go. The sun was setting and I was a bit nervous, but I shook it off. We all got in and Rocky drove to the middle of the lake, where Riker got a wake board and jumped in the water. Rocky put the boat in full thrust and we sped off with Riker behind us.

"Whoa!" Rydel yelled. Riker just did a backflip, and Ryland was getting a board ready to join him. I looked over at Austin who was staring out onto the water like he was studying it. I went across the boat ad sat next to him, only realizing I sat down when I put my head on his shoulder.

"Are date is tomorrow" he whispered with a smile.

"Yeah, are you excited?" I smirked back.

"Obviously" he said, he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a tight side hug. "I'm really glad you came" he said.

"Well I didn't want to be left out on the fun while everyone else goes boating" I said with a slight laugh.

"No, I mean like on this trip, I'm glad you came" he smiled. "I'm glad I came too" I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ally's P.O.V

"There" Rydel said, "You look perfect"

Tonight was mine and Austin's date. I was really excited, but I didn't want to show it since I knew Austin would tease me if I did.

I looked in Rydel's full length mirror and examined myself one last time. I was wearing a strapless yellow dress, I thought it was too short, but Rydel said Austin would like it. I was in Rydel's room because she insisted on doing my makeup, and I loved it. It made me look older.

I checked my phone, "Delly I have to go, it's 6:30!" I grabbed my stuff and went into the living room, where Austin was waiting.

"Are you rea-", he stopped mid-sentence.

"Is it too much" I asked looking down at my dress.

"No-no, you look great" he smiled. I blushed. Austin was wearing a classic black tuxedo with a black tie, and his hair was its usual mess.

"Shall we go?" he asked in a perfect British accent, offering his arm out.

"We shall!" I said, taking his arm.

 **A &A**

Austin drove us to a really fancy French restaurant. He had made reservations so we were seated immediately.

"So…" I said, peeking up from my menu.

"So…" Austin said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are we supposed to do on dates? I mean, Ive been on dates with Gavin, and I asked him questions like, his favorite movie, and stuff, but I know everything about you, Moon, what do you do on your dates?" I asked.

"My dates? I've never been serious enough with anyone to take them on a _date_ , but I've taken a few girls through the Taco Bell drivethrough" he smirked.

"So you've never had a girlfriend? Why not?" I asked.

"Well, I've kinda been waiting for you" he said with a slight blush.

"Aw.. That's sweet" I said.

"No, you don't get it, Ally" he said scratching the back of his neck.

The waiter came up to our table, "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going to have the Chicken Parmesan, and the lady will have" he stopped and looked at me, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Austin I can order my own food" I giggled.

"I know but I'm trying to be a gentleman" he whispered loudly. The waiter was holding back a laugh.

"I'll get what you're having" I said.

"Two Chicken Parmesans" Austin said giving the menus to the waiter. "Your food will be out shortly" he said, and then left.

"So continue with what you were saying before" I said.

"Okay, so I used to live in Miami, until I moved here, that was 4 years ago" he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Four years ago Sonic Boom opened and I went there every day with Dez, one day I noticed that there was a girl working at the cashier, and I instantly knew that I liked her, I came in every day until I moved Ally, every single day, and I have liked her, and her only, for the last 4 years" he finished.

It all made sense, the boy with red hair that broke all the instruments was Dez, Austin was his friend that had come in everyday sometimes twice a day, I had seen him before and thought he was cute, but he never bought anything so I never talked to him.

I looked Austin in the eyes, "It was you this whole time? The boy with blonde hair?"

"I didn't want to tell you until we were really good friends because I didn't know how you would react" he said sheepishly.

"No Austin, I absolutely love this, it's like a story!" I said. **(A.N. It is a story** **J** **)**

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

"Defiantly not" I smiled.

 **A &A**

After we finished eating, we drove back to the cabin, and as we were getting out of the car, Austin got a text.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Rydel asking when we are getting back" he said putting the phone back in his pocket. "Come on there's something I want to show you" he took my arm a we went down a trail that lead into the trees.

"Is this the part where you murder me and leave my body in the woods" I asked, stepping over a branch.

"Nope" he said, sounding like he was deep in thought, I could tell he was looking for something.

About 25 yards later I could see some light ahead, and Austin walked a little quicker. I stopped when I saw a gazebo covered in tea lights.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"Almost as beautiful as you" Austin whispered in my ear. I blushed as he led me up the steps, and played classical music from his phone.

"May I have this dance?" Austin asked, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Austin, you know I can't dance" I said, taking his hand anyways.

Austin swayed to the music with his hands on my waist, and mine around his neck.

"What are we Ally", he asked looking down at me.

I swallowed deeply, "Anything you want" I looked down at our feet and stopped swaying, nervous of what Austin would say.

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up. My breath hitched from seeing that his face was closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips as he leaned in and so did I.

It started soft and gentle, when our lips touched. I felt like I was floating in the air, and my stomach was doing back flips. I still had my arms around Austin's neck, so I combed my fingers through Austin's hair and gave it light pulls, a moan escaping his lips, but it was his turn now. Austin licked my upper lip, and I opened my mouth granting him access and he grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. I smiled as he pulled away, us both breathing heavily, our bodies still touching. Austin gave me another peck on the lips.

"Let's go back, it's pretty dark and I don't know what animals are out here" he said huskily, looking over his shoulder.

"Alright" I whispered.

Austin put his arm around my waist and I shiver from his touch. "Are you cold" he asked.

"A little" I lied. Austin took off his tuxedo coat and put it over my shoulders.

"Is that better?" he smiled, looking down at my lips.

"It's perfect" I smiled and turned around followed the trail, as I saw him try to lean in again.

When we got inside the cabin it was about 9:30 and everyone was in the living room with their eyes on us when we walked in.

Rydel jumped up and dragged me to her room, slamming the door behind us.

"Tell me everything, starting with dinner" she demanded.

"Okay, if you insist" I blushed. "Austin took me to a French restaurant and he told me that he had had a crush on me for 4 years and he hadn't dated anyone because he was waiting to find me, and then when we drove back, we went to a gazebo that was covered in tea lights, and it was beautiful, and he kissed me" I finished.

Rydel was silently screaming and flapping her hands like a seal. "I SHIP IT SO HARD" she exclaimed, running around the room squealing.

"Calm down, Delly, but now I'm 99% sure we are a thing because he asked me what we were, and I said anything and then he kissed so yeah" I said laughing at her still spazzing out.

"What was it like?" she asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"What was what like?" I said

"The kiss!" she whisper yelled.

"It was good" I said blushing.

"More like fan-freaking-tastic by the looks of your face" she teased.

A knock came from the other side of the door, "Rydel are you done interrogating Ally, it's pretty late" a familiar voice said.

"I'm coming out now" I said, getting up from Rydel's bed. I was greeted at the door by a shirtless Austin who smirked as I tried to walk past him, and grabbed my waist from behind.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing, out in these halls all alone this late at night?" he whispered in my ear.

"It's not even 10 Austin, it's not late, and stop trying to be seductive because it's not working" I laughed.

"You could at least _pretend_ that you are afraid of my dark side" he said smoothly as we walked into our room. **(What UP R5 reference!)**

"Trust me, I'm terrified" I said walking into the bathroom. I put my hair in a bun so I wouldn't have to wash it, and took a quick shower. I got out and changed into one of Austin's t-shirts and black Nike pros.

"Are you going to bed or do you still want the light on?" I asked Austin, who was strumming a guitar.

"I'll go to bed" he said and flipped off the light.

I faced away from Austin on my side and closed my eyes for a few minutes until I felt light kisses on my neck, and flashed my eyes open.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"Nothing" he said, I could feel the smile on his lips. He slowed the kisses and I turned back over to sleep, until he started again on my jawline. I accidentally let out a moan and he rolled on top of me covering me in kisses.

"Stop it Austin" I said, but he continued.

"Stop!" I pushed him off of me and he rolled to the other side of the bed and smirked.

"I know you want me" he said quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's birthday is today? MINE! Yaaayyyyyyyyy**

Chapter 19

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I tried to get up, but Austin pulled me down.

"I'm going to make you breakfast in bed, so you can't leave, okay?" he asked.

"If you must" I sighed, and then giggled when he winked at me. "I'll be back in a bit" he said.

I laid down again and pulled the sheets back up. I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes because there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yawned expecting Austin, but Ross came in instead.

"Hey Ally" he said sitting close to me on the bed.

"Hey, what brings you in here so early?" I asked.

"Well, Ally, I really like you, like, a lot, and I think you feel the same way so I'm going to kiss you now" he said the last part very quietly, like he was unsure.

I tried to say something as he leaned in, but I felt like I was chocking. I tried to get up and run but my legs wouldn't work.

As his lips touched mine, I instantly knew he wasn't as good of a kisser as Austin. He was okay, but I definitely was not enjoying this.

I heard the breaking of a glass plate come from the door way, and a familiar voice "Ally?"

 **Cliff hanger! TONS of drama coming up. I love where this story is going. Super short chapter but I will be updating again in the next 2 days and this will be the third time this week I've updated. I haven't been updating again for a while, because school has kept me busy. Life of an 8** **th** **grader. I love everyone who has been reading from the beginning and anyone who just started. Leave reviews because it makes me think about this story more, to give more ideas for it. I have a one-shot that I plan to do but haven't gotten around to writing it yet. Thanks for all the follows and favorites and no hurtful comment, I truly appreciate it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ally's P.O.V

I turned and saw Austin with hurt and anger plastered on his face.

I jumped up from the bed, "Austin I can explain"- I started to say but he cut me off. "No Ally, there's nothing for you to explain, you and Ross obviously like each other, so have fun with your new _boyfriend"_ he spat, before running out of the house.

"What the- What were you thinking Ross?" I screamed.

"I- I didn't know that you and Austin had a thing for each other" he said nervously.

"A thing? We were together, but not anymore" I said burying my head into a pillow. "Please get out" I said with tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry" Ross said before leaving the room.

 **A &A**

It had been two hours and Austin still wasn't back yet, and I was worried.

 _'What if he hurt himself?'_

 _'What if he got lost in the woods?'_

My thoughts were interrupted by a slam of the front door and Mimi's anxious voice.

"Austin Monica Moon! Where have you been?" I heard her ask.

"Out" a mumbled voice replied.

"I was worried sick about you, not to mention how badly Ally was worried!" she said.

"Ally doesn't care about me" he spat.

"What are you talking about? I thought that the gazebo would seal the deal, honey"

"It did, and we decided to be more than friends last night, but I guess she changed her mind since I caught her sucking Ross' face off" he yelled the last part and I heard something break in the living room.

"Austin Moon! You had better straighten up right now, and stop breaking my vases!" Mimi exclaimed.

I heard a mumbled _'whatever'_ and footsteps coming to our room.

I pretend to be asleep when he comes in and I hear Austin opening and closing drawers. I roll over to face him and he looks at me.

"I'm just getting my stuff" he mumbled, continuing to empty the drawers.

"Austin I"- he cut me off, "Ally, I don't want your apology and I don't want you to try and explain, because I won't listen" he said, slamming the last drawer closed. He picked up his bag and walked into the hallway and into Riker and Rocky's room, which was right beside ours, or well, mine now.

I never heard anyone come out of the room beside me so I just laid in bed and eventually drifted asleep.

 **A &A**

The next morning I woke up around noon. I never sleep in that long, but it must have been all of the stress taking a toll on me.

I walk into the kitchen and see Mimi making sandwiches.

"Hey honey, have you and Austin made up yet?" she asks.

"No, every time I try and talk to him he tells me he doesn't want to hear it, and walks off" I said sadly.

"You know it's only because he cares so much, don't you?" Mimi stops making the sandwiches and looks at me.

"I- um, I didn't know that" I stutter.

Suddenly we heard something coming from the living room so we went to go see.

"Austin, just let me explain" Ross said.

"I don't want to hear it" Austin mumbled walking to the front door.

"I know you're mad, but it wasn't Ally's fault, it was mine" Ross said, grabbing Austin's arm.

Austin turned and punched Ross in the face giving him a bloody nose and continued beating him.

"Austin!" I shriek. "Stop it, get off of him!" I yell trying to pry Austin off Ross' limp body.

"Fine!" he yells, "You want your boyfriend? You can have him!" he grabbed his keys and opened the front door. I acted on instinct and grabbed his arm, "Don't go" I whispered.

"Don't touch me" he seethed, before pushing me away from him, and getting in his car.

If Mimi was right about him only being so mad because he cared, he could've fooled me. I ran to my room crying and thinking about the mess I was in.

 **A &A**

I woke up and looked out the window, it was dark so I checked my phone. 11:47.

I got out of bed and walked into the living room, where I saw Austin sleeping on the couch.

I stopped and watched his chest rise and fall, I really did love Austin. Wait! What? I thought about Austin, how I loved his laugh, his messy hair, and his passion for music, the way he got protective if there was another guy around. I really did love everything about him.

I walked to the couch and got on my knees and lightly brushed Austin's hair, "I don't want to fight anymore" I whispered, and then I kissed his cheek. Austin's eyes shot open, which startled me, causing me to panic and hit my head on the coffee table.

"Ow…" I moaned rubbing my head. Austin sat and glared at me.

"What do _you_ want?" he spat.

"To talk" I said.

"Go to bed" he flipped over, facing the inside of the couch and pulled the blanket closer to him.

"I'm not leaving so I suggest you listen" I said sitting more comfortably on the floor.

"When you went to make pancakes, Ross came into our room. I didn't know he was going to kiss me, and he leaned in and told me he was going to kiss me and I was to shocked to move Austin, you have to believe me, I don't have any feelings towards Ross at all, and I don't want us to fight any more" I said.

Ross turned back to me and stood up, so I stood up too. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Walking you back to your room" he said.

"I love you" I said so quietly _, I_ could barely hear it, but Austin did. He stopped, "What did you say?" he asked in a menacing voice, pinning me against the wall, arms on either side of my head, daring me to say it again. I looked up and my brown eyes met his hazel ones, full of emotions I couldn't make out. Hope? Anger? Lust?

"Say it" he whispered with his eyes closed and his face towards the ceiling. "Say it again" he begged

I swallowed, "Austin Monica Moon, I love you" I said in a hushed voice, keeping my eyes on him.

He still had his eyes closed and wouldn't look down. Austin took a deep breath and looked like he was in an internal war deciding on what to do.

I whispered his name, "Austin?" and his eyes flashed towards me, and I saw one thing only in his eyes, pure lust. He quickly grabbed my waist and kissed me hard. It wasn't soft and delicate like the one two nights ago, it was rough, but he knew what he was doing.

He squeezed by butt making me gasp, and he thrust his tongue in my mouth. After his tongue fought for dominance in my mouth, felt a tug pulling up on my shirt. I pulled away and closed my eyes, panting against the wall.

"No" I said.

"Ally just let me do this I-" Austin started

"No Austin, we can't go farther than this, it's too soon" I said glancing at my bedroom for an escape. "I'm going to bed" I said, walking to the door of my room.

"Come sleep with me" Austin said, grabbing my arm, and lightly pulling me to him.

"Your caught up in the moment, sleep on it, we'll talk in the morning" I said, wiggling out of his grasp.

Austin let out a long sigh, "Okay" he said, knowing that I wouldn't budge.

"Goodnight" I said, before kissing him one more time.

"Good night" Austin replied.

 **Whatcha think? I really like this chapter tbh. Tell me what you think and if anyone has fluff ideas then pm them to me and I will put it in the story or make a one- shot. I have one planned that I might do but not yet….**


	21. Chapter 20: Revised

End of Chapter 20: Revised

I woke up and looked out the window, it was dark so I checked my phone. 11:47.

I walked out of my room and into the living room, where I saw Austin sleeping on the couch.

I watched Austin's chest rise and fall, I really did love Austin. Wait! What? I slowly thought about Austin, how I loved his laugh, his messy hair, and his passion for music, the way he got protective if there was another guy around. I really did love everything about him.

I walked to the couch and got on my knees and lightly brushed Austin's hair, "I don't want to fight anymore" I whispered, and then I kissed his cheek. Austin's eyes shot open, which startled me, causing me to panic and hit my head on the coffee table.

"Ow…" I moaned rubbing my head. Austin sat up and glared at me.

"What do you want?" he spat, staring at me with angry eyes.

"To talk" I said.

"Go to bed" he mumbled, flipping over, facing the inside of the couch and pulled the blanket closer to him.

"I'm not leaving so I suggest you listen" I said sitting more comfortably on the floor.

"When you went to make pancakes, Ross came into our room. I didn't know he was going to kiss me, and he leaned in and told me he was going to kiss me and I was too shocked to move Austin, you have to believe me, I don't have any feelings towards Ross at all, and I don't want us to fight any more" I said.

Ross turned back to me and stood up, so I anxiously stood up too.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Walking you back to your room" he said.

Austin took my hand and led me back to the doorway of my room.

"I love you" I said so quietly, you could barely hear it, but Austin did. He stopped, "What-what did you say?" he asked in a menacing voice, pinning me against the door, his hands holding mine beside my head, daring me to say it again. I looked up and my brown eyes met his hazel ones, full of emotions I couldn't make out. Hope? Anger? Lust?

"Say it" he whispered, closing his eyes, and his face towards the ceiling. "Say it again" he begged

I swallowed, "Austin Monica Moon, I love you" I said in a hushed voice, keeping my eyes on him.

He still had his eyes closed and wouldn't look down. Austin took a deep breath and looked like he was in an internal war deciding on what to do.

I whispered his name, "Austin?" and his eyes flashed towards me, and I saw one thing only in his eyes, pure lust. He quickly grabbed my waist and kissed me hard. It wasn't soft and delicate like the one two nights ago, it was rough, but he knew what he wanted.

He squeezed by butt making me gasp, and he thrust his tongue in my mouth. After his tongue fought for dominance in my mouth, felt a tug pulling up on my shirt. I pulled away and closed my eyes, panting against the wall.

"No" I said.

"Ally just let me do this I-" Austin started, a begging tone in his voice.

"No Austin, we can't go farther than this, it's too soon" I said glancing at my bedroom for an escape. "I'm going to bed" I said, walking to the door of my room.

"Come sleep with me" Austin said, grabbing my arm, and lightly pulling me to him.

"Your caught up in the moment, sleep on it, we'll talk in the morning" I said, wiggling out of his grasp.

Austin let out a long sigh, "Okay" he said, knowing that I wouldn't budge.

"Goodnight" I said, before kissing him one more time.

"Good night" Austin replied.


	22. Chapter 21

**Guys I have no more ideas for fluff, and I have to put stuff in between the chapters so it's not a bunch of skipping. If you have any ideas PM me or something. I really appreciate it. This is just a filler chapter, and I'm sorry for not updating, school is literally getting in the way of life and stuff.**

Chapter 21

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up with a pair of arms around me. I turned and saw Austin asleep, slightly snoring. _He must have waited until I fell asleep,_ I thought.

"Austin" I said, lightly shaking him.

"Austin, wake up" I repeated.

"Huh?" Austin said opening his tired eyes. "Hey Ally" he said snuggling me.

"Do you want to do something with me?" I asked rolling on my side.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Take me into town" I said tossing a shirt to Austin that he had left in my room.

"Feisty, now are we?" he chuckled, pulling the v- neck over his head. I went in the bathroom and pulled on a blue t-shirt and jean shorts with my plain black Chacos.

I waked out of the bathroom and saw no sign of Austin so I walked into the living room.

"Are you ready?" Austin asked, tossing his keys in the air.

"Yep" I said, and we walked out the door

 **A &A**

After a 20 minute drive, we got to the small town closest to the cabin, and Austin parked in a small parking lot.

"So there isn't a ton of stuff to do here, but there are a few small boutiques that you could shop at" he suggested.

"I don't have my wallet" I said searching my back pocket.

"I'll pay for your stuff" Austin said smirking.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Ally" he said grabbing my hand, "Let's see what we can find in this town"

 **A &A**

After about 3 hours of window shopping and eating at a small café, we walked back to the car through a flower garden and Austin stopped in the center near a bench.

"Ally, I know that things between us haven't been the most comfortable situations, but you are one of the most important people in my life, and I love you Ally" Austin took out a small box and knelt to the ground.

"Ally –I don't know your middle name- Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, opening the box, showing a gold necklace that had "Ally" in cursive.

"Yes! Of course!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

Austin stood up, "I had I feeling you would say that".

He placed one hand on my waist and the other under my chin and lightly kissed me.

"May I?" he asked, holding up the necklace.

I turned around and separated my hair so Austin could put it on me. His fingers lightly brushed the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine.

Austin spun me around and kissed me on top of my head and whispered, "You're beautiful" before taking my hand and walking back to the car.

 **A &A**

We got back to the house around 1pm and it was strangely quiet.

"Any one home?" Austin called out.

"Yeah" Rocky said, entering the living room in his swimsuit, "We're going on the boat, since it's our last day here" he said, pointing outside.

"Wait for us, Ally and I want to come too" Austin said, pulling me into what I assumed to be _our_ room now.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my bikini, and threw a t- shirt over it and slipped my Chacos on. I ran outside to see everyone waiting for me.

 **(Time skip)**

We are on the boat and Ross is waterskiing. Austin has his arm wrapped around me, to make sure I don't go flying when we hit bumps in the water. Rocky isn't the best driver.

I felt dehydrated so I reached for the nearest water and take a swig. My mind takes a moment to process the nasty liquid I just drank, that was not water. I look down and see that I grabbed Riker's beer on accident.

"Dang Ally, what's gotten into you?" Riker laughed, taking the bottle from my hand.

"It was an accident, I swear!" I exclaimed.

"Sure it was" Rocky said glancing over his shoulder.

I slump further into Austin to hide myself. I can feel a small laugh erupt from his chest as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you" Austin says quietly.

"I love you too" I say and kiss his cheek.

I feel the boat slow to a stop and Rocky pulls Ross in with the skis.

"Any one up for a swim?" Ryland asks, before jumping into the water. Everyone else jumps in with him while I sit on the edge of the boat.

"Come on, Ally!" Rydel yells, splashing me with water, "Get in"

"No thanks, I'm okay" I say readjusting myself.

After a few minutes Austin swims up to the side of the boat and kisses my shoulder.

"Come swim with me Ally, I'll stay right by you, I promise" he holds my hands reassuringly.

"I'll try" I say walking to the edge of the boat and jump in.

I see green. It's green and I can see everyone's legs from under the water. I feel movement from beside me and I see Austin waving at me, I blow him a kiss and swim up.

 _Swimming is pretty easy_ I think to myself as I mess around with the others.

 **A &A**

Around 4 we head back to the cabin, and I go inside to take a quick shower.

When I get dressed and enter the living room, I see Rocky watching tv.

"Whatcha watching?" I ask.

"Keeping up with the Kardashians" he says humming along to the theme song.

"Alright then" I say as I awkwardly leave the room.

I look for Austin and I finally end up finding him. I could hear him singing one of the songs we wrote in the shower from the hallway.

Being bored and having nothing to do I go to my room and decide to take a short nap.

 **Please review what you think, it really motivates me to write more. Sorry for not updating in so long, school is a pain. Any ideas you have for the story would be awesome! I am almost out and I don't want to have to have terrible chapters and skip to main parts of the story (if that makes any sense at all) Also, going to another R5 concert! Austin, TX. If you are going plz tell me cause that would be super cool. Byyyyyeeee. I'll try to update tomorrow**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ally's P.O.V

"Ally"

"Ally, wake up"

I open my eyes to see Austin with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What do you want?" I ask, burying my head into my pillow.

"Have you seen my favorite boxers anywhere?" he asks impatiently.

"Your pink ones, in the middle drawer of your dresser" I groan rolling over in bed.

"Thanks babe" Austin kisses my cheek and searches through his clothes.

"How do I even know this kind of stuff? It's like I'm your wife, or something" I half yell.

Austin just shakes his head, slightly laughing and before he leaves the room I hear him quietly say, "One day"

 **A &A**

"Bye guys!" Austin yells out the window of his car, as I wave to the group standing on the front porch.

"Thanks for bringing me with you, this week has been amazing" I say, resting my head on Austin's shoulder.

"Anytime" he smiles down at me.

After about an hour and a half of driving, we finally made it back to campus. Austin pulled his car into the driveway.

"Wanna crash here for the night?" Austin asked.

"Sure, I don't want to have to take all my bags up the stairs to my dorm anyways" I said following him inside.

We go inside and we hear a voice from upstairs.

"Austin is that you?" Dez asks, running down the stairs.

"Yeah and Ally" Austin replies.

"Do you want to watch the new Zaliens movie with me?" Dez asks, jumping up and down holding the disc in his hands.

"Um, duh!" Austin says and they 'what up'.

I inwardly groan, hating scary movies because they are so boring, but I'll let Austin have his fun.

Dez puts the movie in and goes into the kitchen to make popcorn. I grab a blanket and put it over Austin and I and snuggle into him, he puts his arm around me pulling me closer. I lightly blush from Austin brushing the skin on my back with his warm hand, and look up at him.

"You are probably one of the best things to ever happen to me" I say loudly enough for him to hear.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ally Dawson" Austin said huskily, before kissing me.

I immediately kiss back and things get heated fast. Austin pushed me down to where I was laying on the couch and sucked my neck, searching for a sweet spot. When he found one I moaned in delight, a grin tracing its way across my face.

I grabbed the hair on the back of Austin's head and pulled his lips back to mine. If anyone could hear us they would probably think we were doing more than just making out, due to all the noise we were making. Austin was holding his weight with one arm and grabbing my waist with the other. When he tightened his grip, I let out a small gasp, giving him enough time to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled Austin's hair still, not yanking it but enough for him to like it, moans escaping from his lips. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the other side of the room, tracing the defined lines of his abdomen.

I wrapped my petite legs around Austin's waist and arched my back as he started to kiss my neck again. When his mouth had traveled all over the surface of my neck, he sucked softly behind my jaw and under my ear, causing me to let out a satisfactory moan. I could feel Austin's smile as he sucked harder, making me moan louder than before.

We were interrupted by a scream and popcorn flying all over the place. Austin stopped and looked me in the eyes, remembering that Dez was still here, I could see the lust that hung in his brown eyes. He slowly got off of me and pulled me up with him and faced Dez who was holding, a now empty, bowl of popcorn.

"When did you-?" Dez started.

"This week" Austin cut him off.

"And you just-?"

"Yep"

"Right in front of me!?"

"Sorry" we both said sheepishly.

"Well you should be, now I have to make more popcorn!" Dez said stomping back into the kitchen.

Austin watched him go behind the wall and smiled leaning in for more.

"And try to contain yourselves, Austin don't even think about touching Ally!" Dez called out.

Austin pouted and I gave him a peck on the cheek, "You did a good job, I defiantly enjoyed that" I whispered silkily in his ear while tracing his bare chest, earning a smirk from Austin's lips.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and reads! I need some fluff ideas badly so if you have any suggestions please tell me! Anyways, if any of you are going to the R5 concert in Austin, tell meeeee!**

Chapter 23

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up in a familiar bed, and the smell of pancakes drifted up from the kitchen. _' I must have fell asleep'_ I slowly sat up and yawned, flopping back onto Austin's queen sized mattress. I heard someone loudly thumping up the stairs, so I shut my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Ally are you up?" Austin came in the room and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Ally…" he dragged out.

"Hmmm" I mumble.

"I made pancakes" I could hear the smile in his voice, and I rolled to the other side of the bed. Austin wrapped his arms around me, and carried me down to his kitchen bridal style.

"There you go, babe" he said setting a plate of pancakes in front of me. I gave Austin a thank you kiss and started eating.

We ate in silence, with the occasional giggle from me, when Austin sent a wink my way. When we finished our breakfast, I took our plates to the sink and was washing them when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed and continued to wash the plates.

Austin set his head on my shoulder, "How did you sleep last night" he asked.

"I slept fine, but my back is stiff from falling asleep on the couch" I said, putting the now clean dishes in the sink, and walking into the living room. I plopped onto the couch and turned on a random tv show trying to focus my attention on something other than Austin, but he had different plans.

Austin put his large hands on my small shoulders and started to give me a shoulder massage. _'Where did he learn to do this?'_ I thought to myself. Austin was good, hitting all the knots just right, I let out a small moan.

Austin stopped, "You like that?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, and he applied more pressure. Austin slowly pushed me down onto the couch, moving more towards the middle of my back, his fingers being more delicate now.

I turned over and Austin laid on top of me, holding his weight not to crush me. He looked me in the eyes for what seemed to be forever, and lightly brushed his lips against mine, "I love you" his big puppy eyes searching mine for any emotion. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, and whispered, "I love you too"

 **A &A**

 **(A.N. Sorry for all of the time skips, but I have no fluff left! I will try to go according to the plot I have and try to manage)**

 _Four days before Christmas break, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, are in class talking about what they are doing for the holidays._

"What about you Austin?" I asked. We were all waiting for first period to start and talking about our plans for Christmas. Trish said she would probably end up going to Miami if she felt up for it, maybe go to Tennessee for a few days.

"I think I'm going to stay on campus, with my parents and you, since your parents are in Africa" Austin frowned a little.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm use to not having anyone for the holidays" I said patting his back.

"I know, but I was really hoping they would come during break so I could meet them" Austin looked up at me and gave a sad half smile. I pretty much melted right on the spot with how adorable he is.

"What about you Dez?" I asked, expecting nothing exciting for his plans.

"My plans, are about to change all of your plans" he said excitedly. Dez reached into his pocket and pulled out four slips of paper, and waved them in front of our faces.

"This is my Christmas present from my dad, which is my present to you, four 1st class tickets to New York! We leave Saturday morning" he said smiling.

Trish was the first to speak, "We're going to New York!" she shrieked, earning us glances from all around the room.

"I can't believe that you are taking us to New York, thanks buddy" Austin said, and they did their _'whatup_ ' handshake.

"Are you serious Dez?" I asked, still to shocked that we were going to be in a city I only dreamed of visiting.

"Well yeah, I have the tickets right here" he said, waving them around, "See?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I squealed jumping up and down.

"No problem, it would have been boring without you guys anyways, and I need someone to film" he said in a 'duh' tone.

Today was Wednesday, and we leave Saturday, that's in 3 days! What will I wear? What will the weather be? What about NEW YEARS?!

"Ally calm down" Austin said with a worried smile.

"Huh?" I was utterly confused.

"You were thinking out loud" he lightly chuckled. I blushed and pulled my hoodie over my head and pulled the string leaving a small breathing hole, while everyone else around me laughed at my actions.

 **Filler chapter! Not that great** **Please review, and PM me for any ideas you have for the story. I had a really good idea for a new story, Law and Love, and basically Austin is a police officer and Ally is always telling him to be careful and one day he isn't, so yeah stuff. R5 concert in Austin Tx. Tell me if you are going!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is stressing me out like crazy and I have had no time to do Anything whatsoever.**

Chapter 24

Ally's P.O.V

I gasped as we all walked into our 5-star hotel. The New York Marriot Marquise. Times Square was directly below us.

"Dezmond Worthy" Dez said to the receptionist "We're booked in the penthouse" Dez said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Here's your key" the lady said, after typing some information into her computer, "Your bags will arrive shortly to your room, and the elevator in the center of the lobby will take you to the top floor where you are staying, thank you for choosing Marriot" she smiled.

We all groggily piled into the large elevator and Austin hit the top button.

"Stay awake a little bit longer, you can sleep in a minute" Austin whispered in my ear. Tiredness was taking over me as I hugged Austin, and he held me up.

"Guys we're here" Trish said.

The lobby was nothing compared to our penthouse. It was HUGE. I forgot how to stand and my knees buckled underneath me. I almost didn't care that I was going to fall on my butt, but before I hit the ground a pair of arms wrapped around me and lifted me back up.

I was spun around greeted by a familiar smirk, inches from my face. "You're really tired, aren't you?" Austin asked. I slightly giggled and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"You missed" Austin said, pointing to his lips.

"I'm going to bed" I said and turned about to go in one of the three rooms. As I walked away, Austin scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the closest room plopping me down on the bed, and he laid down ontop of me

"Maybe you won't miss this time" Austin said huskily, before closing the gap between us.

We kissed much slower than usual, savoring the taste of each other's lips. Austin's hands started to grab my waist tighter, making my breath hitch when he would draw patterns with his fingers.

I played with his soft blonde hair, lightly tugging at the hair on his neck, making him moan in a deep voice.

Austin deepened the kiss before I could, licking the bottom of my lip asking for access, and I opened my mouth letting his tongue slip in.

I pulled on Austin's shirt, signaling that I wanted it off, and he gladly obeyed, only breaking the kiss to pull it over his head.

"Ally" Austin moaned kissing me harder. He tugged at the waistline of my PINK sweatpants and I lifted my hips so he could pull them off and discarded them like his shirt on the floor.

Austin is shirtless, I am pantless. I took a moment to realize where all of this would end up going if we kept taking off our clothes.

I was about to push Austin off of me when he sucked at my neck making my breath hitch. Oh my gosh it felt so good.

"Austin-" I started, but he didn't listen.

"Austin" I repeated.

"Hhmm?" he **(mumbled? Moaned? Asked? Idk just use whatever)**

"We need to"- Austin cut me off.

"I love you so much" he mumbled through kisses, "I love you so freaking much it hurts, Ally".

"I love you too" I smiled, but it quickly faltered. I knew what he meant by "it hurts", I could feel it bulging through his pants and inbetween my legs.

"Austin, we need to stop, we- I- I don't think we should go further than this" I whispered

Austin gave a sad smile, "I know, we're a little too young, right now" he said, not brakeing his gaze. Austin gave me a long kiss "I will love you Ally, always" and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Austin's P.O.V.

I walked into the main room to see that our bags had been dropped off. I picked up Ally's and set it outside her door, while taking mine with me to Dez's room.

I tossed my bag beside the bed and laid down thinking about mine and Ally's future, in a few years we could settle down, have a few kids, maybe move to Colorado. WAIT. I'm thinking of marrying Ally?

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I love Ally, and she loves me. I was about to pull out my phone to see what the youngest age you could get married in Florida was.

I knew that some states let you get married at 17 with parent consent, but her parents don't know me! They are all the way in Africa, not even knowing about my existence.

I let out a long sigh as Dez came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Um, what are you doing in here?" Dez asked.

"Trying to sleep" I said, in a _'duh'_ tone.

"Nope" Dez pushed me off the bed and grabbed my bag.

"What the heck!" I said, trying to grab my bag.

"You're not staying in here, I'm doing you a _favor_ by making you sleep with your girlfriend dude" Dez said, throwing my bag in the hallway.

I picked up my bag and walked to the other side of the penthouse and quietly opened Ally's door checking if she was asleep, she was.

I picked up her bag on the way in and set it at the end of the bed, and then crawled underneath the blankets and wrapped my arms around her waist knowing that one day I'll marry Ally, and we'll be happily living together, wherever. I wouldn't care what job I had, or how much money I made, the only thing I cared about was loving her till the day I die.

 **OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I can't even think straight cause my 'friend' is a total pain. Thankfully I will have all week to update, and then only two weeks till Christmas breakkkkkkkk. YAAAAAAAYYYY. I will start writing chapters for a new story this week, Idk what ill call it, but I will write like 5 chapters before I publish it. This was just a filler chapter.**

 **Tell me who your favorite YouTuber is along with what story you want me to publish next:**

 **I like iiSuperwomanii and TWAIMZ & I have a pintrest which is the same username for this website.**

 **Law and Love- a story about Austin Moon who is a police in training and falls for his bestfriend who is also his roommate. They end up having mutual feelings for each other and decide to get tighter. Ally is always worried that Austin will get hurt on the job and one day he does. Blablababla 1st**

 **Idk what to call this one but I have seen several stories like this called mayday, and I want the title to not be that so any suggestions would help- ally is a popular nobody, she has friends, but none of the popular people even know she exists..school field trip to coral reef in the ocean. Boat sinks and Ally wakes up with a guy from her school who is kinda popular and they have to live on a bout for like- ever- until they wash up on an island where other people from the boat are. Romance involved. 2** **nd**

 **Please vote and stuff….. YAYYYYYY**


	26. Chapter 26

**I apologize for any mistakes in advance, I'm doing this in the car on my iPad so yeah.**

Chapter 26.

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up with Austin's arms around my waist. I smiled and unwrapped his arms from me and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I looked through the cabinets, surprised to find them fully stocked with different foods. I found flour, eggs, sugar, and milk, and started making pancakes.

Not long after I poured the batter onto the pan, crashes came from the opposite side of the penthouse, along with the smacks of feet rapidly hitting the ground and then a large body skidded into the kitchen, snaking their arms around my waist.

"You made me pancakes" Austin smiled like a kid, with his chin on my shoulder.

"No I made _me_ pancakes" I said, turning around and putting my arms around Austin's neck.

"That's an awful lot of pancakes for someone your size" he smirked, looking down at me.

"Are you implying that I am short?" I asked stepping closer to Austin.

"If I am, what's my punishment?" he smirked, leaning in closer to meet my gaze.

"You'll see" I said, going back to the pancakes.

Austin went to the living room and turned on the tv, while waiting for me to finish with the pancakes.

After about 5 minutes, I had Austin's pancakes buttered to perfection, and syrups just the way he liked it I called him over.

"Austin, pancakes are ready" I said.

He immediately jumped up and ran to the counter where I had set the pancakes. I swear that boy would do anything for pancakes.

"Thanks babe" Austin said and leaned in to give me a peck. I leaned back and Austin opened his eyes showing confusion.

"You didn't think I would forget about your punishment, did you?" I giggled.

Austin's mouth dropped a little, and I took a bit of pancake and put it in his mouth.

"Don't worry I'm sure your pancakes will cheer you up" I said, ruffling his hair, "Now go eat"

Austin set his plate down and gave me puppy eyes, "But Ally, I want _you_ not pancakes" he said in a hurt voice.

"Are you saying you would give up pancakes for me, Austy?" I asked, teasingly sliding my hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Um,- I- uh, Yes?" Austin replied, flustered.

"Am I making _Austin Moon_ nervous?" I asked, in a shocked voice.

"Possibly?" A squeaked reply came.

"Alright, I'm done teasing you, go eat" I said. I turned Austin around and spanked him hard.

Austin turned around with a sly smile.

"There's more where that came from" I giggled, as Austin sauntered up to me.

"If you're going to punish me like that, maybe I should be bad more often" Austin whispered huskily.

I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks, "Go eat your pancakes, Monica" I said pushing him away.

Austin raised an eyebrow at me, "Did you just call me _Monica_?" He asked.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I whispered taunting him.

"I don't know, you've been a bad girl, breaking your promise that you would never call me that" Austin said, coming closer, his eyes changing their gaze to my lips. He started leaning in closer, and so did I, but backed away grabbing my plate of pancakes.

"What the heck Ally!?" Austin yelled in frustration, "Just let me kiss you" he whined.

"You'll have to catch me first" I said, placing my plate on the counter.

At this Austin's eyes lit up, and he practically threw his plate on the counter running after me. I laughed and started running through the kitchen and living room with Austin slowly gaining on me.

We had gone in and out of the kitchen a few times and I was about to turn at the coffee table when Austin tackled me onto the extra long leather sofa and pinned me under his weight.

"Gotcha" he smiled, breathing heavily. I was smiling along with him, "Are you gonna kiss me, lover boy?" I asked teasingly.

"Absolutely" Austin replied, moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

Austin's lips were quickly on mine and he nipped by bottom lip with his teeth, making me gasp, giving him the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth.

During our heavy make out session, Dez and Trish walked in.

"Ew, get a room" Trish said walking to the Keurig maker.

"Same!" Dez shouted, following her.

Austin and I looked at each other, smiling, and I leaned up to kiss him one more time before he rolled off of me.

 **A &A**

I gasped as I walked out of the elevator at the top of the Statue of Liberty. I ran to the closest window and stared in awe of the city over the water.

Dez's P.O.V.

"Dez, come on! I want you to get a picture of me with the view!" A short Latina said, while dragging me to a window.

"Okay, okay, just stop pulling so hard, I have very sensitive skin" I complained.

Trish suddenly stopped me, "Look at Austin and Ally" she whispered.

I turned around to see Austin coming up behind Ally and I pulled out my camcorder.

 _Recorded on Camcorder_

 _"Beautiful, huh?" Austin said wrapping his arms around Ally's waist and setting his head on her shoulder._

 _"Gorgeous" She replied, snuggling into Austin's chest._

 _Austin then spun Ally around and their noses were touching since he was bending down._

 _"Almost as gorgeous as you" Austin smiled before kissing her on the cheek._

 _Ally smiled, "What would I do without you?" She wrapped her arms around Austin's neck and buried her head in his chest._

 _"You would probably have a huge crush on me, and swoon every time you see me, due to my good looks and charm" he said with a childish grin._

 _"You wish, Moon, it would probably be the other way around since I wasn't the one who had a crush on me for 3 years" Ally said, lightly slapping his chest._

 _"But I have you now, and that's all that matters" Austin said, bringing Ally closer to him. Ally stood up on her toes and Austin leaned down. They looked at each other for a second and then closed the gap. 1-2-3-4-5-6_

 _Six second kiss! Dang!_

 _Austin pulled back first and smiled like a love sick puppy._

 _"What?" Ally asked, with a light smile laced across her lips._

 _"I love you Ally, I know I tell you all the time, but I will never get sick of saying those three words, I love you" he whispered those last words._

 _"I love you too Austin" Ally said with a huge smile, and tears brimming in her eyes. She threw herself at Austin, and gave him a huge hug._

 _When they let go Austin asked, "What? No kiss?" With a pout._

 _"Not right now, we have company" Ally giggled, nodding toward the camera._

 _Austin turned around, "Guys... How much did you record?"_

 _"All of it" I said smugly from behind the camera, "Don't worry though, you'll thank me someday for this"._

 _"Turn it off Dez" Austin said with a smile, shaking his head._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Ally's P.O.V.

After we left the Statue of Liberty, we all ate dinner in a small café.

"The Empire State building is open later than usual tonight, we should go see the city lights once it gets dark" Dez said, looking at his phone.

"I'm down with that" Austin said with a mouthful of food.

I giggled and put my head on Austin's shoulder. I could see him smile from the corner of my eye.

"I love you" Austin whispered in my ear. I smiled, loving the feeling that Austin Monica Moon, loves me, Ally Dawson.

"I love you too" I whispered.

 **A &A**

It was already past 8 when we got to the empire state building, so the elevators were closed and we had to walk up the stairs. After walking up like 1,000 flights of stairs, we reached the top. I gasped. New York keeps getting better and better.

I walked to the railing and looked down at the car lights and people below us. I looked up and saw the skyline, all of the huge buildings were screaming beautiful.

"I'm so glad we came to New York" Austin said from behind me. "I never want to forget any of this trip, the sights, the food, the music, _you_ " he finished, putting his finger under my chin and tilting it up to see my face better. "You're beautiful" he whispered, before hugging me tightly.

I immediately hugged back, never wanting to forget this feeling. "Don't let go yet" I whispered.

"I wasn't going to" Austin replied, his head buried in my hair. **(WHAT UP A &A REFERANCE)**

A bright light flashed, and we both turned to see Dez holding a camera, and smiling. Austin turned his gaze towards me and moved a piece of hair behind my ear, and kissed my forehead. "I love you"

 **A &A**

 _Christmas Eve_

We were all sitting on the penthouse couch, watching Pitch Perfect, and drinking hot chocolate with Christmas cookies.

I snuggled up closer next Austin, and put my head on his chest. His heartbeat quickened for a minutes but then slowed down.

"Ally, I have something to give you, wait here" Austin said, getting up and running to our room. He returned with a small red box with ribbon around it. "Here" he said smiling, handing me the box.

I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box, revealing a white envelope. "Open it" Austin said.

I lifted the package out of the box, a ripped the top off, showing 4 slips of paper. I took one of them out and read it. "OM-FREANKING-G" I screamed, running around the living room.

"What is it?" Trish asked, standing up, while Austin stood there smirking.

I stopped running and to catch my breath, "Front row seats to a Sometime Last Night concert tomorrow!" I squealed. I am literally dying. R5 is my favorite band ever, and my best friends are coming with me!

"There's more" Austin said, holding up the box that I had thrown on the couch. He reached in and pulled out two lanyards. My eyes went wide and my legs collapsed underneath me.

"I'm going to meet R5!" I said laying on the floor. I held out my hand for the lanyard, but Austin helped me up instead. I stood up and Austin smiled at me, "I thought you would like it" he said.

I took both the lanyards from Austin and put one over my head and put the other over Austin's.

"Thankyou so much" I said with a huge smile. I gave him a peck on the lips and then stared at the tickets.

"I'm going to meet R5!" I yelled, dancing around the penthouse.

 **A &A**

I woke up to Austin jumping on the bed. "Ally, come on! We haven't got all day" he whined.

"Five more minutes" I groaned, rolling to the other side of the bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" Dez and Trish yelled, running into the room.

After being thrown onto Austin's shoulder and carried into living room, and set down on the couch, we all got our presents, so I had to go _back_ to my room and get everyone's gifts from the closet. I gathered all of the gifts and walked back to the living room. Austin had waited until I left the room to get his presents from his suitcase.

"Okay, I'm here, we can open gifts now" Austin smiled.

We all grabbed a present from the table with our name on it and opened it.

Trish got a gift card to AnimalPrintPalooza from Dez, 3 naked pallets from me, and a Vera Bradley backpack from Austin, which I helped him pick out.

Dez got a polaroid camera from me, suspenders from Austin which he loved, and a visa gift card from Trish.

Austin got expensive hair gel from Dez and a visa gift card from Trish.

I got a pair of Sperry boots from Trish, a stuffed llama from Dez, and I could tell that Austin was waiting to give me his present, so I went in the kitchen and got a tall, skinny box, and brought it to Austin.

I watched eagerly as Austin tore off the wrapping paper and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. He opened the box and pulled out a solid white electric guitar. "When did you even get this" Austin asked, admiring the guitar, and plucking the strings.

"A little after we got here" I smiled.

"I love it" Austin said, flashing a genuine smile at me. "I'll be right back" Austin ran into our room and came out seconds later empty handed.

He sat down on the couch and pulled me down with him, holding both of my small hands in his large ones. "Ally I love you so much, and you are probably the best thing to ever happen to me. Ever since we got in New York, I've been thinking about my future, our future, and I cannot see myself with anyone else"

Austin pulled out a small box and opened it revealing two rings, the larger one, a plain silver band, and the smaller one, identical, but with a small diamond in the middle, "These are just promise rings because I know we're young, but I'm in love with you Ally Dawson, and that will never change. Will you wear it?" he whispered the last part looking directly into my eyes.

I was speechless, so I just smiled. He slipped both rings onto our left hands, and gave me a nervous smile. I pushed Austin down on the couch and kissed him, confirming my answer.

 **YASSSSS! New chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my grades have been low and I'm trying to get them up. I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter. Next chapter will be when they go to the concert.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay so I had to come back up to the top of the page cause I realized that there was already an entire R5 from the thanksgiving chapters, so let's just pretend that these are not Austin's cousins and he has never met them before. They are differnte people cause I was stupid and forgot. BTW twaimz just uploaded a new video a few minutes ago and it was funny, WATCH IT. Carry on. I apologize for any mix ups… ALSO Todrick Hall Taylor swift accapella cover, BEST THING IVE EVER HEARD. LISTEN TO ITTTT**

Chapter 27

Ally's P.O.V.

"Austin we are so close to meeting them!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

Austin looked down at me and smiled, hugging my side closer to him, with his arm around my waist.

"Next!" a burly bodyguard said, motioning for Austin and I to come behind the curtains.

I froze, not being able to move. I looked up at Austin for reassurance, and he tugged my waist forward making me walk.

I held my breath as we walked past the red curtain and saw my 5 idols staring at me. I broke out in a huge smile and stopped walking, taking it all in. _I'm meeting R5, they're all here Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, and Riker! Oh my gosh what if they don't like me! What if I am super embarrassing?_

My thoughts are interrupted by Austin pulling my hand, "Stop being so adorkable" he whispered.

I followed Austin the next 10 feet, "This is Ally, she's a huge fan" I broke into a huge smile.

"Hey Ally" Rydel smiled.

"Hi" I breathed out. I went down the line and hugged everyone. At the end of the line was Ross, and I did a double take and looked back at Austin.

"Hey! You two kinda look alike" I said looking at both of them.

"They kinda do!" Rocky piped in.

The boys looked at each other making a weird face, and then both saying at the same time, "I don't see it"

The photographer motions for us to get together and take a picture, and Ross grabs my left hand, looking at the ring on my fourth finger, and then glancing at Austin's hand.

"You two are married?!" Ross asks, shocked. I blushed and looked at Austin who was grinning beside

"Not yet" Austin says, "But one day we will, cause I love Ally and I'll never stop, ever, no matter what happens or comes between us".

By now my blush has escalated to my whole face being red, and Austin gives me a peck.

"And when I'm famous, I will write the best love songs for you and the whole world will hear our music" Austin says, moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

I smile and lean into Austin's chest, still facing the group.

"You guys are so cute!" Rydel gushed.

"Wait, you wanna be a singer?" Riker asks.

"Um, yeah, actually, I plan on it, I feel like my big break is coming up soon, I don't know how or when, but soon" Austin says pulling me closer.

"What did you say your name was again?" Ross asked.

"Austin, Austin Moon" he smiled.

"Has a nice ring, I'll remember that" Ross said.

 **This part is important at the end of the story and in the middle of the sequel. Yes I'm making a sequel. Possibly a 3** **rd** **one if it goes well and I don't run out of ideas**

 **A &A**

 _2 hours later in the middle of the concert, Dez and Trish are there._

We have been standing in the front row for about an hour now, and the band is slowing it down. Rocky plays a few chords, Rydel hits a few keys and Ross speaks into the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to a couple in love out there, Austin, Ally, this is for you" Ross finished.

The first few notes of Repeating Days played, and I almost have a heart attack. A song. Dedicated to Austin and I. At an R5 concert.

DYYYIIINNNGGGG

I look up at Ross and he gives me a wink, him being able to see me since I'm in the front row. He gives a nod, and I pull Austin's collar down and kiss him like the world is going to end.

 _WE'RE ALL AFRAID OF LONLINESS_

 _WE'RE ALL AFRAID TO DIE ALONE_

 _BUT EVEN WHEN YOU BROKE MY HEART_

 _I'D DO IT AGAINNNNNNN_

We pull away and Austin gives me the biggest smile.

"Ally, I want you to know that everything I said back there was true, and no matter what, I will always love you deep down inside, even if I say I hate you, or hurt you, there is always going to be love for you" he shouts over the music.

 _YOU'RE LOOKING RIGHT IN MY EYES AND YOU KNOW THAT I'M LYING_

 _WHEN I SAY THAT YOU'RE MINE AND THERE'S NOBODY ELSE_

"There's no one else I rather have than you Austin, I- You're the best thing I've ever had" I yell over the music, smiling.

 _BUT EVEN WHEN WE FIGHT, I CAN'T STOP FROM LOVING YOU_

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" he yells, picking me up and spinning me.

 _YOU KNOW WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS._

Austin sets me down and screams along with the music, still smiling, "CAN I TASTE YOUR LIPS AGAIN?" and I pull him back in kissing like there's no tomorrow.

 **Review what you think! I might be able to update in the car my second story if you read that, and in about a week I will be updating a ton cause im staying home for Christmas! ily byeeeee**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Ally's P.O.V

It was December 29th, Austin's birthday, and I was going to make it the most memorable one yet.

"Austin, wake up" I said, nudging him slightly.

"Come lay down with me" he said, firmly grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him, with his eyes still closed.

"Only for a few minutes" I say.

I regret giving into him, as I feel myself slowly passing out, as I breathe in his intoxicating smell.

A few hours later I wake up in an empty bed. I get out and walk into the kitchen where I find Austin with two plates of pancakes.

"Hey you" I giggle, sneaking up behind him and tickling his sides. Austin flinches and turns around, grabbing me and pulls me in for a long kiss.

"What was that for?" I ask, sitting on the barstool.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend on my _birthday_ without be questioned?" Austin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not" I laugh, biting into my pancakes.

We eat in a comfortable silence, and about 15 minutes later Austin and I finish and I drag him into our room.

"We're going out, I have something planned for us so dress warm" I say, pulling off my shirt, exposing a black lace bra. I can feel Austin's eyes burning through my back as I slip on a red long sleeve t-shirt. I put on a black vest over that, and then grab one of Austin's hoodies out of my suitcase and put that over my head.

"You had that?! I've been looking for that hoodie!" Austin whines.

"Well it's my favorite" I say batting my eyes. "And it smells like you"

"I guess you can keep it" Austin says, pulling a black North Face over himself.

Austin is wearing a blue flannel underneath, and I dig through his suitcase and find a beanie and put it on his head, "Adorable!" I say, bopping his nose.

"Hey! I'm not adorable. You're supposed to say I'm smoking hot" he says chasing me out of the room.

 **A &A**

Austin and I took a ride in a taxi cab, and I forgot to buckle, so when we turned I ended up on his lap. ß

"Nice of you to drop in" Austin chuckled.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, and then put my seatbelt on.

We pulled up to the curb of Central Park and we got out and strolled around in the park.

Austin and I were having a great time, he would go up to random people and make comments, (not rude, thank god) or ask weird questions, while I would pretend I didn't know him. Austin eventually started flat out telling people, "Oh yeah, see that girl right there, she's my girlfriend".

After about 3 hours of walking around, we decided to go back to the hotel. Austin said he wanted to walk, and since it's his birthday, I agreed.

We should have only taken about 45 minutes of walking, but Austin wanted to stop in almost every store. By the time we were halfway home it was dark, and we were walking through a bad part of town.

"Babe I think we're lost" I said quietly, observing our surrounding trying to determine if I was right.

"No we're not, we just have to turn up there" Austin said, pointing to an intersection ahead of us.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up 'Maps' but Austin took it and ran ahead of me laughing.

"Austin come back, please!" I say chasing him with a smile. He stops at the corner and yells loud enough for me to hear, "I'm waiting!" and I slowed down and replied, "Then I'm going to take my sweet time!".

I take about 5 more steps until I'm suddenly pulled into an ally. I let out a small shriek and I feel sharp cold metal pressed against my neck.

"Say one word, sweetie, and you'll wish you didn't" I hear a raspy, and obviously drunk voice say. I suddenly feel dry, cracked, alcohol reeked lips pressed against mine.

Austin's P.O.V

I hear a scream from behind me and I turn to see Ally no longer walking towards me.

"Ally?!" I begin to jog down the street, looking for any sign of Ally, when I hear whimpering from the ally infront of me. I sprint to it and find a 40 year old man, pressing _my_ Ally against the wall, kissing _my_ Ally like she belongs to him, forcing his hands up _my_ Ally's shirt, attempting to rip _my_ Ally's clothes off.

Rage filled my veins and I ran and punched the sick man in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. I looked at Ally, who was still against the wall, almost in tears.

The man was trying to get up so I punched him in the stomach, and he bent over. I tackled him and started beating the crap out of him, the image of him violating Ally flooding my mind. In my rage, I didn't see him reach into his pocket.

"Austin! He has a-" I couldn't hear Ally's warning over the burning pain in my right arm.

"AARRGGHHH" I yelled in pain, punching the lifeless man in the nose, I felt a crack, and jumped up grabbing Ally by the waist.

"Head to the subway" I said, gritting my teeth in pain.

After about 2 minutes of jogging we found a flight of stairs going down. We rushed down and jumped over the turn stands, getting into the almost empty subway car, right before the doors closed.

We sat down and I pulled Ally into my chest and she started bawling. My arm was burning, but I didn't want Ally to worry any more than she already was. It could wait until we got to the hotel.

As we rode, I continued to hold Ally against me, whispering comforts into her ear. We rode for about 15 minutes, I guess we were lost, since we were pretty far. We got off and I was stumbling around, everything was blurry.

"Bench…" I murmured. Ally led me to a bench and sat down with me.

"Austin what's wrong?" Ally asked, unknowingly placing her hand on my arm. I hissed in pain and pulled away.

She gently took off the sleeve of my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt and looked at my arm.

Ally let out a small gasp, "Austin we need to take you to the hospital" she said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, let's just get to the hotel, it's not far" I stood up and pulled a protesting Ally with me.

After 4 more blocks we reached the lobby and we rode up to the penthouse.

"Austin, stay awake for me baby" Ally said softly. She kissed me and I gave a weak smile as the elevator doors opened.

"Trish! Dez! Help me!" Ally cried, pulling me out of the metal doors.

"What happened?" Trish asks.

"We got attacked" Ally said breathlessly "I need rubbing alcohol, a needle and thread, he refuses to go to the hospital"

"Ally, you can't sew him up, I'll do it" Dez said, with the needed supplies in his arms.

"I know how to Dez, I think I can manage"

"No Ally, he's your boyfriend and he's going to be in a lot of pain. You won't be able to watch, it will hurt you too much" Dez said, slowly leading me to the bathroom.

"You stay here Ally, listen to Dez, Trish- don't let her worry about me" I said sleepily.

Dez opened the bathroom door and made me sit on the toilet seat.

"Let me see it" he said, pointing to my arm.

I slowly took off my shirt and looked down to see the cut for the first time.

A very large vertical clean cut slice down the center of my bicep, about 4 and a half inches long. _That's going to leave a nice scar_

Dez pulled out a bottle of vodka from under the cabinet and took 3 huge gulps and handed it to me.

"You're going to need this" he said, getting the needle ready.

"I know" I agreed quietly, and took 4 swigs myself.

Dez took the rest of the vodka and poured it on a rag.

"This is gonna hurt a lot, do you want a bite rag?" he asked. I shook my head and he laid the wet rag on my cut.

Damn, that burned like hell. I let out a short yell, and soon there was a knock at the door.

"Dez? Dez, let me in. What's going on?" Ally demanded from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine!" I called out.

Dez pushed the cut together and bent the needle to make it curved and started sewing.

I took in a sharp breath of air and Dez continued, no matter what I said in protest. Ally would have been a mess if she was in here.

My arm started to go numb and my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, from nervousness, and the pain.

After about 15 minutes, Dez wrapped my arm with a cold towel to soothe the pain.

"I'll be right back don't move" Dez said. He came back a minute later with a bottle of pain reliever. I took 4 pills even though the amount you were supposed to take was 2, but in this situation I think it's okay to overdose a little.

I walked to mine and Ally's room to find her asleep with red puffy eyes. She wanted this to be the best birthday but now she feels responsible for this. she never told me that, but I know how Ally's mind works.

I lay down beside her, right arm up, and fall asleep, despite the burning pain.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Ally's P.O.V.

We were all standing on the balcony of our penthouse in the freezing weather with blankets and a heater. One Direction had just finished performing Perfect. **(Love this song!)**

" _Happy New Year's everyone!"_ Louis yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered and

Our gazes were turned to the ball, slowly falling down signaling it was midnight.

"7-6-5-4-3-2-1!" Dez yelled, jumping up and down.

When Dez screamed one, a large hand grabbed my waist and spun me around, giving me a long kiss.

I smiled and kissed back, placing my arms around Austin's neck, and playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

Austin let out a slight, "Mmhhhh" and then we pulled away for air, our foreheads still touching.

"Ally, once I get out of college we can get married, okay?" he asked, pulling my body closer to his, and his breath turning white when it hit the cold air.

"Okay" I smiled, kissing Austin one more time.

 **A &A**

 _February 14_ _th_

"Where are we going?" I giggled, while Austin pulled me out his front door.

"You'll see" he said, leading me into the woods behind his house.

After a few minutes of walking, Austin and I sat down on a blanket with a basket in the middle. Austin pulled out two pre-made plates of food and handed one to me and then pulled out several candles with a lighter, and lit them.

"Austin" I gushed, "You really didn't have to do all this" I said taking everything in.

"But I wanted to, cause I love you" he smiled, leaning into me giving me a hug.

"I love you too" I said.

We ate and talked about stuff. I laid in Austin's lap and he played with my hair

"Ally, do you think we have a chance at making it?" Austin asked honestly.

"I think we do, even if we don't make it big, we'll have each other, and that's enough for me" I said.

"Me too" Austin said.

 **A &A**

Spring Break.

The week you don't do anything, unless your parents are rich. Then you go to Mexico.

My parents are in Africa, so I stayed on campus with Trish. Austin went on a 4 day trip to New York to check out MUNY, and Dez went with him for filming street life at night. Weird.

I was watching Friends on Netflix, when someone knocked on the door. I cautiously got up from my bed and walked over to the unsure if I should answer or not. I wasn't expecting anyone to come by today.

They knocked again, and I opened the door, suddenly ambushed by a huge hug. I instantly smelled familiar cologne and hugged back.

"I missed you so much" Austin whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I said, pulling away. I put my hands on Austin's shoulders. "You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow night!" I smiled, "How did you get back so fast?"

"Well when you miss someone you don't mind catching a flight at midnight" he says, holding me close to him.

"Do you want to snuggle and watch Netflix with me?" I ask, sitting down on my bed.

"Of course!" Austin says, grabbing a blanket and sits down on the bed with me, pulling me into his lap.

I don't know when but we both ended up falling asleep that night.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Austin's P.O.V.

 _3 weeks after spring break._

I couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was eating me inside.

I tried distancing myself away from Ally as much as I could when I got back. Every time I looked at her beautiful face, I saw all the hurt and pain that I would eventually cause for her when everything came crashing down.

Now, if you think I cheated on Ally when I took my trip to New York, you're wrong.

It all started when Dez and I were walking on the MUNY campus.

" _Dez, this place is going to be awesome" I said strolling down the sidewalk. "They have every class I would ever want here. Singing, dancing, playing instruments-"_

" _Not Ally though" Dez said, fiddling with something on his camera. His words took a second to process in my head, and then I stopped walking._

" _Huh, I guess your right" I mumbled._

After that we headed to the campus office to get forms and pamphlets, and the registration form for auditions. But one thought was stuck in my head all day. _Ally._

We would be almost a thousand miles apart when I left for college. I would never be able to see her.

Ally couldn't come with me either, she still has to finish school. I know that some long distance relationships work, but I can't see how. Not being able to see my girlfriend everyday would be torture.

So Ally couldn't be my girlfriend.

As I walk up the stairs to the main entrance of Ally's dorm, my heart screams no, but my head says yes, I am making the right choice, aren't I?

I knock on Ally's door , I hear padded footsteps and the door opens.

"Hey Austin, why did you come here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything" Ally says in her usual cheery voice.

I push the door open and sit on her bed silently for a few minutes thinking, about how I'm supposed to do this.

"Austin, is everything okay? You've been distant lately, and now you're acting weird, is something going on?" she asks.

"We have to talk" I say emotionlessly, tracing the pattern of her comforter with my fingers.

"Oh, what? You're gonna break up me?" she asks still in her cheery voice, playfully pushing me.

She doesn't have a clue.

I silently look up from the bed, and right into Ally's eyes, I can feel the guilt dripping from my facial expression, god I can't do this.

Ally's jaw drops and she stands up flustered. "Y-your breaking up with me? Why? What did I do wrong?" she asks, tears threatening to fall.

"You didn't do anything wrong Alls, I- I have to love you enough to let you go" I say standing up.

Ally shoves me back onto the bed, "No! I'm pretty sure I understand why you're doing, you started acting this way when you got back from New York" Ally sighs and then looks completely outraged, " I bet you found another girl who goes to MUNY, who's prettier, smarter, and just all around better than me!" she says standing over me.

"No Ally! I would never cheat on you! I'm doing this so I don't hurt you!" I yell pushing her off of me and forcing my way off the bed.

"You're hurting me _now_!" she screams back, clenching her fists

"I know that! But this way, we break up in person!" I say.

" _What_?" Ally asks, her voice lowering drastically.

"When I go to MUNY, we'll never talk Ally, we won't have time for Skype or texting, or anything, long distance relationships don't work!" I say frustrated, bringing my hands above my head and hitting the wall, resting my forehead on it, trying to calm down.

Ally came up behind me and put her small hand on my large shoulder "We can make it work, Austin, we can make time, we can still be togeth-"

I cut her off, "How many long distance relationships do you think last, Ally? Almost none. We won't last long" I say, not turning around, refusing to show the tears on my face.

"Why can't we be together longer? You still have months before you go to college" she says, impatiently.

"I'm giving you time to heal, Ally, can't you see. I'm doing this because I love you!" I say, finally turning around, seeing tears covering Ally's face as well.

"Are you sure that this is about me healing? Because I think it's you who wants healing. You don't want to still be in love with me if I find someone else while you're gone. Is that it? Is that why?" Ally yells.

I stood there motionless. Everything Ally just said is true, I just didn't know it until she said it.

If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this!" Ally screams. She picks up a mug off her desk and throws it at me, but I snap out of my trance and duck as it shatters against the wall.

"I have to do this Ally, for _us_ " I say grabbing her wrist, she yanks away from me.

"There obviously is no _us_ anymore" Ally says angrily. "Please leave" she said, "Before I do something I regret" she whispered.

"Ally, please don't do thi-" as soon as I say that, her lips are pressed against mine.

I moan and pull Ally's small body against mine, knowing this is probably the last time we will ever do this. We waste no time in deepening the kiss, our tongues all over each other. Within 12 seconds of making out, Ally lifts up her leg and puts it around my waist, and then her other. I walk to the bed and through her on the mattress, giving us a second of air before we start again.

"Austin" Ally moans quietly, I almost died inside hearing her say my name with her angelic voice. She tugged on my shirt, signaling that she wanted it off, but I pulled away.

"Ally, we can't do this to ourselves, as much as I would love to be with you, and kiss you every day, we both know it would hurt too much when I left" I whisper.

"You're right, I just- I still love you, and I don't want us to end" Ally said.

"I know, me too, but I want you to know, that I will always love you. Always. No matter what" I say with a sad smile. "But not as a friend" I smirk.

"Same here" Ally slightly laughs.

"I better leave before Trish comes" I say, getting up and walking to the door, reaching for the door knob.

"I love you" Ally whispers.

I turn and face Ally one more time. "I love you too"

 **SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY. This has been in the plot since the beginning of the story. Not many chapters left, 4 or 5 depending on what happens in their summer. Next story should be up by Christmas. XOXOXO**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ally's P.O.V.

Two months after the break up, and many awkward situations later…

I made a few last minute touches to my makeup and looked at Trish.

There are 2 weeks left of school, and tonight is the graduation ceremony night.

"Do I look okay" I ask, looking down at my Peach colored sundress. Austin bought me this when we were still together, and I had never worn it.

"You look amazing Ally, Austin's not going to able to keep himself off you" Trish teased.

I sighed, "I wish".

I had never noticed before the breakup, but Austin was my rock, my solid ground that I could always trust. He still is, but things just aren't like they used to be. Like when we are messing around in his room and our hands touch on the piano we pull back. Or when he plays his guitar I got him for Christmas, there is tension hanging in the air. Any mention of what we used to be makes us go silent, and us both wishing we could go back to what we had.

"Let's go, we need to find good seats" Trish said checking her phone for the time.

A&A

There are probably 150 students about to graduate. They will end up leaving their parents' house, and moving to the big city. Chasing their dreams while working at a restaurant because they can't afford to pay rent.

Their parents warned them, they wouldn't make it. But there is still hope. Hope that drives them to be successful. I still have hope, not for my career though. For me and Austin. His (used to be) constant, 'I will always love you's. Every time we hang out and I catch him looking at me, his blush. Austin said we would get married when he got out of college, but that seems so far from now, and we're not even together now, I don't even know if there will be a future for us.

But tonight is about Austin and Dez's future, not mine. Dez got an acceptance letter from a film school in Los Angeles, and he said he would be moving soon. Austin should be getting his letter this week, saying if he was accepted or not. He is really nervous, but I know he'll make it in. He's Austin Moon!

I heard Austin's name get called, and saw a familiar blonde mop of hair walking to the stage. I had texted him where Trish, me and his parents were sitting. He looked at us and we all waved, Austin smiled like he had won a million dollars and continued walking, but made his head turn to the side a bit and blew me a kiss.

No one else saw it, thankfully, but my blush didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you need a drink Ally? Your face is red" Mimi said, touching my hot face with her cold hand.

"Um, no I'm fine, it's just really warm in here" I lie.

After 20 more minutes, Dez walked to the stage. We waved and he waved back at us, and when he got his diploma everyone cheered because he was the last one, but they mostly were glad to leave.

Trish and I went to go find Austin and Dez. After a few minutes of useless searching, I called Austin's phone.

Austin: Bold Ally: Italics

Flermagaherhedgkjsejs….. (Supposed to be muffled voices)

Austin is that you? I can't find you! Where are you at?

Relax sweetheart, I'm in the parking lot, I just talked to Ryan Watson. He's throwing a huge party tonight and we are all invited!

Austin I'm not going to a party

Pleeeeaaaassseeee… Tonight is supposed to be fun. A party, that's all I'm asking

Fine- but only if Trish is coming

Yeah I'm coming- Trish's voice coming from Austin's side

Trish! You're outside?

Yeah, hurry up! We have a party to go to!

A&A

We pulled up to the party that was close to campus, but the house was on a private lawn. Most likely Ryan's parents owned this place.

As we walked in the smell of alcohol and the sound of blaring music surrounded us. Trish disappeared as we took in everything and came back with 4 beers.

"Drink" she said handing them out to us. Dez and Austin had no problem drinking theirs, but I was a different story.

"Trish- I- No I refuse to drink this!" I said, pushing the bottle away.

Austin wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Come on loosen up, it probably will only take like 2 beers to get you in a party mood" Austin said.

I took the beer and chugged it down, trying to ignore the awful taste.

"Good" Trish said, "Now you're ready to party" she said putting another beer in my hand. Trish and Dez walked off leaving me and Austin standing alone.

"Wanna dance" Austin said with a goofy smile. I smiled back.

"Moon, you know I can't dance" I laughed.

"But it's always funny to see you try" he said putting more of his weight against the wall.

We sat in a comfortable silence until one of Austin's friends came up to him, "Austin, Reed Parker is playing beer pong against Mathew Sanders, and he's totally wasted, you have to see"

Austin started to follow him, but looked back at me.

"Austin I'm fine, go have fun" I said shooing him away from me.

"But-"

"No buts! Go" I said, pointing away.

Austin smiled and ran off following whoever just talked to him.

It wasn't but a minute when I felt another person beside me. I assumed it was Austin.

"How was the beer pong?" I asked, without turning my head.

"What?" a voice that clearly was Austin's replied.

I turned and saw Ryan Watson, a reasonably attractive guy, football team, single. No Ally. You love Austin. But if he really loved would he have left me? (Party and breakup)

"Sorry" I replied, "I thought you were someone else" I admitted.

"It's fine. Aren't you Austin's chick or something?" Ryan took a sip of his beer.

I swallowed the lump in my thought, "Um, it's kinda complicated" now I was the one who took a sip of beer.

"So, you're single" Ryan asked, stepping closer to me.

"At the moment" I smiled.

Ryan took out his phone and handed it to me, "Give me your number, I wanna see you again after this party".

I blushed and put in my number, and then Ryan dragged me onto the dance floor.

"I can't dance" I said.

"Neither can anyone else here, just have fun" Ryan yelled over the music.

Have fun. That's what I've been hearing the second I stepped into this madhouse. So that's what I'll do.

"I'll be back, I need another beer" I told Ryan.

I managed to make my way through the crowd and into the kitchen. I found an unopened beer on the counter and grabbed it. As I made my way out of the kitchen I passed the game room where there was a lot of shouting. I peeked in and saw Austin yelling at some guy who I didn't know.

I ran in and grabbed Austin's arm, "Babe calm down!" I shouted. All eyes were on me now, "Come on Austin, it's not worth it, I don't have time to take care of you this week" Austin looked down at me and sighed. I thought he was going to go with me, but he lunged at the other guy and punched him and a few other guys helped me drag Austin out of the room.

I took him outside on the back porch so we would be alone. I took a deep breath. "What the heck Austin?" I spat , "What's gotten into you? You're not like this!" I said.

Austin sighed and turned around, clenched his fists and slammed them onto the wooden railing surrounding us. "I know I'm not, and I shouldn't be, but what he said about you…" Austin closed his eyes and sank to the ground. I sat beside him and combed my fingers through his hair.

"What did he say Austin" I asked softly. Austin raised his eyes to look at me, "Disgusting things, Ally, I wanted him to be dead with what he talking about doing to you. Things that only I should be able to do to you" Austin froze realizing what he had said, and my eyes went wide as a distanced myself a bit away from Austin.

"I'm so sorry Ally, I'm so drunk right now" he apologized.

"It's fine" I said, tracing patterns onto his large hand.

"Of course it is, you know you secretly want me to do nasty things to you" Austin smirked.

"Austin" I said lowly. We were both drunk as hell, and thoughts could be turned into reality fast.

"And also, when you walked in, you called me babe" he half smiled.

"Force of habit" I said blandly

I stood up and tugged Austin's hand, making him stand up as well. I dragged him inside and put him on the couch.

"Can you get me a beer?" Austin asked.

"No"

"Pleeaaassseee" I looked at Austin who was giving me a puppy face that made him look like he was almost in pain.

I let out a sigh and got up heading to the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

I headed back to the couch and handed Austin one and sat down in his lap. As we drank I could feel Austin watching me like a predator stalking its prey

I turned to face him, "Austin, why are you looking at me like-" my words were cut off by his lips on mine. I kissed back, loving the feel of his tongue in my mouth, and the smell of alcohol on his breath. _You shouldn't be doing this,_ sober Ally whispered into my conscious. But it's only a one time thing, we're both wasted and we won't remember anything in the morning.

I dropped my beer on the floor, and moved so I was straddling Austin and pinning him against the couch. Our tongues fought each other and our hands roamed each others bodies, causing us to moan with pleasure.

After a few minutes, Austin was shirtless and I was in a spaghetti strap tanktop, still making out on the couch, and Austin's boner was about to rip though his pants.

"Should we take this upstairs?" Austin asked, pulling away and cupping my butt with his hands.

I gave a smile and slight nod, and Austin picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, making his way through the crowd. When we reached the stairs, Austin's husky whisper filled my ears, "Everyone will know you're mine when they hear you screaming my name tonight" A huge smile filled my face and I started to lightly kiss Austin's neck.

"Hurry baby" I whispered, seductively dragging my nails across the back of his neck.

Austin opened the first door he saw, and threw me on the bed, practically tackling me and pinning me to the bed.

"I love you so much Ally" was the last thing I remember hearing, before I felt Austin ripping off my clothes, and me ripping off his.

"Are you sure about this?" Austin asked, positioning himself to enter me.

"Yes" I managed to get out in a whisper.

And that's how a night went from 4 friends going to party, turned into a night of hot, steamy pleasure.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! This story probably has 5 or 6 more chapters left, and the sequel WILL be up by new year's, I promise! I've had so much fun writing this story and getting reviews, this is probably the most fun I've had in a while.**

Chapter 32

Ally's P.O.V.

I wake up with a pair of arms around me.

My entire body is sore.

 _What happened last night?_

I turn and see Austin's angel face beside me, I knew I recognized those arms. I must've crashed at Austin's last night.

I look at my surroundings. _This is not Austin's room._

Getting out of bed, panicked, I head to the door to realize that I am in fact, naked.

My scream fills the air and Austin sits up alarmed, "Ally!" he says.

 _Aw, I was the first thing he thought about_.

"Austin!" I hiss, "What the hell happened last night?"

Austin looks at me and smirks, seeing that I'm naked. I grab the sheet off the bed, exposing Austin, and wrap it around my body.

Austin's naked. I'm naked. In a bed. After a party where we were both wasted. Shit.

My jaw drops, accessing the situation. "Did we?"

"I think so"

"Did you use"-

Austin pulls his wallet out of his pants that are on the floor. "Yep"

"Wait, you carry around condoms?" I ask, not even wanting to know.

"Ever since we started dating" Austin smirks.

"Why did you?- Never mind- I'm not a virgin because of you!" I push Austin who was still naked onto the bed.

"I'm not a virgin because of _you"_

"You were a virgin?" I asked, shocked that someone as attractive as Austin would still be one.

"Yes" he spat, "Is there a problem with that?".

"Nope, just didn't know I was your first"

Austin rolled off the bed and grabbed his underwear off the floor, turned around, and put them on. I let out a small laugh and Austin snapped his head towards me, " _What_?" he asked, peeved.

"Nothing it's just, I've already seen all of you, so the fact you were embarrassed to put on your underwear is slightly amusing" I said.

Austin walked closer to me, "In that case, the same should go for you as well" Austin whispered in my ear. He yanked the off the sheet I was wearing and ran to the other side of the room.

"Austin Monica Moon!" I yelled, chasing him. Austin stopped making me run directly into him. I was naked and he was in his underwear, only a sheet between us.

"We can't tell anyone about this" Austin said in a low voice.

He wrapped the sheet around my shoulders and gave me a hug. "I wish I could have stopped this, I really do" Austin said. He grabbed his jeans and slid them on, grabbed his t shirt and headed for the door.

"Get dressed I'll take you back to my place" Austin said slipping his shirt over his head.

Austin was about to shut the door when I ran to him, "Wait!" I barely managed to get out.

Austin opened the door wider, eyebrows raised, blank expression on his face.

"Do you regret it?" I asked with a hurt voice I couldn't keep in.

Austin smiled, laughed, and shook his head all at the same time, "Don't think even for a _second_ , that last night wasn't the best night of my life"

I bit my lip, trying to contain my smile and I shut the door to get dressed.

 **A &A**

We pulled up to Austin's house and got out of the car.

"You can go change into some of my clothes if you want" Austin said, tossing me the house keys.

I gave him a confused look, "Aren't you coming in?"

Austin cranked the engine of his car, "No my mom has something she wants to give me, so I'm going to pick it up"

"Okay" I said, "See you in a bit"

I entered the empty house and walked to the living room. I hated being alone in silence, so I turned on the TV.

I climbed up the stairs and went into Austin's room. After finding clothes that were only 3 sizes too big on me, I went back down to watch whatever was on the news.

Muffled voices came from the front door and an angry Latina and tall red head came in.

"Dez, you are so stupid! How would you break into the zoo to steal the giraffe anyways?" Trish yelled.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you just got a job there!" he replied.

This should be interesting, "Where were you guys last night?" I asked getting off the couch.

"Still at the party, I woke up in a bathtub, and carrot top woke up in a tree outside" Trish said. They both went to the kitchen and started looking for food.

I shook my head and laughed a bit.

The front door opened again and revealed Austin holding an envelope.

"It's for you" he said, hold up the white package.

I stood up and took the envelope from him and sat on the couch.

"It's blank" I said.

I tore the top off and found a letter inside.

 _Ally,_

 _Your mom and I have decided that we are going to stay in Africa all summer and we miss you a lot, so there are 2 plane tickets with this letter for you and Trish. You leave the weekend school gets out- we can't wait to see you._

 _Love, Dad and Mom_

I dropped the rest of the letter on the floor and searched for the plane tickets.

There they were. Two plane tickets to Africa.

"Triiiiiiiiish!" I yelled, jumping up and down. "We're going to Africa!" I was jumping on the couch now.

"Say what now" she asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"My parents, they sent plane tickets to go the weekend school gets out" I smiled.

Trish's face dropped, "The weekend school gets out, Ally, I'm going to the Caribbean on a cruise, sorry" she said.

"What? Then what am I supposed to do with this plane ticket?" I asked.

Austin moved closer to me, "You could not go, I-I mean- we would miss you too much"

Suddenly an idea clicked in my head.

"Austin we're going to Africa" I said with a huge smile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay just to clear up the last chapter, Austin and Ally are not back together, it was a one time thing. They were drunk and they don't regret it, but they never intended for it to happen.**

Chapter 34

Ally's P.O.V.

Penny Dawson is a long story. When I was 10, my parents divorced. She was always away and it was hard for my parents to keep their relationship strong. She chose Africa over us, or my Dad I should say. She wanted to take me with her but I didn't want to move to the other side of the world. I would normally visit during spring break or summer. Years went on and we got more distant. Less letters, less facetimes, less surprise visits. She works at a live in reservation in the Congo. My mom has been there for about 5 years.

But now I get to see her again.

Austin drove the rental jeep up to the entrance gate 'Congo Reservation Center'.

We passed enclosed fields of different animals native to the area, heading to the back of the reservation to find where my mom lives.

I told Austin about my mom on the drive, what she's like, our life before she moved. In no time, we reached the back of the reservation. All the reservationist's houses were marked with their last name, which made it fairly easy to find my mom's house.

 _Dawson_

My mom never changed her last name back to her maiden name, she wanted to have the same last name as me.

As soon as Austin parked the jeep, I jumped out and ran down the trail leading to the house.

"Don't worry! I'll get the bags for you!" Austin called out.

I stopped and turned around, "Thanks, you're a doll!"

I ran inside "Mom! Dad!" I yelled.

"Sweetie!" I heard two voices yell.

My mom and dad ran to the front door and gave me hugs, "I've missed you guys" I said through the tight hugs.

"Oh Ally, you've grown so much, look at you" my mom put her hand on my cheek and her eyes were watering. "I have missed you so much, baby girl. Now where's Trish, she needs my love too!" my mom asked.

"Oh mom I forgot to tell you, Trish didn't come, she went on a cruise in the Caribbean"

"Oh, I assumed she was coming, I guess things don't always work out" my mom gave a sad smile, but then brightened her face, "Well, more time for us to catch up. Is there anything you want?"

I smiled, "Do you have anything to eat, Austin and I are starving" I looked to the kitchen.

My mom's smile faltered, "Who's Austin? Is she one of your friends?"

At that moment, Austin came crashing through the door, tripping with all the luggage, and making a huge mess.

My mom and dad stared wide eyed at the surprise that I had brought with me, while I ran over to Austin and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked ruffling his blonde mop.

"I'm fine" he laughed.

My parents were still staring at us, jaws dropped, eyes wide.

"Um, mom, dad, this is Austin" I said nervously.

 _Flashback_

 _"Okay, okay, okay…What?!" I laughed at Austin's ridiculous idea._

 _"No Ally, it's fool proof! We tell your parents I'm gay, and then we can share a room together!" Austin says with a smile._

 _I read a sign 'Congo Reservation Center- 2 miles'._

 _"Please" I say, "You just want to walk in on me getting dressed" I laugh more at his idea._

 _"Even if I did, I've seen all of you before, so…"- I slap Austin's chest. "Kidding!" he says._

 _We sit in silence for a few seconds, "Ally, do you still love me?" Austin asks in a serious tone. "Of course" I say._

 _"C-can you say it? Tell me you love me" he asks with shaky breath._

 _"Austin Monica Moon, I don't love you, I am_ _ **in**_ _love_ _ **with**_ _you" I say with a smile._

 _"And I am in love with you, so we made love, no matter how drunk we were" he says like it's obvious._

 _I blush, "I guess we did, but we do_ _ **not**_ _tell my parents that". I laugh, the idea of us telling my parents everything we've done would probably leave them to shocked to move for days._

 _"Austin, crap, I'm bringing you all the way to Africa, my parents are going to know that there are feelings between us somehow! They're gonna find out" I say frantically._

 _"No they're not, I'm gay, remember!" Austin smiles._

 _"If you tell my parents you're gay, we can't be friends anymore, and I'm sending you home on the next flight to Tennessee" I laugh._

 _End of Flashback_

"Um, mom, dad, this is Austin" I say nervously.

My dad points between us, "Are you two..?"

I interrupt, "No dad, we are defiantly not together" I laugh trying to make it seem realistic.

"Oh, well I thought since you brought a boy all the way to Africa that maybe something was going on" he laughed as well. My parents were being way to friendly, they were _not_ comfortable with Austin being here.

"No, Mr. Dawson, I can assure you that we are not interested in each other like that, Ally's like my little sister" Austin put his arm over my shoulder, to prove his point more. "That, and the fact that I'm gay" Austin smiled.

"No, he's not!" I say frantically, "Can you give us a minute?" I ask my parents, without waiting for an answer, I drag Austin outside.

"What did I tell you!" I yell.

"Sorry, it just slipped out" Austin said.

"Whatever, you're in charge of putting my clothes and other stuff in the closet and dresser, I'm going to bed" I opened the front door and walked back inside. "And also" I stuck my finger at Austin's firm chest, "You're sleeping on the couch".

"Huh, Ally- No- I'm sorry, please don't make me sleep on the couch" Austin whined on, but I couldn't hear them over my own talking, "Whatever he tries to say or do to prove he is gay, don't believe him. He is literally the straightest person I know" I tell my parents before heading to the only other room in this two bedroom house. Before I know it, the jet lag takes over me and I am out like a light.

Austin's P.O.V.

 **I haven't done this in a while, so why not!**

I talk to Ally's parents for a bit in the living room, and they say that they are going to bed and I'm free to watch TV or take a shower or get food from the fridge.

I go to the room where Ally is sleeping and find her passed out on the bed. _She's so cute when she sleeps. Who am I kidding, she's cute all the time._ I kiss Ally's forehead and empty all 4 bags of hers onto the floor.

T shirts: Drawer

Dresses: Closet

Shoes: Closet

Shorts: Drawer

Makeup: Bathroom

Oh, this one's interesting. Ally's bra's

I smirk and put those in the drawers as well.

I look over at Ally again who has shifted multiple times in her sleep. I decide she's dreaming, and get in the shower.

When I get out of the small bathroom, I trip on the carpet and catch myself on the end of the queen size bed. I get up and walk to my suitcase, which is on the side of the bed. I dry off and drop the towel, only to hear a small gasp. I whip around to see the cause of the noise and only see Ally, who's eyes are moving inside her eyelids, and cheeks are bright red.

I let her think I didn't hear her, and put on a pair of sweatpants. When I'm done I crawl beside Ally, "Allyson Dawson, I know you're awake" Ally doesn't move, "I'm going to bed, goodnight" I kiss Ally on the forehead and walk out to the living room.

 **A &A**

I can't sleep.

This couch is so uncomfortable, it's not funny.

I've been shifting around for at least an hour. Ally has to be asleep.

I carefully get off the couch and make my way through the dark unfamiliar house. I reach Ally's bedroom and reach my hands out until I find the bed. I crawl in and have to mentally remind myself not to face Ally when I sleep or else I'll wake up spooning her. I don't think I will be able to go to college if I don't get over Ally. And it just keeps getting harder to do.

 **Remember to review and leave your descriptions of yourself in the comments. Feel free to criticize me. After they leave Africa (which will be in 2 chapters) there will only be 3 more and then the sequel! The Year I Met L.A. With Austin Monica Moon.**

 **Anyone who wants to help make this story can help with suggestions, just PM me and I will tell you the plot line and we can work stuff out!**

 **Review please! Even if it's small.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Austin's P.O.V.

"I thought I told you to sleep on the couch" I felt my self suddenly being pushed off the bed and landing with a thud.

"The couch is uncomfortable" I say, pulling the sheets off the bed and curling into a ball again.

Ally walks up and pulls the blankets off me, "Get up" she says sharply.

I roll onto my stomach and groan, "But I'm tired"

A long sigh fills the air, a quiet voice says, "My mom is making panc-".

That was all I needed to hear. I jump up and drag Ally to the kitchen with me in a flash.

"Morning Ms. Dawson" I say finding a seat at the small table outside the kitchen.

She turned around and looked at me sympathetically, "Please, call me Penny" she insisted.

Just then Lester walked into the room, he looked nervous.

Ally's P.O.V.

My dad walked into the kitchen, observing his surroundings like he was expecting something to pop out at him.

"You okay dad?" I ask, getting mine and Austin's plate of pancakes from the counter.

My dad sat down with us and my mom stood behind him. "Ally, we have some news" he smiled. "Your mom and I are getting married in 2 weeks!"

A huge smile takes over my face, and I'm speechless. "Yay!" I manage to get out before the smile takes over again.

"Wait, but when you come back to the U.S., you guys wouldn't talk as much, that's what ended your marriage in the first place" I stated, confused at the situation.

My mom took in a deep breath, "Ally, your father isn't going back to the U.S., he's staying in Africa with me"

A shadow crossed over my face, "Oh" I say.

Austin tugged at my wrist, "Do you want to go outside?" he asked with his big soft eyes.

I stood up from my chair, "Um, yeah, that would be good".

Austin led me outside, and we walked in silence down a trail that was behind the house.

"How do you feel about this?" Austin asked.

I stayed silent for a moment. How _do_ I feel about this? "I don't know, I'm happy my parents worked everything out, but I assumed I would always have my dad to catch my back if I ever needed anything, but now him _and_ my mom will be in Africa" I said sadly.

Austin pulled me in for a hug, "You've always got me" he said quietly. I smiled, "I know.

 _2 weeks and 3 safari's later_

"Ally! Where is Trish? She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago to do my makeup!" Penny yelled.

I checked my phone again for the 162nd time, "I don't know! She said Dez's awful driving got them lost!"

As soon as I said those words, Trish ran through the door, "I'm sorry I'm late- Foundation!" I handed Trish the foundation and she applied it to my mom's face as she talked. "Dez is by far- Mascara! the worst driver ever! Eyeshadow!"

Trish finished applying makeup and stepped back to look at her work, "You look amazing Penny, she f

or yourself", Trish handed my mom a handheld mirror and my mom gasped. "Thank you so much Trish".

My mom's eyes were watering. "Don't cry Penny, you'll make your makeup smear, and that would not be good" Trish said, handing her a napkin to dab her eyes with.

The music for us to walk out started playing, and a huge smile came over everyone's face.

Now, my mom was not walking down an aisle, she was walking out the backdoor. My parents decided to do a wedding with the people that mattered most, and decided that they would tie the knot on the reservation. All of the reservationist's helped set up the decorations, and the backyard looked beautiful.

My mom was wearing a plain white sundress, and everyone else was free to wear whatever. I was wearing a yellow sundress, since I was the maid of honor, and Trish wore a blue sundress, she was a bridesmaid.

Dez escorted Trish down the row of people, and Austin escorted me. He was wearing a plain black v neck t shirt with jeans, and red converse.

After my mom and dad had said their vows, they kissed and everyone cheered. I saw Austin looking at me intensely from the corner of my eye. He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and pulled me closer to him. As I talked to my mom's friends, Austin never left my side.

I had just finished talking to Suzan Weebers, the last of my mom's friends. I let out a sigh exhausted from the day and cave into Austin's chest. We stood like this, watching everyone eat the food the caterers brought. I was too distracted by my own thoughts to notice the hot breath on my ear.

"Ally, this wedding has me thinking about how that will be us in a few years" Austin said lowly. My cheeks turned bright red and I swallowed, unsure of what to say. Austin started to play with the ring that he had given me on Christmas and slipped his large ring onto my small finger. I stayed silent, pretending not to notice what he was doing, or else he would see how hard I'm blushing.

"When you graduate from high school, do you plan to come to MUNY with me?" Austin asked.

"I plan on it" I say.

"Good, cause there's no way I can make it without you.

 **TWoooo more chapters. KVFNGSGOSIJESGLGSO so excited!**

 **Leave your reviews even if it's small and you think they don't matter, they do!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 _Two months will fly by when you're having fun._

 _This summer was defiantly one to remember._

 _And now it's over._

 _Dez is moving to L.A., he is going to film school. And Austin, New York_

 **A &A**

"Austin, how much stuff do you need in your dorm?" I ask, carrying another box of his belongings up the stairs. "Aren't dorms supposed to be small?" I struggle with the last box, and it is lifted out of my arms by a topless blonde boy.

"Come on, we can unpack my stuff" Austin says. **(ok, so the dorms are kinda like apartment/ motel kinda stuff, you know how motels you park infront of your room and you can see all the doors from outside? It's like that but classy and only on one side, the buildings are kinda in a half circle around like a big grassy area with a fountain in the middle I will try to draw a picture**

 **So there are the buildings \\_/ there is a courtyard, in the middle, a fountain, and on the outside of the Half hexagon is parking and you can walk through the building to get to your car or room. The rest of the campus is walking north so they are on the south side. Oh and there are other dorms too, so they aren't the only ones.)**

We get to Austin's dorm and the door had closed behind us and automatically locked itself.

"Crap" Austin said, "Ally, the keys are in my back pocket, can you get them?" he asked. I hesitated but put my hand in his back pocket. "They aren't there" I said.

Austin adjusted the heavy box in his arms, "Check the other one" I quickly slid my hand in his other back pocket. "Not there either, did you drop it?" I asked worried.

Austin smirked, "No it's in the front pocket, I just wanted you to touch my butt" he laughed.

I slapped Austin's chest and pulled the keys out of the front pocket. "Hurry please this box isn't getting any lighter" he said with a strained voice.

I unlocked the door and we both walked inside. Austin had managed to get a room by himself, slightly smaller, but more privacy. Austin set the box down and we started opening the other 20 boxes.

"Austin, where are you putting your hoodies?" I asked. Austin had put every hoodie he owned in a box to bring with him.

Austin looked around the room, "Um, not sure yet, but I have a box with blankets, you can make my bed" Austin said, nodding his head to a box on the other side of the room.

After 4 hours of organizing stuff, we had finally finished. Austin and I laid on his small twin size bed, looking at the room. "It looks nice" I say quietly. "Yeah" Austin agreed.

I checked my phone for the time, "Austin, I have to go, my plane leaves in an hour"

Austin pouts and pulls me into a hug, "I don't want you to leave, stay here with me, please" he begged.

"I already have a ticket"-

"I'll buy you a new one"

"When will the next flight be to Nashville?"

"I don't know, but stay" Austin pleaded.

"Austin- I can't" I say

"Will you visit me a lot?" he asked.

"Only if you visit me" I smile, I kiss his cheek and break the hug to get my bags.

I look back at Austin, "I guess this is goodbye, for now" I give a sad smile.

Austin hugs me again, and gives me a kiss on the forehead. We had agreed that cheeks and foreheads were okay, but we knew we couldn't actually kiss, or we would never move on from each other.

"Bye Ally"

"Bye Austin"

I close the door behind me and walk down the flight of stairs to get to ground level. I walk for a good minute through the courtyard and past the fountain, to find a taxi by a busier street. I see a few taxies up ahead and start walking quicker so no one else gets them before me.

"Ally wait!" I hear a familiar yell. I turn and see Austin 30 feet away sprinting at me. I stop and walk towards him, and once we were closer he slowed down.

"What ar"- I'm cut off by Austin smashing his lips against mine. I drop my bags and kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. No Ally, you can't do this to yourself. But it feels so right. Every memory of this summer comes flashing through my mind like a vivid storm.

 _Us all flying back from Africa._

 _Tons of sleep overs at Austin's house_

 _The waterpark we went to and Dez almost drowned. Lol, not funny._

 _All the theme parks and Austin being a gentleman and buying me food after we rode all the rides._

 _Fourth of July when we all went to a bonfire party and watched the fireworks while Austin and I held hands_

 _Making trips to Nashville for no reason and going to random places_

 _Helping Austin pack up for college._

 _But most of all, my favorite memory of us, graduation night._

We pull away for air, breathing hard. "I still love you" Austin says with a pain filled face.

"And I still love you" I say. I yank Austin's shirt collar down and kiss him again, this time slower and more passionate.

I pull away and Austin gives a slight smile, "Goodbye Ally Dawson"

I smile back "Goodbye Austin Moon"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 ** _December, Christmas Break_**

4 months

4 _fucking_ months.

I haven't heard anything from Austin ever since I left New York. He could be dead for all I know.

I used to text Austin everyday but never got an answer, so around October, I stopped trying.

Skype calls. Every weekend, Austin told me we would skype, but he never answered. So I stopped trying.

Emails, letters, phone calls. I even talked to his parents, they said he was doing fine. Austin Monica Moon has purposely ignored me for _four effing months._

At first I thought he was just busy, you know, it college. But after a week or two of not hearing anything from him I started to get worried. Was he dead? Kidnapped? I came to the conclusion that he found another girl on campus. They probably hooked up every weekend but who cares? I certainly don't.

My birthday came, no surprise visits from anyone. Especially not _him._

Trish told me I should find a boyfriend, forget about Austin and move on. But I can't. I still love him, but I hate him. He told me he loved me and now he is ignoring me for four months? He never loved me- he probably wasn't even drunk at the party after graduation night. Just used me to fill his horny teenage boy needs.

I _hate_ Austin Monica Moon.

Austin's P.O.V.

Four months.

I've been avoiding Ally at all costs.

I changed my phone number, deleted my skype account, and changed my email, after about a month, I was going crazy. I was certainly not over Ally Dawson, and it hurt to even think about her. So I didn't.

About a month into college Dez sent me a photo/ film collage that he made for a project and wanted me to see. No harm, right?

Wrong.

His entire portfolio were the pictures and videos of me and Ally he had taken over the span of a year.

 _A film of us at the fair I took ally to a year ago, I didn't know Dez recorded that._

 _The way I looked at Ally at her parents wedding, you would've had to have been stupid to not see that I loved her_

 _Us in New York_

 _The statue of liberty video_

 _Our empire state building moment_

 _My Christmas confession of love and the promise rings_

 _Us kissing on New Year's and me telling her we would get married once I got out of college,_

 _The R5 concert I took Ally to_

 _When Ross called us out for Repeating Days,_

 _Ally pulls my collar down and kisses me like the world is going to end._

 _BUT EVEN WHEN YOU BROKE MY HEART_

 _I'D DO IT AGAINNNNNNN_

 _We pull away and I gave Ally the biggest smile._

 _"Ally, I want you to know that everything I said back there was true, and no matter what, I will always love you deep down inside, even if I say I hate you, or hurt you, there is always going to be love for you" I shout over the music._

 _YOU'RE LOOKING RIGHT IN MY EYES AND YOU KNOW THAT I'M LYING_

 _WHEN I SAY THAT YOU'RE MINE AND THERE'S NOBODY ELSE_

 _"There's no one else I rather have than you Austin, I- You're the best thing I've ever had" She yells over the music, smiling._

 _BUT EVEN WHEN WE FIGHT, I CAN'T STOP FROM LOVING YOU_

 _"I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" I yell, picking Ally up and spinning her._

 _YOU KNOW WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS._

 _I set Ally down and scream along with the music, still smiling, "CAN I TASTE YOUR LIPS AGAIN?" and Ally pulls me closer to her, kissing like there's no tomorrow_

I watched it every night, cried myself to sleep for a month, before I shut everything and everyone out completely. Except music. Music was the one thing that kept me sane for 3 months.

I was about to give up, drop out of college at half semester and go back to Tennessee, when a mericle happened.

 _I was sitting on my bed watching YouTube, when there was a knock on the door_. _I wasn't expecting anyone, they must have the wrong dorm._

 _I got up anyways and opened the door to see a tall man in a business suit. "Can I help you?" I asked._

 _The man looked me up and down, "Are you Austin Moon?" he asked._

 _I gulped, "Um, yes" I answered._

 _The man held his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Jimmy Starr, owner or Starr Records, and I was told you have some serious talent. I'm here to see if you have what it takes to be a recording artist at Starr Records, because the person who recommended you is very successful, and they know talent when they see it. I have a plane ticket that leaves to L.A. in 2 days, you should have enough time to pack and think about this" Jimmy handed me an envelope, "I hope to see you soon, Austin" and with that he walked away._

That's why I'm here now. Jimmy loved my voice and signed me as soon as I stepped out of the recording booth, and now, all I need is a song writer.

"No your songs are horrible, leave" I said angrily. That was the 6th song writer they recommended to me and I hated all of their songs.

Jimmy frowned, "Austin if you don't start working on music soon, I'm going to have to unsign your contract" he warned.

"I know, it's just, they don't know what I like, and the songs they bring just aren't me" I say rubbing my temples.

Jimmy sighs, "If it's because you don't like the songs, I'm going to pair you with our best writer we have, no matter if you like it or not, unless you think you can find someone better, that's your only option" Jimmy said.

I slumped into my seat, I didn't know anyone here in L.A., except Dez, but my career would suck if Dez wrote my songs.

Jimmy stood up from his chair and opened the door to leave the room, when an idea pooped in my head, I already have a song writer, I just need to find her.

"Jimmy, I know someone, she can write the best songs you will ever hear in your life, I can get her to come to L.A. I just need a flight to Nashville and two tickets for the way back" I say in one breath.

Jimmy looks at me like I'm from some other planet, "Okay, I'm trusting you on this, I can have the tickets by tomorrow, come to my office in the morning to pick them up" he said.

"Thanks Jimmy! You won't regret this!" I say.

 **A &A**

Ally's P.O.V.

Christmas break.

Alone. Again.

My parents offered buy me a flight to see them but I said it was fine. I was too depressed to travel anyways.

I was walking back to my dorm from the coffee shop on campus when I saw a blonde guy walk by.

This was becoming a problem for me, every time I saw a guy with blonde hair, I started to think about Austin. His flawless skin, addicting eyes, gorgeous hair. Stop it Ally. He doesn't care about you anymore.

I kept walking and when I got closer to my dorm building, I saw another blonde. Aust- Stop it! He's not here! I pulled out my phone and looked down at it as I passed the boy so I wouldn't stare at him.

As I was about to enter the building, the boy grabbed my wrist, surprising me and making me drop my coffee.

"Hey what the heck!" I looked up at the boy only to see the person I despised the most in the entire world.

"Austin?" I whispered, eyes wide.

"Ally!" he smiled. He went I to hug me, but I backed away.

I stared at him considering my options

1\. 1. Run

2\. 2. Run after yelling at him for 5 minutes straight

"Stay away from me" I was trying to keep the tears back, this can't be real.

Austin looked hurt, "Ally, it's me Austin, don't you remember?" he asked.

How is he acting like everything is perfectly fine?! He ignored me for 4 months, and now he's trying to make things right?

"Oh, I remember you alright! How could I forget the boy who said they loved me, broke my heart, promised to call, text, skype, ANYTHING! But you never did!" tears were coming down my face now but I didn't care.

"Ally I"-

"No Austin, you never called, you could've but you didn't!" I shouted.

"I would have called, but it hurt me too much, you don't understand, Dez sent me this thing-"

"Oh it hurt too much, do you know how much I was hurting, you selfish prick!"

I fall on the ground sobbing, "I'm so sorry Ally" Austin tried to hug me but I pushed him away. This was an emotional overload. I can't do this.

"Why now?" I whimpered.

"What?" Austin asked, confused.

"Why now? After four months, do you just show up?" I ask.

"I got signed" Austin said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I sneer.

"A record deal Ally, a real shot at making it, I got signed in L.A. and all of their song writers are okay, but you're the best out there, I want you to be my song writer. I know you probably hate me"-

"You think?"

"But I'm not asking for you to trust me with your heart again, or even be friends, I just want you in my life again. I went crazy without you. I was about to drop out of college and comeback so we could be together and ghertmeriyd" Austin said.

"What?" I ask, he couldn't have just said what I thought he said.

"It-it's not important, I still love you Ally, I never stopped, and I want you to move to L.A. with me, this is our dream!" Austin exclaimed.

I sighed, "This is all too soon Austin, I can't do this, just seeing you is making me an emotional mess"

Austin grabbed my hands and pulled me off the sidewalk, "Ally, I know we can make it, if you just trust me again, I swear, and if you ever want to quit, you can, I'll find a different songwriter, just, give this a chance, I have 2 flights back to L.A., one's yours if you want it" he looked at me with his puppy eyes, oh god I can't say no to that.

"Fine! But the second I want to quit, you have to let me leave" I say.

"I swear, I will" Austin says with a smile. "Let's go pack your stuff"

Hold up.

"Pack my stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah you're moving to L.A. with me, you're going to need your things" Austin says, like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Wait, I'm dropping out of school?" I ask. No I can't move to L.A. I have to finish school!

"I can't go Austin, what if this is a huge flop and then where are we, left with nothing on the streets of L.A., we would have to get jobs as strippers or something, I changed my mind I'm not going" I open up the door to my dorm building and head inside, while Austin chases after me.

"Ally wait, no, we can make this work, online school, school in L.A., I'll even get you a private tutor for when we're on tour, please. Ally, I'm gonna ask you one more time" he pulled out the plane ticket, "Move to L.A. with me, please" he said.

I opened my mouth but then closed it, opened it again and words wouldn't come out. I reached out and grabbed the ticket.

"Fine, but help me get my stuff"

 **OMGGGGGGGGGGGG ITS DONEEEE! Omg leave your reviews please omg yayayyayayay**


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Here I am.

Sitting in a recording studio with Austin.

In L.A.

After 10 hours of plane ride, and Austin and I looking for the right song to demo, we finally found one we could finish and use.

We got to L.A. and had 3 days to make a demo, with soundtrack, and we had 8 hours to spare. Jimmy had allowed us access to the sound booth at his studio, and we used Garage Band on Austin's laptop to try things out in our song.

Now we're here.

Jimmy Starr walks in, "Well Ms. Dawson, let's see what you've got"

Austin walks into the sound booth and I press play for the audio.

I named this song Illusion, and Austin and I both really like it.

" _Step right up on the stage_

 _Free yourself from the cage_

 _Oh oh_

 _Pick a card and guess it girl_

 _Here's a lesson girl_

 _It's just an illusion"_

 **(He sang the whole song I'm just too lazy to write it all)**

Austin finishes and walks out of the booth, "Did you like it Jimmy?" Austin asks.

"Ms. Dawson, you wrote the lyrics yourself, correct?" Jimmy asked, ignoring Austin.

"Yes sir" I manage to breathe out. "But Austin helps too, we work better if we bounce ideas off each other"

Jimmy writes something down on his clipboard, "Well Ally, you and Austin will make a great team. Welcome to 'Starr Records'. We can sign papers on Friday" Jimmy shakes my hand and leads Austin and I back to the main office.

Austin and I walk to his car, "Ally, you okay?" Austin smiles.

I nod, "How could I not? Our dream is happening Austin!" I shout.

"That, and we're getting a lot of money when we drop our first album" Austin smirks starting the car.

I buckle my seat belt, "That too, but Austin, what if we get _really_ famous, like _Kardashian_ famous"

Austin chuckles, "I doubt we'll be that famous, but we can dream"

 **THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! OMG I'M FINISHED! I will post an update when the next story is out, might take a while though. AHHHHHHH!**


	39. Chapter 40

Check out my other stories!


End file.
